Notre rencontre est un accident
by Saharu-chan
Summary: Après bien des vengeances, bien des cris, Sasuke accepte enfin de rentrer à Konoha... Toutefois, à 19 ans, il est temps pour lui de se rendre compte des dégâts qu'il a causé auprès de ceux qui lui étaient chers. Naruto a changé, sauront-ils se retrouver ?
1. Chapter 1

**Avant de commencer, quelques précisions :**

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont à Masashi Kishomoto!

Genre : Yaoi, Sombre, humour noir, amour, ironie,...

/!\ fiction traitant de relations homosexuelles!!

-Pas de plagiat, cette histoire m'appartient, respectez mon travail s'il vous plait!

-Pardon à celles qui détestent Sakura et qui aimeraient à la voir souffrir, mais j'aime beaucoup ce personnage, et elle jouera un rôle important.

By the way : A l'attention de l'auteur **Haganemaru**, pour laquelle j'ai énormément de respect et d'admiration : J'ai commencé à écrire cette fiction peu de temps après avoir lu l'une des siennes intitulée "Survivre". Il se peut donc que le ton de son oeuvre ait influencé la mienne, bien que je n'ai cherché en aucun cas à m'emparer de son travail! J'espère que si jamais elle lit cette fiction, elle l'aimera et que je ne la dérangerai pas!

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**"Même si je dois te briser les os un par un, je te ramènerai!!"**

Cette phrase, prononcée près de sept ans auparavant résonnait dans l'esprit de Sasuke Uchiwa. Le jeune homme avait atteint les 19 ans le 23 Juillet dernier, bien que n'ayant pas fêté son anniversaire car en y repensant qui aurait bien pu lui souhaiter? Son équipe, Taka, ne savait presque rien du jeune homme, et au fond, c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Il n'aimait pas se confier, après tout, il était un descendant du Sharingan. Bien que s'étant rapproché des membres de sa team, (bah oui, quatre ans qu'ils se baladent tous les quatres, forcément...), Sasuke Uchiwa restait un véritable mystère la plupart du temps. Il avait grandi, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Ses cheveux avaient poussés, mais il préférait garder ses deux mèches autour de son visage, l'encadrant parfaitement tandis que le reste de sa chevelure partait en pics sur le haut de sa tête, quelques mèches pendant derrière sa nuque. Son visage s'était affiné, ses yeux onyx étaient une abîme insondable, et pour peu que vous plongiez dans son sharingan, il y avait de grandes chances de ne pas en ressortir vivant. Des lèvres pâles, un cou blanc qui se prolongeait en un buste d'une même pâleur, caractéristique de son clan. Il avait une carrure fine, sans être faible. Il mesurait environ 1m80, musclé à souhait avec des abdos à en faire rêver plus d'un, gardant son habituelle tenue qu'il avait enfilé à l'époque où il vivait sous le joug d'Orochimaru ce qui avait pour conséquence une chemise ouverte sur son corps d'athlète. Oui, sans aucun doute possible, Sasuke Uchiwa était beau. Mais également froid, distant et silencieux, ne parlant que pour les choses essentielles. Endurci par le goût et la vue du sang, traumatisé par le massacre de son clan accompli par son aîné, Itachi, habitué à soufrir et à n'avoir aucune attache, le jeune homme brun n'avait aucun sentiment, ou presque aucun. Ceux qui lui restaient, seul lui les connaissait.

Le nunkenin était, comme nous le disions, en train de songer à la phrase que son ex-coéquipier avait prononcé des années auparavant, lorsque les deux garçons s'étaient affrontés sur l'étendue du lac de la Vallée de la Fin. Il soupira. Ce même garçon, ou plutôt, jeune homme blond se trouvait devant lui, Sasuke l'avait reconnu malgré son masque d'ANBU en forme de renard qui lui cachait le visage. Les mèches de cheveux d'une certaine couleur caractéristique de Naruto s'échappaient, et on devinait aisèment son identité, tout du moins pour les personnes qui le connaissaient. Accompagné de trois autres membres des services spéciaux de Konoha, dont le jeune homme au Sharingan perçut l'identité tout aussi facilement, accompagnaient le ninja le plus imprévisible du pays du Feu. En effet, la coiffure en ananas brun de l'un, la coupe au bol noire de l'autre et la longue chevelure blonde accompagné de formes féminines de la dernière laissaient à penser que ces trois ninjas n'étaient autres que Shikamaru, Lee et Ino, bien qu'il fut curieux de voir à quoi les genins d'autrefois ressemblaient à présent.

Pour la énième fois depuis sept ans, Naruto venait lui faire la même demande, à savoir revenir à Konoha, leur revenir à Kakashi, Sakura et lui, et à tous leurs ami(e)s. Ce dernier mot fit tiquer intérieurement le brun. Après tout, il ne connaissait pas vraiment les membres de sa promotion.

**"-Sasuke, on en fait quoi? lui demanda son compagnon de gauche, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et à la dentition se rapprochant des grands prédateurs des mers, en posant une main sur son épée.**

**-Hnn...**

**-T'arriveras jamais à te mettre en tête qu'on ne comprend strictement rien quand tu t'exprimes de cette façon?**

**-Je réfléchissais Suigetsu....**

**-Prends ton temps, nous attendons ta décision... dit une voix derrière lui, émanant d'un homme imposant aux cheveux chatains clairs presque blond et au regard calme, un oiseau perché sur son épaule.**

**-Enfin, dépêche toi quand même, parce que je ne suis pas sûre que tes anciens camarades attendent ta réponse bien longtemps... ajouta la jeune femme qui se tenait à sa droite, appuyée sur sa jambe gauche, les mains sur les hanches, dévisageant les ninjas de Konoha face à eux, ses cheveux rouges lisses d'un côté et légèrement ébourrifés de l'autre étaient secoués par le vent.**

**-Je sais... soupira Sasuke. **

**-Si tu ne reviens pas de ton plein gré, j'utiliserai la force, tu le sais... "**

L'héritier du Sharingan reporta son attention sur son vis à vis. Naruto avait grandi, c'était évident, il devait faire à peu près la même taille que le brun, sa silhouette s'était affiné, on percevait sa musculature de loin, il respirait la puissance. Et contre toute attente, le jeune homme était calme... Vraiment étrange, songea l'Uchiwa.

Que faire? Se résoudre à retourner dans son village pour mieux pouvoir l'observer de l'intérieur et le détruire, en prenant le risque, certes infîme mais néanmoins possible, que le jeune homme s'attache à ses anciens camarades, senseis et ami(e)s? Ou bien préparer sa vengeance de l'extérieur, mais sans bénéficier toutefois de précieuses informations fraîches?

Le jeune homme réfléchit. Il voulait se venger, venger sa famille, mais par dessus tout, la mémoire de son frère qui avait donné sa vie pour ce village ingrat, qui avait tout sacrifié alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Il se devait de réussir parfaitement cette mission, même si pour cela, le dernier des Uchiwa devait souffrir. Sasuke soupira de nouveau. Il avait pris sa décision et n'était pas inquiet, son équipe le suivrait aveuglèment.

**"-J'accepte...**

**-...."**

Un blanc de plusieurs minutes prit place dans la forêt où les huit ninjas se trouvaient. La voix grave du Sharingan avait prononcé un mot que nul n'aurait cru percevoir au titre de réponse.

**"-Tu... quoi? demanda la silhouette féminine du quatuor ANBU.**

**-J'accepte de rentrer, mais sous certains conditions... rajouta le brun.**

**-Des conditions? répéta le Kitsune avec une voix sérieuse mais légèrement teinté d'amusement.**

**-Mon équipe reste avec moi, et je veux un procès équitable...**

**-Cela devrait être possible... dit l'homme supposé être Shikamaru. **

**-Sasuke-kun, nous préférerions évité d'avoir à vous passer les menottes de chakra, donc, toi et ton équipe ferait mieux de ne pas créer de problèmes... rajouta l'Anbu resté silencieux jusqu'à présent.**

**-J'ai dit que j'acceptais de rentrer... soupira le brun exaspéré.**

**-Très bien... mais tu dois accepter qu'un membre de mon équipe se place derrière un autre de la tienne...**

Sasuke consulta du regard ses co-équipiers. Suiguetsu leva les yeux au ciel, Juugo n'eut aucune réaction et Karin claqua la langue d'un air exaspéré.

**-Entendu..."**

Il avait à peine prononcé ce mot que le blond se trouvait déjà dans son dos, un kunaï à la main qu'il pressait contre le dos du brun, et il en était de même pour les autres. Sasuke eut un frisson en sentant l'haleine chaude de Naruto dans son cou... C'est ainsi que le groupe fit route jusqu'au village de Konoha qui n'était qu'à quelques heures de marche de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Une fois sur place, il faisait déjà nuit mais Naruto n'hésita pas et pénétra dans le bureau encore allumé de l'Hokage. Bien qu'énervée d'être réveillée au milieu de sa "pause", elle changea d'humeur en voyant les nouveaux arrivants. Les conseillers furent convoqués immédiatement et rapidement. L'Uchiwa eut toutefois besoin de tout le sang froid que représentait son nom pour ne pas se jeter dans l'instant sur ces mêmes membres du conseil qui avaient ordonné à son frère de tuer toute sa famille. Karin avait perçu que quelque chose n'allait pas, et pressa fermement le bras de son chef, qui ne la repoussa pas. Il avait vraiment besoin que quelqu'un le soutienne, même si cette personne ne connaissait pas la raison de sa douleur.

Sasuke Uchiwa, bien qu'officiellement nunkénin classé ennemi de rang S était autorisé à circuler dans le village, ayant débarassé le village d'un des plus dangereux ninjas de ce monde et membre de l'Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiwa, toutefois, lui et son équipé étaient placés sous surveillance constante par les membres les plus importants de l'Anbu. L'héritier du Sharingan soupira. Il avait sa petite idée sur les personnes qui risquaient de les surveiller...

Au bout de plusieurs heures, le conseil prit fin sur cette décision. L'équipe Taka logerait dans les anciens appartements du clan maudit de Konoha. Le dernier de ses membres soupira et mena ses coéquipiers jusque "chez lui". Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, l'immense demeure principale était propre. Quelqu'un avait fait le ménage...

Suigetsu et Karin allèrent se coucher directement, rapidement suivis par Juugo qui ne monta qu'après vérification que son chef d'équipe se sentait bien. Ce dernier lui avait dit que oui, comme à son habitude, il n'avait donc pas insisté.

Pourtant ce soir là, Sasuke ne dormit presque pas, repensant à où il était, à son frère, à sa vengeance... Et au fait qu'à présent, il lui faudrait être prudent pour ne pas se faire découvrir lorsqu'il chercherait des informations pour détruire le village...

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il se promenait dans le village, redécouvrant cet endroit qu'il connaissait autrefois, il entendit soudainement de grands cris, puis d'autres qui s'ajoutaient aux premiers. Avant qu'il eut vraiment compris ce qui lui arrivait, Sasuke Uchiwa se retrouva, lui le grand ténébreux silencieux, entouré de par et d'autres par une masse de gens venus lui souhaiter bon retour et le revoir. C'est ainsi qu'il put identifier les visages de ceux qu'il avait quitté des années plus tôt... Neji, Hinata (qui tenait par ailleurs la main de Kiba), Shino, Tenten (très proche de Neji...), Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji... Kakashi était également présent, et bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraître, le fils du croc blanc de Konoha était véritablement ému.... Sasuke était ébahi par ce mouvement de foule, car ce n'étaient pas seulement les anciens genins de sa génération qui se trouvaient en face de lui, mais également tous ceux qu'il avait connu jusqu'à son départ. Tous, sans exception, qui lui souriaient en lui souhaitant un bon retour...

**"-Sasuke-kun, j'ai hâte de voir à quel point tu es devenu fort!**

**-Lee, tu ne vas pas recommencer.... gémit Tenten.**

**-T'es chef d'équipe à ce que j'ai vu, tu perds pas de temps Uchiwa! brailla Kiba.**

**-Kiba-kun, enfin! le reprit Hinata.**

**-Hnn... Disons que j'avais besoin d'aide... **

**-La solitude te pesait? hahahaaha!!**

**-Kiba, ça suffit! s'exclama Shikamaru.**

**-Laisse... toi non plus tu n'as pas perdu ton temps à ce que je vois... répondit le sharingan en fixant les mains liées de l'homme-chien et de l'héritière Hyûga.**

**-Que veux-tu, je n'allais pas la laisser aux griffes du futur Hokage!**

**-Tiens d'ailleurs, il est passé où celui là?" demanda Ino.**

Le brun regarda autour de lui. Effectivement, le blond n'était pas là, et d'ailleurs, son ancienne coéquipière non plus....

Un peu plus loin, sur le toît d'une maison à quelques mètres seulement du lieu de rassemblement...

**"-Tu ne vas pas le voir?**

**-Non... Je n'ai pas très envie...**

**-Le pauvre... **

**-Que veux-tu? J'ai passé l'âge de me jetter sur lui en hurlant 'sasuuuuke-kuuuuuuuuun!!!!!' --'**

**-Aaaah... si nous pouvions retourner à cette époque parfois!**

**-....**

**-Allez, vas-y, qu'est-ce qui te retient?**

**-Je ne veux pas pleurer devant tout le monde... Si j'y vais maintenant, je serai incapable de retenir mes larmes, je ne saurai pas quoi dire... Quitte à m'humilier, je préfère que ce soit seulement face à vous deux! v.v**

**-C'est vrai que tu t'aies juré de ne plus montrer tes pleurs... Tu fais d'étranges de promesses tu sais?**

**-Et j'ai eu droit à l'équipe de ninjas la plus étrange de l'histoire également... Comme quoi, certaines choses s'expliquent...**

**-Haha, t'as pas tort sur ce point! N'empêche, je ne te comprends pas... Pourquoi tu ne souries plus?**

**-Ca fait combien de temps que tu me poses cette question?**

**-Quelques années...**

**-Et combien de temps que je te la pose également?**

**-A peu près pareil...**

**-Pff... on est desespérants tous les deux... **

**-Tous les trois tu veux dire... dit Naruto en observant le visage impassible de Sasuke face à l'agitation autour de lui, et en percevant ses onomatopées habituelles en réponse aux questions qu'on lui posait.**

**-Ouais... tous les trois... Mais... Merci de l'avoir ramené... répondit la jeune fille aux grands yeux verts à ses côtés en regardant également le dernier membre de la team 7.**

**-Ce serait mentir de te dire que je ne l'ai fait que pour toi..." répondit le blond en soupirant.**

_To be continued...._

* * *

Voilà, c'est le premier chapitre de cette fiction.

Je dois admettre que ce n'est pas le meilleur mais bon, je me mettais dans le bain à ce moment là!

J'espère que cela vous a plu!

Reviews uniquement si vous le souhaitez!


	2. Retrouve moi

Bonjour à tous et à tous!

Ce chapitre est en réalité un mélange du 2 et du 3 que j'ai mixé pour qu'il soit un peu plus long =)

J'espère que vous l'aimerez, et merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews!

* * *

**POV Sakura**

Nous y étions. je n'avais plus le choix. Je ne pouvais plus reculer. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était rentré. Mais je n'étais jamais allé le voir. Je n'en avais pas le courage. Cela rendait Naruto triste. C'était égoïste. Tsunade nous avait assigné une mission de rang B, à effectuer avec l'équipe Taka. J'allais devoir lui faire face dans quelques minutes. Je soupirais. Comment Saï et lui allaient-ils s'entendre?

Au fond ils n'étaient pas si différents. Sans sentiments apparents. Je nouais mon bandeau à l'éffigie de Konha sur ma tête, enfilait mes bottes et quittait mon appartement. J'allais le revoir. Mais je ne pourrais pas lui sourire. J'ai oublié comment on faisait. Naruto aussi. Mais je ne pensais pas que Sasuke nous en voudrait vraiment pour cela. Oui, je ne l'appelais plus Sasuke-kun. Mes sentiments pour lui s'étaient perdus. Tout de même, cela avait fait bizarre lorsque le visage habituellement souriant de mon meilleur ami blond. Autrefois. Plus aujourd'hui. Ses cheveux avaient poussé, son visage s'était affiné et ses muscles s'étaient developpés. Il avait une magnifique peau bronzée et des yeux bleux à se damner, mais il avait perdu sa joie de vivre.

Depuis nos deuxième retrouvailles avec Sasuke, trois ans plus tôt. Nous cherchions des renseignements. Il était là. Leurs regards se sont croisés. Naruto l'a supplié de revenir, une dernière fois. Mais il est reparti avec un air de mépris profond. Naruto a hurlé son desespoir en tombant à genoux. Je l'ai serré dans mes bras pour l'empêcher de laisser Kyuubi prendre le dessus sur lui. J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, lui aussi, une dernière fois. Nous sommes restés ainsi plusieurs heures. Kakashi et Saï nous attendaient, patiemment. Ils savaient que nous en avions besoin. Quand nous nous étions relevés, le regard de mon ami blond avait perdu la petite lueur qui y brillait autrefois.

Cette nuit là, incapable de dormir, j'étais allée relayer Saï plus tôt. En se levant, il m'avait serré le bras, doucement mais fermement. Je lui ai souri chaleureusement. Mon dernier sourire, il l'a pris avec lui pour partir dans les bras de Morphée. Moi, je m'étais assise au bord du feu. J'avais saisi un kunaï, et, à l'image de Naruto sept ans plus tôt lors de notre première mission sérieuse, je me l'étais plongé dans la main en me jurant de ne plus jamais pleurer, et de devenir forte même si je devais tout perdre pour y arriver. Je devais aider mon meilleur ami à retrouver son sourire bienveillant. Et également, aider sasuke à trouver le bonheur. Tous les deux y avaient droit et l'attendaient depuis trop longtemps. Et j'allais y contribuer. Je serrai l'ordre de mission de rang A, classée top secrète qui m'avait été confié par Tsunade et dont seul elle et les membres de la team 7 étaient au courant. J'allais devoir être à la hauteur. Mais j'ignorais quand il me faudrait agir. Je ne devrais pas me tromper. Mais tout pourrait changer si j'arrvais à le ramener...

**POV Narrateur.**

Le rendez-vous était fixé à 8h au terrain d'entraînement n°3. Les membres de Taka furent les premiers à arriver, suivis de Saï, Naruto et enfin Sakura. Le blond avait redouté et attendu cet instant. Il savait que Sakura avait souffert. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas l'horreur vécue après le massacre de son clan, ou le fait d'avoir été méprisée toute sa vie. Mais les deux garçons qu'elle avait aimé de tout son coeur s'étaient déchirés de vant elle, avaient failli s'entretuer et elle avec sur un toît d'hopital pour une histoire de puissance. Son innocence et sa douceur naturelle avaient brûlé.

Mais au fond de lui, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Naruto souhaitait vraiment que les sentiments que Sakura éprouvait autrefois pour Sasuke ne soient plus les mêmes. Et s'il avait plus fait attention à cette petite voix qui lui soufflait cela, il aurait compris qu'il avait peur que ses deux coéquipers sortent ensemble. Mais comme d'habitude, notre cère tête blonde n'écouta pas sa conscience, nous n'allons donc pas lui souffler ce dont il ne se rendait pas compte.

Lorsque le regard vert de la Kunoichi croisa les onyx sombres et dénués de sentiments du nunkénin, elle se sentit défaillir intérieurement.

Elle tremblait, elle avait peur. Elle se mordit la lèvre de toutes ses forces pour ne pas pleurer. Surtout, pas une larme ne devait lui échapper. Elle s'avança vers lui et murmura à son oreille un simple **"O-kaerinasai" **avant de se relever pour rejoindre Naruto et saï. Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux n'avaient pas cillé. Ses mots pénétrèrent son corps, son esprit. Il les garda en lui. Mais si notre bel Uchiwa avait lui aussi écouté sa conscience, ce qu'il ne fit pas bien évidemment, il se serait rendu compte que ces paroles là, ils voulaient aussi et surtout les entendre de la bouche du blond.

Kakashi arriva comme d'habitude en retard, et après quelques brèves explications sur la mission, ils formèrent des binômes : Karin et Saï (1), Juugo et Kakashi (2), Sakura et Suigetsu (3), Naruto et Sasuke (4). Leurs rôles leur furent détaillés et ils partirent en groupe de quatre. Les binômes se sépareraient plus tard. Les équipes 1 et 2 partirent vers le nord Est tandis que les équipes 3 et 4 se dirigèrent vers le nord Ouest. Le trajet fut relativement silencieux, entre-coupé de quelques plaisanteries de Suigetsu qui, à défaut de faire rire les trois autres qui en étaient incapbles, eurent toutefois le mérité de largement détendre l'atsmophère.

Naruto observait Sasuke en coin. Il avait changé physiquement lui aussi. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, sa peau plus pâle encore, faisant ressortir ses lèvres roses. Ses yeux noirs profonds fixaient un point au délà de la forêt. Il ressemblait à son frère... Naruto soupira en repensant à son autre mission.

Comment l'Uchiwa réagirait-il?

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

Je me maudissais. Intérieurement, viscéralement.

Quoique, vous me direz, j'ai pas besoin d'une malédiction supplémentaire sur ma tête. En tant qu'Uchiwa, j'en ai déjà une dose assez monumentale. Bien vu. Fan d'humour noir vous aussi ? Ca ne m'étonne pas. Sinon pourquoi seriez vous là? Enfin bref. J'étais en train de repenser à ma bêtise. Bah quoi? On peut être un génie issu d'une des plus grandes familles de ninjas et faire des conneries. Pour preuve, j'en avais fait un max. Et ça commençait à me fatiguer. Pourquoi avais-je accepté de retourner à Konoha? Je prenais trop de risques. Les retrouvailles avec les autres ninjas du village m'avaient serré le coeur.

Evidemment, ils étaient bruyants, ennuyeux, faibles mais... en même temps, tellement humains. Et cela se faisait rare dans ce monde sanglant. Je soupirais.

Mais ce n'était pas tant cela qui me dérangeait. C'était plutôt de comprendre pourquoi j'avais accepté aussi facilement de rentrer. Ca faisait six ans que je faisais courir Naruto et Sakura derrière moi. Pourquoi avais-je brusquement cédé? Je l'ignorais.

Son regard bleu autrefois chaleureux, aujourd'hui glacé m'avait interpellé. La curiosité? Etait-ce à cause de ce sentiment puérile que j'étais revenu sur sept ans de décisions extrêmes? L'envie de savoir ce que les village, les autres ninjas étaient devenus. Savoir si, même en étant resté à Konoha, j'aurais pu progresser jusqu'à devenir aussi fort qu'aujourd'hui. Quoique cela, il ne valait mieux pas que je le sache. Parce que si c'était le cas, cela signifierait que j'aurais gâché une partie de ma vie enfermé dans un cachot, à la merci d'un serpent dérangé et vicieux. Et ce serait tout de même difficile à digérer. Même pour moi. Quoique au point où j'en étais question moral...

Nous avions quitté Sakura et Suigetsu quelques minutes plus tôt. Nous étions en mission de repérage pour vérifier une rumeur selon laquelle les villages bordant la frontière abriteraient des rebelles, souhaitant s'opposer au Pays du feu. Le silence était de mise entre mon ancien équipier et moi même. Bon, moi c'était normal, j'ai jamais été doué pour la conversation. Vous le saviez? Ca va, ça va en rajoutez pas non plus --'

J'observais le blond du coin de l'oeil. Il avait remis son masque Anbu en forme de tête de renard. Il lui allait bien, ça collait avec sa personnalité. J'enfilai ma cape sur laquelle une capuche noire avait été cousue. je la mis sur ma tête et glissai un masque de même couleur sur mon nez, à l'image de Kakshi.

Je continuais d'observer Naruto en coin. Ou ce qu'il en restait. car en dehors des traits physiques, je n'aurais sans doute jamais reconnu le petit braillard qui voulait être Hokage. Ce nouveau Naruto m'avait l'air plus dangereux, plus... félin.

Lorsqu'il m'avait ramené, j'avais senti cette puissance étrange qui émanait de son corps. Il portait la tenue des Anbu excepté que... son pantalon était orné de rayures oranges.

Hnn... J'esquissais un sourire. Il n'avait pas entièrement changé non plus...

**POV narrateur.**

Le blond avait remarqué le manège du brun. Ce dernier, croyant se cacher derrière sa capuche dont ne dépassaient que quelques mèches noires, ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'oeil. Comme s'il cherchait à le détailler, à analyser les changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui. Naruto soupira.

**"Tu vas me mater encore longtemps?**

**-Hnn.**

**-Pas la peine de me dire que tu me regardais pas...**

Les yeux de sasuke s'arrondirent légèrement. Comment le blond avait-il pu comprendre cette onomatopée qui frustrait ses autres compagnons, incapables d'en saisir le sens?

Mais il se reprit bien vite. il ne devait pas paraître surpris. C'était indigne de lui. Nous parlons de Sasuke Uchiwa.

**-Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas...**

**-Tu mens mal Uchiwa.**

**-Tu m'appelles par mon nom à présent?**

**-Tu es devenu un inconnu pour nous. Il faudra refaire les présentations. En attendant, dépêchons nous. Il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir.**

Le brun observa le ciel sans nuages, et le soleil qui éclairait la forêt.

**-Hnn. Tu devrais revoir tes prévisions météo...**

**-Tu fais de l'humour toi maintenant? Wow, t'es vraiment devenu quelqu'un d'autre!**

**-Hnn. Sérieusement, pourquoi penses-tu que le temps va se couvrir?**

Le blond se tourna vers lui. Sasuke se figea. Les pupilles de son vis à vis étaient deux fentes, les cicatrices qui striaient ses joues s'étaient agrandies, et ses dents avaient poussé, formant deux canines pointues. Il le regarda avec cet air... sauvage.

**-Instinct animal..."** souffla-t-il avec un voix rauque que le brun ne connaissait pas.

Etrangement, le corbeau eut un frisson qui n'avait nul lien avec la température extérieure ou avec la peur.

Au fond de lui, il sentait que les mots du blond avaient un autre sens. Mais lequel?

Tandis que notre Uchiwa s'enfonçait dans ses réflexions profondes dont il avait le secret, l'Uzumaki sourit intérieurement. Il avait réussi à semer le trouble dans l'esprit de son équipier.

___________

**POV Karin**

Je m'inquiétais pour Sasuke. Pas uniquement parce que ce mec est tout de même relativement super beau par rapport à la moyenne nationale, mais surtout parce que j'avais tenté d'imaginer dans quel état je serai si j'avais vécu ne serait-ce que la moitié de son passé. Et j'en avais tremblé. J'ignorais si j'étais seulement attiré par son apparence, ou bien par pitié pour lui, mais je voulais l'aider. Sans vraiment connaître la raison de ce désir en moi. Après tout, j'ai passé ma vie à torturer des gens pour le compte d'Orochimaru. D'où me venait cet espèce de sadisme, et ce fanatisme pour cet homme dangereux?

**"Dis... commença le jeune homme qui courait à côté de moi, Saï.**

**-Oui?**

**-Pourquoi continuer à suivre Sasuke? Il a atteint son but, non?**

**-Que veux tu dire?**

**-Eh bien, il a tué son frère...**

**-Ah... euh oui...**

Mmm... il n'a pas exactement... atteint son but... Il lui reste une dernière chose à faire... Mais ça, vous êtes pas censés le savoir ! songea pensivement l'experte en détéction de chakra.

**-Alors pourquoi le suivre encore aujourd'hui?**

**-... Il est venu me chercher, m'a demandé de l'aider. Moi, je n'ai vécu que pour faire souffrir les cobayes d'Orochimaru, comme Suigetsu par exemple. Alors, quand Sasuke l'a tué... Je l'ai suivi, parce que de toute façon, je n'ai rien à faire d'autre. Et quelque chose me donne l'envie de le suivre….**

**-Est-ce parce qu'il est diablement beau?**

**-Tu es gay?**

**-Non... mais j'ai suffisamment fréquenté les Kunoichis de Konoha...**

**-pff..." dis-je avec un sourire amusé. **

Soudain, je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur mon visage. Une goutte d'eau. Il pleuvait....

_______________

**POV Narrateur**.

A une dizaine de kilomètres de là, un blond savourait sa victoire. Petite, certes, mais il avait parfaitement le scepticisme du corbeau quand il lui avait annoncé que le temps risquait de se gâter. Et maintenant que la pluie était là, il se sentait sadiquement heureux. Il ne voulait pas louper une occasion de prouver à Sasuke qu'il avait progressé. En fait, au fond de lui, Naruto Uzumaki était sans doute rester le même qu'autrefois. Mais ce qui était enfoui dans son coeur, le reste de son âme... Qui serait assez fou pour tenter de le ramener? Il avait tout sacrifié avant de devenir celui qu'il était aujourd'hui. Lui même ne souhaitait pas changer. Il resterait ainsi. Au moins, il ne souffrait pas.

**"-Je sens que tu te délectes d'avoir eu raison...**

**-On ne peut rien te cacher Uchiwa....**

**-Hnn. Cherchons un abri, j'ai pas envie d'être trempé..**

**-Tu crains l'eau M. le katôn ambulant?**

**-Ton humour a empiré ces dernières années...**

**-Et toi, t'as toujours une coupe de cheveux qui m'interpelle! Pourtant, je te fais aucun reproches! --'**

**-….**

**-Arrêtons nous, cette maison délabrée fera l'affaire. »**

Naruto pointait du doigt une bâtisse dont le toit était à moitié disparu, les volets détachés, et la porte d'entrée inexistante. Dire que c'était suffisant était un euphémisme : en tant que ninjas aguerris, ils n'avaient que rarement l'occasion de dormir dans ce qui pourrait être associé à une habitation. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chaumière, et Sasuke prit place dans le canapé défoncé, situé dans ce du ressembler à un salon, des années auparavant. Ou peut-être n'était ce que quelques semaines plus tôt. Comment savoir quand la violence est quotidienne ?

Le blond observa l'ex-nunkénin, occupé à se défaire de sa cape devenue encombrante car imbibée d'eau de pluie. Il révéla alors une autre tenue que celle à laquelle le Jinchuriki était habitué :

L'Uchiwa portait en effet un pantalon noir, plus moulant que de raisonnable au goût du porteur de Kyûbi, et un débardeur de la même couleur, dont les deux bras blancs et musclés dépassaient allégrement. Il semblait évident que niveau musculature, même s'il n'était pas taillé comme un culturiste, le ténébreux ne serait pas en reste pas rapport à l'Uzumaki. Celui-ci eut un rictus carnassier. Pourrait-il battre son vis à vis dans un combat singulier ?

Encore une fois, la petite conscience de Naruto tenta tant bien que mal de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas seulement en combat qu'il souhaitait savoir qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre. Mais comme à son habitude, vous connaissez notre chère tête blonde, il n'écouta pas cette voix qui lui hurlait ce que son corps désirait.

Soudain, une question, indiscrète certes, mais qui turlupinait beaucoup notre Uzumaki préféré s'imposa dans son esprit. Et il ne put s'empêcher de la poser.

**« -Dis moi Uchiwa…**

**-Hnn ?**

**-Est-ce que tu sais comment on fait les enfants ? **

**-C'est quoi cette question ?**

**-Non parce que tu sais, c'est bien beau d'être le dernier héritier de la famille mais si tu sais pas comment procéder pour perpétuer la lignée, t'es pas dans la merde…**

**-Chui censé rire là ?**

**-Pas vraiment. Ma question était à moitié sérieuse quand même… Tu sais pas comment on fait ??**

**-Ca va, je suis pas débile non plus. J'avais demandé à mon….**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Le regard dans le vague, il semblait parti dans ses souvenirs. Les derniers jours de bonheur avec ce qu'il appelait « sa famille ». Lorsqu'il avait posé à Itachi cette fameuse question « Nii-san, comment on fait les bébés ? ». Il eut un sourire absent en y repensant. Où étais-passés ces jours d'innocence ?

**-A ton… ? **

**-Hnn, de toute façon, ça ne te regarde pas que je sache alors la ferme Usuratonkachi ! répliqua le brun, plus violemment que ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment.**

**-Dis donc, reste poli ! Est-ce que je t'insultes moi ? **–-'

Le blond s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'y accouda, malgré la quantité de poussière et de crasse qui s'y étaient accumulées. Un silence s'installa entre les deux ninjas sur-entraînés. Et pour une raison qu'il ignorait, l'héritier du Sharingan se sentit obligé de le rompre.

**« -Uchiwa Sasuke…**

**-Pardon ?**

**-Tu voulais qu'on se re-présente n'est-ce pas? Eh bien allons-y. Uchiwa Sasuke-desu.**

Le blond fixa son vis à vis quelques secondes, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir devant la réaction du brun. A quoi jouait-il ? Ce n'était pas son genre de se plier aux « demandes » des autres. Il soupira. D'un autre côté, que connaissait-il encore du jeune homme de 13 ans qui partageait autrefois son équipe ?

**-Uzumaki Naruto-desu. Hajimemashite.**

**-Hnn… Pour toi, ce sera Sasuke-sama !**

**-Ne rêve pas… teme…**

**-Comment tu m'as appelé Usuratonkachi ?!**

**-Sas'ke temeeeeee !!!**

**-Urusaï !!! » s'écria le brun en poursuivant son équipier.**

Une course poursuite commença alors entre ces deux jeunes hommes si différents physiquement. Le brun s'était élancé derrière le blond afin de lui mettre une raclée bien méritée selon lui, mais en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait parfaitement voir que quelque chose clochait dans son comportement.

En effet, si l'Uchiwa avait vraiment voulu rattraper Naruto, ne pensez vous pas qu'il aurait pu ?

Or, il n'en fit rien. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il souhaitait que ce petit jeu continue. Il ne voulait pas que le blond s'arrête de courir devant lui en lui balançant des insultes. Et il sentait que son équipier non plus ne souhaitait pas que ce jeu cesse. Juste pour cet instant, ils ne désiraient qu'une chose : redevenir les deux enfants d'autrefois.

Et tandis que l'Uzumaki se retournait pour lancer une nouvelle insulte au ténébreux, il glissa sur une couche de graisse incrustée dans le sol. Et comme la Nature est bien faite, notre beau brun n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter et s'affala sur le pauvre porteur de Kyûbi qui amortit le choc.

Il y eut comme un instant de flottement.

Sasuke se trouvait à quatre pattes, les coudes de chaque côté de la tête de Naruto, à genoux au dessus de son ventre, le visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui sur lequel il était tombé. Ils s'observèrent un instant, les yeux onyx profonds plongés dans les orbes bleus glacées du blond. Comme s'ils essayaient tous deux de trouver des réponses aux questions silencieuses qu'ils se posaient sur l'autre.

Aucun des deux n'osait parler. Mais alors que le brun semblait vouloir bouger, cet instant précieux fut brisé par un :

**« Bordel de merde ! **

Bien senti qui résonna dans la pièce. Il repoussa violemment Sasuke, déboussolé de la violence soudaine de l'Uzumaki qui contrastait fortement avec la douceur des minutes précédentes. Mais il reporta bien vite son attention sur le parchemin d'un rouge flamboyant que son équipier venait de sortir de sa poche.

**« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**-Merde… Merde !!**

**-Hey, Usuratonkachi, je te parle !**

**-J'ai pas le temps pour le moment ! lui retorqua le blond en courant vers l'extérieur.**

Ne comprenant pas les agissements de ce dernier, le brun le suivit dehors. Naruto était en train d'essayer d'allumer une petite fusée d'urgence, mais il avait des difficultés à cause de l'humidité de l'air.

**-Laisse.. murmura le brun.**

Il s'approcha de la mèche, et souffla un léger Katôn, qui enflamma la fusée. Remerciant l'héritier Uchiwa d'un signe de tête, le futur Hokage lança l'objet rapidement, qui alla exploser dans le ciel en une multitude d'étincelles rouges.

Les gerbes illuminèrent quelques minutes la forêt, puis plus rien. Le silence. Malgré sa curiosité, notre beau Sharingan n'osa pas parler. Il observait Naruto, qui tendu au maximum scrutait le ciel d'un air soucieux.

**"Allez sakura... Réponds, réponds!" murmura-t-il.**

* * *

**POV Sakura.**

Je regardais tomber les gouttes de pluie depuis une dizaine minutes, à l'abri d'un grand arbre au milieu de la forêt. Suigetsu avait créé une bulle qui nous protegeait de l'humidité en se nourissant des gouttes qui tombaient dessus.

**"Dis moi... Sakura c'est ça?**

**-Oui?**

**-C'est un truc spécial de l'équipe 7 cette espèce... de déprime que vous vous trimballez partout où vous allez? Sans blague, vous pourriez faire pleurer les arbres!**

**-Je crois que c'est déjà le cas... répondis-je, amusée tristement de sa réfléction. Mais tu as raison... Nous en sommes arrivés à un drôle de stade...**

**-Effectivement c'est le moins que tu puisses dire... grimaça mon interlocuteur.**

**-Disons que... depuis notre rencontre avec votre ancien maître... l'avenir de la team 7 était déjà tracé... Comme condamnée. Non, en fait... Peut être que non... Si nous avions pu comprendre ce qui rongeait Sasuke mais... Il était déterminé à tuer son frère... Quoiqu'il arrive. **

**-Hmm... C'est vrai qu'il est pas très causant mais... C'est en l'observant dénigrer Konoha continuellement dès qu'on abordait le sujet que j'ai fini par penser qu'au fond de lui... Il ne s'en fichait pas vraiment... Sinon, il aurait ignoré le sujet, comme il le fait habituellement. **

**-.... Je ne sais pas. Je vais devoir ré-apprendre à... *BLAAAM* Naruto!!**

**-Hein?! Où ça? Et c'est quoi ce truc? cria Suigestu en désignant la fusée rouge qui venait d'exploser dans le ciel.**

**-Pas le temps de t'expliquer, vite! Romps ton Jutsu!!**

**-O-ok!!"**

Labulle d'eau éclata, sans nous mouiller toutefois, et je courus chercher une part de la forêt dégagée d'où l'on pourrait voir le ciel.

Bon sang, cet endroit était immense! Et pourtant, il fallait que je lui réponde immédiatement!

Enfin je trouvais un endroit où je pouvais renvoyer une fusée verte à mon co-équipier. Je tentais de brûler le bout de la mèche avec des difficultés apparentes, mes mains tremblaient. J'avais peur. Serais-je à la hauteur?

**"-Allume toi bon sang!! criais-je exaspérée.**

**-Du calme. Tiens, essaie de nouveau... me dit l'homme-requin en protégeant la mèche de l'humidité extérieure.**

**-Merci... Ah c'est bon! Ecarte toi!"**

La fusée incandescente s'envola rapidement pour aller éclater dans la nuit. J'espérais que Saï et kakashi avaient également vu le signal. Il le fallait. Nous devions rentrer immédiatement au village.

_To be continued..._

* * *

Voilà! J'espère sincèrement que cela vous a plu! Je crois que j'ai arrangé mon style au fur et à mesure que j'ai écrit cette fiction (j'en suis à 15 chapitres pour le moment), donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que j'arrange le reste =)

Merci encore, et à bientôt!


	3. Double mission

Bonjour à toutes et à tous!

Tout dabord, un grand merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, cela fait toujours plaisir, et ça aide pour s'améliorer =)

Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre... Le chapitre 4 est donc disponible, et si je vois qu'il y a une grande demande, j'essaierai sincèrement de publier plus vite la suite =)

Bonne soirée à tous!

* * *

POV Kakashi

Nous devions absolument rentrer. C'était plus qu'une urgence. Tsunade-sama nous l'avait dit elle même :

**« si le parchemin que porte Naruto s'illumine en rouge, rentrez immédiatement au village, je demanderai à une autre équipe de vous remplacer sur votre mission ! Allez ! »**

Cette autre mission qu'elle nous avait confié… Les membres de mon équipe et moi même étions les seuls à être au courant, avec quelques membres de confiance de l'ANBU. Et si ils nous avaient envoyé le signal, c'était qu'il était temps pour nous de la mener à bien. Enfin, quand je dis nous… Saï et moi allions surtout devoir couvrir Sakura et Naruto pendant quelques temps… Le plus gros de cette histoire reposait sur leurs épaules.

**« Nous devons rentrer ! dis-je au membre de Taka qui courait à mes côtés.**

**-Mais nous sommes en mission…**

**-Ca n'a aucune importance. Mon équipe en a une autre à remplir d'une importance capitale.**

**-Je ne changerai pas de trajet si mon chef d'équipe ne me l'ordonne pas…**

**-Ce que nous avons à faire à Konoha pourrait bien changer le futur de Sasuke, et le votre par la même occasion. De plus, ici, le chef d'unité, c'est moi ! Alors allons-y ! »**

Mon interlocuteur sembla hésiter quelques secondes avant de hocher la tête. Nous fîmes demi-tour rapidement.

POV narrateur.

Les quatre binômes se dirigeaient de nouveau vers le village. En chemin, ils croisèrent quatre ANBU que Naruto identifia comme étant Neji, Tenten, Yamato et Ino. Il les salua d'un geste de main discret, avant de poursuivre sa route le plus rapidement possible.

Nous connaissons tous et toutes la superbe position de nos chers ninjas pour courir : les bras le long du corps, la tête penchée vers l'avant et le derrière légèrement remonté. C'est donc dans cette allure plus qu'esthétique que nos huit shinobis se rendirent à Konoha. Les membres de Taka se rangèrent près de Sasuke, dans l'attente d'une réponse aux questions qu'ils se posaient tous les trois.

**« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

**-Hnn…**

**-Merci, mais encore ?**

**-J'en sais rien. Le baka blond ne m'a rien dit…**

**-Pareil pour la fille aux cheveux roses. On était en train de parler sur la psychologie de votre team 7 quand une lumière rouge est apparue. Elle a commencé à crier, puis elle a couru pour essayer d'allumer une autre fusée verte.**

**-Hnn.. c'était le signal qu'attendait Naruto apparemment.**

**-Le membre de la Racine n'a rien voulu me dire non plus… chuchota Karin.**

**-Hnn…**

**-Hatake-san m'a simplement dit que ce qu'ils devaient faire pourrait bien changer notre futur à tous les quatre… Mais je n'ai pas vraiment compris pourquoi…**

**Un silence se fit entre les membres du Faucon. **

**-Nous verrons bien. J'ignore de quoi il s'agit mais n'oubliez pas pourquoi nous sommes là. Le plus important, c'est de collecter des informations sur Danzo et les anciens du Conseil. Connaître leurs habitudes, et faire en sorte de savoir à quel moment je pourrais mettre fin à leurs jours trop heureux….**

**-T'en fais pas psychopathe junior ! On sait ce qu'on a à faire !**

**-N'insulte pas Sasuke ! cria Karin en frappant l'homme-requin.**

**-Héhé, désolé…**

**-Hnn… »**

Quelques mètres devant, Sakura était en proie à une terrible crise d'angoisse. Elle avait peur. L'appréhension de la situation s'emparait d'elle inexorablement, et elle ne savait que faire pour ne pas sombrer dans une terreur profonde. Si elle ne s'était pas juré de ne plus verser une lame, la jeune femme aurait sans douté pleurer de peur.

**« Tu te tortures pour rien, Sakura-chan…**

**-Rien, ce n'est pas exactement le mot que j'aurais utilisé ! **

**-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes ? Tu es la meilleure dans ton domaine !**

**-Et si je panique ? Si ça ne marche pas ? Si je n'arrive pas à….**

**-Calme toi, respire calmement… lui dit tranquillement Saï en posant une main sur son front.**

Bien que toujours effrayée, la kunoichi obéit au membre de la Racine. Elle sentit soudain une vague de calme et de bien être s'emparer d'elle. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme brun.

**-Comment as-tu fait ça ?**

**-Technique de Danzo. On est soumis à une telle pression psychologique qu'il fallait bien trouver quelque chose pour nous apaiser un tant soit peu….**

**-C'est extraordinaire… Mais même si je me sens plus calme, l'angoisse est toujours là…**

**-Tu vas y arriver Sakura-chan, tu en es capable et ça, j'en suis certain. Pense à moi, il va falloir que je contienne l'autre Teme là bas…. La rassura Naruto en lui prenant la main.**

**-Tu n'as pas tort.. C'est peut être toi qui a la pire tâche dans cette histoire.. grimaça la jeune femme.**

**-Je ne te le fais pas dire… soupira le blond. »**

De là où il était, Sasuke aperçut sans mal les trois jeunes gens qui discutaient. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il se sentit soudain agacé. C'était un sentiment diffus, une petite pointe d'énervement dont il ne comprenait ni l'origine ni la raison. Et lorsqu'il vit la main du Kitsune saisir celle de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses, ce sentiment d'énervement s'accentua plus encore. Ce n'était pas vraiment de la fureur. C'était autre chose, en plus de la colère et du ressentiment qu'il éprouvait. Mais il connaissait cette sensation désagréable. Il l'avait déjà ressenti, bien longtemps auparavant…. Lorsqu'il voyait son frère être toujours félicité par son père, obtenant par la même occasion toute l'attention de ses parents : Jalousie ? C'était illogique, de quoi aurait-il bien pu être jaloux ?….

Mais, c'était encore plus fort qu'auparavant. Et lorsque ses deux ex-coéquipiers échangèrent un regard rempli d'une affection profonde que le jeune homme n'aurait su comprendre, les ayant quitté longtemps auparavant, il déclencha, sans même s'en rendre compte, ses deux pupilles rouges héritées de son clan.

**"Sasuke ? Ca ne va pas ?**

**-Hey le traqueur ! Rétracte tes yeux de tueur, tu vas assassiner quelqu'un du regard si tu continues comme ça ! Surtout que tes ondes meurtrières, c'est pas excellent pour notre pote Juugo, ,alors calmos !**

**-Hnn… 'solé… grogna l'Uchiwa en retrouvant son regard profondément noir.**

**-Je vais bien… dit simplement l'homme à la double personnalité.**

**-Nous arrivons au village, peut-être que nous allons obtenir plus d'informations une fois sur place. »**

POV Sasuke.

Comme Karin nous l'avait fait remarquer, nous arrivâmes à Konoha quelques minutes plus tard. Ses capacités de détection de Chakra m'ont toujours impressionné, même si je ne lui ai jamais dit. Après que nous ayons franchi la porte principale du village, Naruto et Sakura partirent en courant vers la tour de l'Hokage. Hnn… Sans doute voulaient-ils enchaîner sur leur autre « mission » qui leur avait été confié.

Quelque chose en moi remua soudainement. Pour une raison que j'ignorais, j'avais envie de savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Surtout que d'après ce qu'avait dit Juugo, cela me concernait. Et donc, mon équipe et ma mission également. Je ne pensais pas que Sakura et cet Usuratonkachi aient vraiment saisi la raison de mon brusque retour à Konoha. Et même si c'était le cas, ils ne m'auraient probablement pas trahi. Tels que je les connaissais, ils seraient même plutôt du genre à essayer de me couvrir et même, à m'aider. Je décidais donc de suivre mes deux ex-coéquipiers afin d'en découvrir un peu plus sur cette mission secrète qu'on leur avait confié.

Je fis un signe aux membres de Taka pour qu'ils me suivent dans ma demeure. Je devais avant tout leur parler.

Après avoir pénétré dans le salon, Suigetsu s'installa nonchalamment sur un fauteuil, tandis que Juugo allait se poster près de la fenêtre sans pour autant s'asseoir. Karin saisit une chaise pour s'y installer, et je me mis près de la porte coulissante pour leur faire face.

**« Je vais aller enquêter un peu sur la mission des membres de la team 7. Pendant ce temps, j'aimerais que vous récupériez un maximum d'informations sur les membres du conseil et sur leur passé. Trouvez un moyen d'avoir accès aux archives, cherchez leurs erreurs, trouvez un moyen de les faire chanter et donc, sortir de leur trou.**

**-Rien que ça ? Je sais pas si tu m'as bien regardé Sasuke, mais j'ai pas la tête d'un mec de Konoha moi…**

**-Sans compter le fait que notre réputation nous a précédé si on prend en compte les regards que nous portent les ninjas du coin… rajouta Karin.**

**-Eh bien, faites vous apprécier…**

**-Que veux-tu dire ? me demanda Juugo.**

**-S'il y a bien une chose que l'on peut accorder à ce village, c'est son incroyable capacité à bien s'entendre avec ses voisins. Les shinobis de ce village, et en particulier ceux de ma promotion sont des personnes relativement ouvertes et très sociales, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire… **

**-Ca doit être pour ça que tu pas te les blairer…**

**-Devenez amis avec eux, et obtenez des informations. C'est tout ce que je vous demande… dis-je sans prendre en compte la remarque de Suigetsu.**

**-Entendu… » **

Je quittai les lieux après avoir obtenu l'approbation de mon équipe. Direction le bureau du Hokage. Je masquai mon chakra et courus vers l'endroit qui m'intéressait. Je glissai comme une ombre sur les toits des bâtiments, retrouvant l'ambiance du village dont je n'avais pourtant pas oublié, à ma grande surprise, l'agitation et les moindres mouvements.

J'avais réussi à me glisser jusque devant le bureau de l'Hokage, mais, alors que j'allais coller mon oreille à la porte pour entendre le conversation, la porte d'ouvrit brusquement.

Vous vous êtes déjà trouvés dans ce genre de situation ? Parce que vous avez vraiment l'air con lorsque vous êtes sur le point de perdre l'équilibre parce que la personne derrière la porte l'a ouverte, vous ôtant vote appui. Naruto me fixa bizarrement.

POV Naruto

**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?**

**-J'étais venue demander à l'Hokage la raison pour laquelle notre mission avait été brusquement coupé….**

**-Je ne crois pas que cela te regarde…**

**-Il me semble pourtant que si Dobe !**

**-Comment tu m'as appelé ?!**

**-Comme tu le mérites, Usuratonkachi !**

**-Ca suffit les garçons ! Naruto, je dois y aller… Alors s'il vous plait, ne vous disputez pas ! Si en plus du reste, je dois avoir votre échange dans la tête….**

**-Gomen Sakura-chan… Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas y arriver !**

**-Arigato, Naruto… me répondit-elle avant de commencer à partir.**

**-Mate, Sakura-chan !**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**-Si tu sens que… enfin je veux dire… **

Je fixai Sasuke d'un air gêné. Comment pouvais-je expliquer cela ?

**-Si jamais il n'y a plus d'espoir, je t'interdis de faire un grand geste de bonté pour réussir !**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, je n'en aurai pas besoin ! répondit-elle en me faisant un geste de la main.**

Je la vis disparaître au coin d'un couloir. Je devinai ses pas jusqu'à l'hôpital, puis descendre dans les sous-sols du bâtiment, là où le nombre de personnes qui ont accès à cette salle se compte sur les doigts des mains.

**-J'espère ne pas vous avoir dérange dans votre bel échange romantique… commença l'autre teme.**

**-Non ça va, t'as toujours su te faire discret ! ripostais-je, acide avant de m'éloigner.**

**-On peut savoir ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il en me suivant.**

**-Ecoute, j'ai vraiment pas envie de discuter de ça avec toi maintenant, ok ? Je suis assez inquiet pou Sakura-chan sans que tu viennes en plus m'emmerder avec tes problèmes psychologiques !**

**-Tu l'appelles toujours Sakura-chan…**

**-Hmm ? Une vieille habitude que j'ai gardé. Et un moyen aussi de rester un peu ceux que nous étions autrefois… répondis-je en haussant les épaules.**

Sans même m'en rendre compte, j'avais pris la direction de l'hôpital. Je restai debout à fixer le grand bâtiment blanc, espérant transmettre ma force à la personne qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, luttant pour quelqu'un…

**-Naruto…**

**-Hmm ?**

**-Quelle est la mission que doit accomplir Sakura ?**

Je soupirai. Nous y étions. Je n'étais pas supposé lui dévoiler le secret de notre mission, mais à quoi servirait de lui cacher la vérité plus longtemps ? Prenant une bouffée d'air, je me tournai vers mon interlocuteur.

**-Sauver ton frère, Itachi Uchiwa… »**

_To be continued..._


	4. Te comprendre

Voici le chapitre 4 =)

Je remercie celles qui m'ont laissé une review, ça me touche beaucoup =)

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, il m'avait donné du mal , mais j'étais plutôt contente du résultat =)

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Merci encore, et à bientôt pour le chapitre 5!

* * *

**POV Naruto**

Sasuke me fixait d'un air perdu, avec un mélange de pitié dans le regard, comme si j'étais le plus abruti du monde.

Au fond, quoi de plus naturel après lui avoir annoncé que la mission de notre co-équipière n'était rien d'autre que de sauver la vie de son frère aîné qu'il s'était evertué à tuer quelques jours plus tôt?

**"-Pardon? me demanda-t-il.**

**-Tu as bien entendu teme... soupirais-je. Sakura doit ramener ton frère parmi nous...**

**-Mais... C'est pas... Il était mort! Il n'existe pas de techniques pour ramencer les morts à la vie! Tu racontes n'importe quoi!**

**-Tu as fait deux erreurs en une seule réplique... Vraiment, quelle fermeture d'esprit!**

**-Que...?**

**-Ton frère n'était **_**pas**_** mort... Malade, Condamné, gravement blessé et sur le point d'y passer certes, mais mort... non. Après votre combat, notre équipe s'est rendue sur les lieux. Tu avais disparu, mais le corps d'Itachi-san était toujours là. Sakura-chan l'a ausculté. Il est normal que tu aies cru à sa mort, ses pulsations étaient si faibles que seul une medic-nin aurait pu les percevoir.**

**Et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Elle a prodigué tous les soins possibles sur place, puis nous l'avons emmené à Konoha de nuit, dans la plus grande discrétion possible. Il a été descendu dans les sous-sols de l'hôpital, et placé en soins intensifs. Il était prévu que l'on nous fasse signe une fois que son état soit assez stable pour... l'opération.**

**-.... Je suppose que c'était le parchemin carmin? dit-il, acide.**

**-Oui, répondis-je sans faire attention au ton de sa voix. Il était l'alerte qui me signalait que l'état d'Itachi permettait cette délicate manipulation. C'est pourquoi nous devions faire vite, car il n'était pas dit que son état reste stationnaire longtemps...**

**-.... Et où est censée être ma deuxième erreur? **

**-Penser qu'il n'existe pas de techniques pouvant ramener les morts à la vie. Il y eut une personne qui avait créé ce jutsu pour une personne qui lui était chère...**

**-Vraiment? **

Je soupirais. Il ne me croyait pas. J'allais me prendre un coup.

**-Il faut remonter quatre ans en arrière. J'étais parti en apprentissage avec Ero-Senin, et quelques temps à peine après mon retour à Konoha, une attaque contre le kazekage de Suna fut lancée. Tu te souviens de Gaara?**

**-Le psychopathe? Plutôt oui! Pourquoi?**

**-Hmm... fis-je amusé.**

**-Eh bien, ce Kazekage, c'était lui. Il l'est toujours d'ailleurs. Il avait été enlevé par l'Akatsuki, plus exactement par Deidara, le malade aux explosifs que tu as tué, et par Akasuna no Sasori. Ce dernier avait une grand-mère, Chiyo-Baasama, qui avait créé un jutsu ultime, permettant de donner sa vie pour sauver celle d'un autre. Grâce à elle, Gaara fut ramené à la vie. Avant de mourir, elle avait enseigné sa technique à Sakura-chan, après que celle-ci lui ait demandé. A mon avis, elle pense s'en servir un jour pour l'un de nous deux. Enfin bref. C'est ce Jutsu qu'elle va utiliser pour sauver la vie de ton frère."**

Sasuke m'observa, complètement désemparé. Sans doute se demandait-il si je n'avais pas abusé des ramens dernièrement. Possible, pour calmer l'angoisse, la peur, et mes crises lorsque je devais éviter de céder sous le poids de Kyuubi. Mais le brun semblait en proie à une quantité de sensations opposées les unes aux autres. Colère, Peur, Espoir...

Après quelques minutes de silence, durant lesquelles je m'étais remis à fixer le grand bâtiment blanc, il reprit la parole.

**"-Tu te fous de moi?! Arrête de raconter des conneries! Ca t'amuses de jouer avec mes sentiments?! C'est ta vengeance pour me punir d'avoir quitté le village?! Tu veux me voir souffrir, encore plus qu'avant, pas vrai??!"**

_______

**POV Sasuke.**

Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Comment pouvait-il me dire ce genre de choses? J'avais envie de le frapper. Tout de suite. Les mots ne suffisaient pas à exprimer mon ressentiment. Je ne pus contenir ma fureur plus longtemps : je lui envoyai un coup de poing d'une grande violence en plein visage. Sous l'impact, il tomba par terre et roula sur plusieurs mètres. Mais ça ne suffisait pas. Je me jettai sur lui, et je me mis à le frapper de toutes mes forces. Les sharingans enclenchés, les yeux écarquillés par ma colère.

**"-Bâtard!!!**

Il encaissai mes coups sans dire un mot, sans qu'une plainte ne s'échappa de sa bouche.

**-Enfoiré, t'es le pire de tous!!**

Je lui brisai le nez, lui ouvrit l'arcade sourcillière avant de lui envoyer un crochet d'une violence extrême dans la machoîre.

**-Connard, connard, connard!! criais-je en ponctuant mes mots d'un coup de poing.**

Le sang giclait, me couvrant les mains, coulant en minces filets de la bouche de Naruto.

**-JE TE HAIS!!! JE VOUS HAIS!!! TOUS AUTANT QUE VOUS ÊTES!!**

Alors que j'allais le frapper de nouveau, il me saisit les poignets. Doucement, mais fermement. Je voulais lui jeter un Genjutsu, Tsukuyomi par exemple.

Mais en croisant ses orbes bleu, mes sharingans se rétractèrent d'eux mêmes. Il y avait tellement de douleur dans son regard. Aucun sentiment belliqueux, juste une profonde tristesse...

**"-Pardon... murmura-t-il. Je suis désolé Sasuke..."**

Je fus incapable de répondre. Il se redressa et passa ses bras derrière mes épaules, me serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces.

**"Je suis tellement, tellement désolé.... Si tu savais..."**

Pour la deuxième fois en très peu de temps, je sentis des larmes qui s'échappaient de mes yeux. Le regard levé vers le ciel, les bras le long du corps, je sentais les perles salées couler sur mon visage et je ne cherchais pas à les essuyer. Je n'arrivais pas à me rendre compte de la situation.

**"Pardon, pardon, pardon...."**

Pourquoi s'excusait-il? De quoi pouvait-il être désolé? L'était-il pour le massacre de mon clan? De ces années perdues, à courir après une vengeance qui ne se portait pas sur la bonne personne? La manipulation de mon frère? Il ne pouvait pas savoir la vérité alors quoi?

Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes. La puissance de Naruto, qui me serrait contre lui, ne faiblit à aucun moment mais je ne cherchais pas à m'en défaire.

J'avais appuyé mon front sur son épaule gauche, les mains desespéremment accrochées à sa veste, dans la quête d'un appui perdu depuis des années.

Les passants nous regardaient bizarrement, Naruto ensanglanté qui serrait contre lui le deuxième nunkénin Uchiwa...

Son étreinte finit par se relâcher, il me repoussa légérement de façon à me regarder dans les yeux.

**"-Sasuke, ce que je t'ai dit, c'est la stricte vérité. Je n'aurai jamais, jamais inventé un mensonge d'une importance pareille pour me venger. Dans cette histoire, tu es sans doute celui qui le plus souffert, alors je n'ai aucune raison de te faire payer ta fuite.**

**-...**

**-Et crois-tu sincérement que je serai aussi inquiet pour Sakura-chan si je t'avais menti? Quant à elle, elle était tellement angoissée à l'idée de louper son opération, si tu savais...**

**-....**

**-Bon, c'est pas que tu es lourd, mais notre position est quand même... sujette à suppositions, donc, ce serait pas mal si tu te relevais teme...**

Je me rendis alors affectivement compte que j'étais assis sur Naruto, toujours accroché à son dos, tandis que ses mains me tenaient le visage pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. Et effectivement, à califourchon sur ses cuisses comme cela, on pouvait supposer que.... Ah non merde!!

-'solé! dis-je en me relevant brusquement, le rouge aux joues.

Comment ça, ' le rouge aux joues '??? Bordel mais non!!! Raaaaaah!! Fiiuuu respire, Calme Uchiwien, je t'invoque....

**-Bah tiens, c'est nouveau ça! Tu sais t'excuser toi? oO**

**-...**

**-Roh, te vêxe pas!**

**-Dis... murmurais-je.**

**-Hmmm?**

**-Pourquoi... vouloir sauver un nunkénin comme Itachi?**

**-Tu veux jouer à ça? Je suis étonné, je pensais pourtant que tu allais nous clamer l'innocence de ton frère, et tu l'enfonces au lieu de ça!**

**-Que veux-tu dire?**

**Naruto soupira, puis prit une inspiration avant de me regarder dans les yeux.**

**-Nous savons la vérité...**

**________**

**POV Naruto.**

**-Vous savez... Mais, comment? C'est impossible! Sa mission était classée top-secrète...**

**-Tu sais, ça sert aussi d'avoir un membre de la Racine dans son équipe...**

**-Le mec au sourire bizarre?**

**-Ouaip. Au début lui et moi, on a eu beaucoup de mal à s'entendre. Je n'aimais pas cette expression figée qu'il affichait toujours, indéchiffrable. Quitte à choisir, je préférais encore avoir ton habituel air renfrogné qu'un faux sourire constant! Un jour, il t'a tellement insulté que Sakura-chan lui a envoyé un coup de poing mémorable...**

**-Aie...**

**-Comme tu dis! Bref, par la suite, on s'est rapprochés de lui, on a appris à le connaître. Lui aussi, il n'a pas eu la vie facile... Il travaillait pour Danzo mais il a voulu continuer à être en équipe avec nous. Par la suite, Tsunade nous a confié ses doutes sur la véritable culpabilité de ton frère, après avoir découvert des écrits du troisième hokage qui parlaient "d'énorme erreur", de "massacre inhumain demandé à un trop jeune enfant" et "pauvre Sasuke". Mais nous ne savions pas comment accéder aux archives des ANBU. Saï a alors proposé de nous aider. Un tatouage sur la langue l'empêche de révéler quoi que ce soit sur Danzo, mais il pouvait toujours faire son enquête. Et il l'a faite, en prenant énormément de risques pour sa vie...**

**-Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela? me demanda Sasuke, visiblement surpris.**

**-Il s'interroge toujours sur notre "lien" je crois. Nous sommes devenus amis aussi et puis....**

**-Et puis?**

**-Pour tout te dire, je crois qu'il a accepté quand Sakura-chan lui a demandé de tout son coeur... finis-je amusé par ce souvenir. C'est sans doute la seule fois de ma vie où j'ai vu un peu de couleur sur son visage pâle comme la mort!**

**-Hnn...**

**-J'ai rêvé où tu as souri?**

**-Tu rêves Usuratonkachi! dit-il en détournant le regard.**

Je ne voulais pas qu'il croit que j'étais capable de m'abaisser à de telles faiblesses! Pas lui...

**-Mouais... Enfin, Saï a fait des recherches. Il a trouvé les documents, et nous avons découvert quelque chose que je n'aurais même pas suspecté dans mes pires cauchemars. Et quand je repense à ce que j'ai dit à ton frère, quelques temps avant que votre combat ne commence... Je me dis qu'il faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à fermer ma gueule!**

**-Ca, c'est pas faux...**

**-Jtai pas demandé ton avis --'. Quand nous avons découvert que tout avait été orchestré par Danzo et les membres du conseil, nous avons compris notre erreur. Et la tienne par extansion. Tu courrais depuis des années après une vengeance qui ne visait pas la bonne personne. Nous nous sommes donc dépéchés de retourner là où j'avais rencontré Itachi, puis nous avons suivi sa piste. Mais c'était trop tard. Tu étais parti, et ton frère laissé pour mort gisé à Terre. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir, je m'en voulais tellement. Sakura-chan a alors parlé de cette technique qu'elle avait apprise. Elle a dit qu'elle le sauverait, et que moi, je devais te ramener pour que nous puissions dénoncer les agissements du conseil, et ré-habiliter votre famille. **

**-Rappelle moi pourquoi j'ai refusé de sortir avec cette fille quelques années plus tôt! dit-il en regardant le bâtiment blanc.**

Je sentis un pincement me serrer le coeur avec violence. Toutefois, je préférais jouer sur l'ironie, quitte à devoir tester l'Uchiwa présent à mes côtés.

**-Hmm... Dabord, parce que t'étais un obsédé de la vengeance. Ensuite, parce que le mot amour ne devait pas faire parti de ton vocabulaire, et qu'à cette époque, Sakura-chan était quand même gamine, comme moi d'ailleurs. Enfin, parce que tu m'as l'air légérement gay sur les bords...."**

Il y eut comme un instant de flottement. Je me rendis alors compte de ce que je venais de dire. Pourquoi lui avais-je, indirectement certes, mais demander quand même s'il était de ce penchant là?! Je m'en foutais, c'était sa vie! Et pourtant... Pourtant j'esperais que sa réponse confirmerait mes paroles.

Je voulais l'entendre le dire. Mais pourquoi? Quel était cette sensation que j'avais ressenti quand il avait parlé de sortir avec Sakura-chan? Je ne comprenais rien, j'étais perdu... Ce sentiment lorsque je l'avais serré contre moi... Je m'étais senti brûler, comme si j'allais prendre feu d'un instant à l'autre... Bon sang, mais c'était quoi _ça _?!

Sasuke sembla enfin comprendre ce que je voulais lui dire et se tourna vers moi.

**"-Tu...**

**-Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun!! Nous avons besoin de vous... c'est une urgence!**

**-Que se passe-t-il?! demandais-je à l'infirmière, Shizune en l'occurence.**

**-L'opération... Il y a des complications, Sakura-chan a besoin de vous!**

**-De... nous? murmura Sasuke.**

**-Oui de vous! Dépêchez vous, ne discutez pas et suivez moi!" cria la brune en nous prenant la main.**

Nous n'eûmes pas d'autres choix que de la suivre vers l'hôpital, mais je pouvais sentir la tension qui émanait de Sasuke à des kilomètres.

_________

**POV Sasuke.**

L'infirmière nous entraîna dans les sous-sols du bâtiment, de plus en plus profondément dans la Terre. Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'ils puissent y avoir autant de salles dans cet endroit. Dix minutes plus tard, ayans couru le plus vite possible, nous nous retrouvâmes à l'entrée d'une salle gardée par un sceau. La jeune femme se mordit le doigt, faisant couler du sang qu'elle étendit sur la porte.

Cette dernière céda sur ses gongs, et souvrit lentement. Nous pénétrâmes dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle d'opération. Sur une grande table, un corps était allongé. Je me tendis en reconnaissante ce chakra, faible certes mais pourtant bien présent. Mon frère...

**"-Vous voilà enfin! dit Sakura, la respiration visiblement difficile.**

**-Sakura-chan, qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

**-Des com-pli-cations... haleta-t-elle.**

**-Ca ne va pas? demandais-je.**

Ses cheveux avaient repoussés, elle les avaient attaché en une queue de cheval lui arrivant au niveau des épaules. La sueur perlait sur son front, elle tremblait, et semblait pâle. Ouais, pas la peine de me rappeler que niveau pâleur, il n'y a que Saï pour me battre, chui au courant, merci bien!

**-Cette opération est épuisante... Et nous avons des problèmes de deux ordres. Naruto, j'ai besoin de ton Chakra. Il ne m'en manque pas beaucoup mais un coup de main serait bienvenue...**

**-Bien sûr, je l'ai déjà fait, je peux recommencer!**

**-Merci... Sasuke... dit-elle en se tournant vers moi.**

**-Hnn?**

**-Ton frère ne semble pas vouloir revenir... Là est mon second problème. Chaque fois que je suis sur le point d'y arriver, sa conscience m'échappe de nouveau, c'est pourquoi mon Chakra n'est plus suffisant pour tenter de le ramener. Je l'ai épuisé à force de tentatives... Alors, j'aimerais que tu ailles le chercher....**

**-Comment ça?**

**-Regarde. Naruto, viens m'aider.**

Je les vis prendre place autour du corps de mon frère. Sakura plaça ses mains sur son buste dénudé, et Naruto ajouta les siennes par dessus. Une cloche verte se forma au dessus de leurs membres.

**-Sasuke, ajoute tes mains sur les nôtres, et pense de tout ton coeur à lui! Appelle le, ramène le! Tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire, moi, il ne sait pas qui je suis! Il ignore que tu sais tout, alors c'est à toi de jouer maintenant!**

Je me figeai quelques instants. J'observai mes deux équipiers se démener pour ramener un homme dont il ne savait rien, si ce n'est qu'il était mon frère, et un ninja fidèle à son village.

**-Sasuke!! crièrent-ils en choeur."**

Je secouai la tête et courus me placer à côté de Naruto. Je posai mes mains sur les leurs, et je fermai les yeux. Je me sentis aspiré, amené dans un monde inconnu. Tout était sombre, froid... Je tremblais, c'étaient les ténébres du coeur de mon frère.

**"-Itachi... Itachi où es tu?"**

Je parcourais un chemin tortueux et désolé, remplis de ronces qui hurlaient leur douleur. J'aperçus une forme qui se distinguait de ce paysage, et je courus vers elle. Un jeune garçon, les cheveux noirs défaits, replié sur lui même, qui pleurait. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus de treize ans... L'âge de mon frère quand on lui avait ordonné de tuer sa famille...

**"-Itachi... Je suis là... Il faut rentrer...**

**-Sa... suke? Que fais-tu ici?**

**-Je suis venu te chercher...**

**-Je... ne peux pas rentrer.... j'ai tué tout le monde... tellement... de sang partout.... Oh petit frère, je suis tellement désolé...**

**-Je sais Nii-san... Je sais tout... Il faut que tu viennes avec moi maintenant... Tout ira bien, on ne nous séparera plus. Viens!"**

Je lui tendis la main. Il la regarda un moment, puis sa main frêle d'enfant de treize ans la prit et la serra de toutes ses forces, comme pour être sur de ne pas la lâcher. Je le tirai contre moi.

**"-Itachi...**

**-Sasuke... Où suis-je?**

**-Vous êtes à Konoha, Itachi-san... dit Naruto, qui portait Sakura dans ses bras.**

**-Ah... tu es là toi... Comment ça à Konoha?! Pourquoi suis-je en vie?**

**-Du calme, nous allons tout vous expliquer. Mais pour l'heure, je vais aller porter Sakura-chan dans une chambre, elle a tout donné pour vous ramener. Ensuite, vous allez vous aussi dormir et manger un peu. Après, quand vous aurez repris des forces, nous vous dirons tout...**

**-Hnn...**

**-Alala... Les Uchiwa, toujours aussi éloquents --' "**

J'observai mon frère qui se rallongeait sur la table, tandis que l'infirmère de tout à l'heure s'affairait autour de lui pour lui préparer sa perfusion. Naruto avait emmené Sakura dans une chambre pas loin. Faudra vraiment que je pense à la remercier celle-là... Et le mec au sourire bizarre aussi... Et puis le baka...

Je me collai au mur et glissai à terre, épuisé. Je fermai les yeux, et me laissai saisir par le sommeil.

To be continued....


	5. Aller de l'avant

**Une semaine plus tard :**

**POV Sasuke.**

Cela faisait sept jours à présent que Sakura, Naruto et moi avions ramené mon… frère à la vie. Il était censé être hors de danger, cependant, je m'étais inquiété pour sa maladie qui était indépendante de ses blessures passées. Shizune-san m'avait assuré que tout irait bien, toutefois j'avais pu percevoir un sourire triste sur son visage, que j'identifiais sans difficultés. Mon ex-équipière médic-nin avait pris la maladie en elle, afin de préserver les forces d' Itachi. Je soupirai.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à Konoha les gens soient aussi purs ? Comme touchés par la grâce de la bonté, l'attention et le dévouement de sa personne. Sans blague, ça avait vraiment le don de m'exaspérer toute cette gentillesse débordante !

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment réagir face à toutes ces marques d'affection dont j'avais été privé depuis si longtemps. J'avais mal au cœur…

**« -Ca ne va pas Sasuke ? me demanda Karin en posant sa main sur mon front.**

Je soupirai de nouveau, profitant de la douceur de ce contact presque maternel. Elle était bien l'une des seules que j'autorisais à franchir cette barrière qui me séparait du reste du monde.

**-Hnn… Je réfléchissais.**

**-Comme quoi, tout arrive !**

**-Suigetsu, ferme là !! s'exclama mon amie rousse.**

**-Ok ma belle, te fâche pas comme ça ! » répondit l'homme requin en levant les mains comme pour s'excuser.**

J'attendis la suite de leur récurrente dispute, qui ne vint pas. Je levai un sourcil, étonné par ce calme. Juugo ne semblait pas surpris. J'observai les deux ennemis habituels qui ne disaient plus un mot. Karin me semblait légèrement rouge tandis que Suigetsu la détaillait en coin.

Hnn… J'avais compris. Il ne me manquait plus que ça... Bon, autant mettre les points sur les « i » dès maintenant :

**« -Je vous préviens, je me fous complètement de vos sentiments les uns pour les autres…**

**-Euh… ça on le savait déjà Captain' ! me dit Suigetsu depuis son fauteuil.**

**-Haine, tolérance, amitié ou bien… amour… , j'appuyais ce dernier mot d'un regard insistant vers le couple à venir. Je refuse que vos élans sentimentaux et psychologiques entravent mes plans. Pas de sacrifices inutiles pour vous entre-protégez. Chacun devra garder sa place quand il le devra. Suis-je clair ?**

**-Hola, mais c'est qu'il fait peur ! Bien compris Captain' !**

**-Message reçu… murmura la jeune femme de l'équipe avant de quitter les lieux.**

J'entendis coulisser la porte, et je sentis son chakra s'éloigner. Suigetsu soupira avant de se tourner vers moi.

**-Tu sais que je te respecte énormément, même si je ne le montre pas mais… il faudrait vraiment que tu songes à te trouver quelqu'un… Sinon, tu ne pourras jamais comprendre les sentiments des autres, ni le monde qui t'entoure d'ailleurs ! C'est bien beau de jouer les gros insensibles, mais la vie ne se limite pas à ça, même pour un ninja…**

**-Hnnn… les filles d'ici ne m'intéresse pas… répondis-je.**

**-J'ai jamais dit que ça devait être un fille…. Me répondit-il avant de partir sur les traces de Karin.**

**-…**

**-Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour mais je suis daccord avec lui Sasuke. Tu aurais bien besoin de quelqu'un à tes côtés sur qui tu pourrais te reposer… murmura Juugo.**

**-Attends, j'ai rêvé ou il m'a implicitement conseillé de sortir avec un homme ?**

**-… Ca aura mis le temps .**

**-Hnn… Bon, je vais aller voir mon frère. Tâche de connaître l'emploi du temps de Danzo.**

**-Bien ! »**

Je quittai rapidement les lieux, à l'instar de mes deux équipiers quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me mis à marcher lentement une fois dans la rue principal.

Il était très tôt, et les restaurants ainsi que les différentes échoppes commençaient à peine à s'ouvrir pour se préparer à une nouvelle journée de travail. La ville s'éveillait sous les rayons de l'aube, tandis que je réfléchissais à la semaine qui venait de passer. J'avais dit la vérité aux membres de Taka qui, bien qu'un peu perdus en apprenant que mon frère était toujours en vie, attendaient toujours mes ordres pour la suite des événements. Chaque jour, j'avais rendu visite à Itachi en compagnie de Naruto. Ses yeux étaient entourés d'un bandage, car l'état de sa vue était aléatoire, malgré les soins apportés par Sakura.

En général, il se reposait lorsque nous venions et il se contentait de questions rapides sur le moyen qui l'avait ramené parmi nous. Il était très reconnaissant envers Sakura, tout comme moi d'ailleurs même si je le montrais moins que lui. Enfin… pour lui exprimer, encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle puisse nous entendre… Depuis la fin de l'opération, elle était dans le coma et ne s'était toujours pas réveillée.

Je savais qu'elle avait pris en elle la maladie de mon frère, croyant sûrement qu'en tant que medic-nin, elle pourrait se soigner au fur et à mesure. Saï et Naruto allaient la voir tous les jours, espérant son réveil. Moi, je n'osais pas me rendre à son chevet. Je m'en voulais, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi… Sûrement parce que cette fille que j'avais repoussé étant enfant avait donné sa vie pour ramener mon frère… Et aussi à cause de ce que m'avait dit mon ex-équipier blond… Le membre de la Racine n'était pas insensible au charme de Sakura…

En chemin, je rencontrais justement celui auquel je pensais : mon remplaçant dans la team Kakashi : Saï. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas hésité à risquer sa vie pour obtenir des informations confidentielles et capitales sur la mission d'Itachi. Même s'il l'avait fait en parti pour les yeux verts de mon ancienne équipière, cela m'avait touché bien que je ne l'aurais admis pour rien au monde. D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça…

**« Comment va-t-elle ?**

**-Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, mais elle s'accroche comme nous tous…**

**-Hnn… Je suis désolé…**

**-Pourquoi t'excuses tu ?**

**-Elle est dans le coma parce qu'elle a sauvé mon frère… Tu dois m'en vouloir à mort… Parce que… tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?**

**-Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir même si je le souhaitais. C'était son choix, tout comme c'était le mien de risquer ma vie pour trouver des informations. Sakura voulait faire cette opération, elle avait pris sa décision, elle en connaissait les risques.**

**-…**

**-Tu me demandes si je l'aime… Même si c'était le cas, comment le saurais-je ? J'ignore ce que c'est moi, l'amour… Ce sentiment m'est inconnu comme beaucoup d'autres d'ailleurs. Je sais juste que je suis heureux lorsque je me trouve à ses côtés et que ses yeux sourient… Disons que nous avons créé un lien, comme Naruto avec toi…**

Je me figeai à l'entente de ces derniers mots.

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Ce lien entre lui et moi est mort, je l'ai brisé il y a bien longtemps…**

**-Vraiment ? Pourquoi aurait-il alors cherché à te retrouver à n'importe quel prix ?**

**-… C'était son fardeau, sa promesse. Il s'était juré de me ramener, il l'avait promis au monde entier. Et comme il tient toujours ses engagements, sans jamais renoncer…**

**-C'est comme ça qu'il conçoit son Nindo, je suis au courant. Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il y avait plus que cela ? Moi, quand je l'écoutais parler de toi, je pouvais voir son regard s'embraser… Ses souvenirs de vos missions éclataient à travers ses paroles et il semblait redevenir celui qu'il était autrefois. **

**-…**

**-Ni toi ni moi ne sommes vraiment doués pour les relations avec les autres, ou pour exprimer ce que nous ressentons mais… Je suis sur d'une chose : il existe entre Naruto et toi quelque chose de bien plus fort que la haine et la rivalité… J'en suis convaincu… **

Un silence s'installa entre nous. Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de me dire, en cherchant la véracité…

**-Bon, nous sommes arrivés… Tu descends, et moi je monte ! Passe le bonjour de ma part à Itachi-san.**

**-Hnn… Je viendrais voir Sakura dans la journée… »**

S'il fut surpris par ma décision, il n'en laissa rien paraître et me fit un de ses sourires étranges dont il avait le secret avant de prendre l'ascenseur.

Après avoir quitté Saï, je pris la direction des sous-sols de l'hôpital, me rendant invisible aux yeux des personnes alentours par ma rapidité. J'arrivai devant la chambre de mon frère, toujours gardé par un puissant sceau. Je me mordis le pouce, et appliquai le sang sur la porte, comme chaque jour depuis une semaine.

**POV Itachi **

J'entendis soudain la porte s'ouvrir. Je devinai le pas léger de Sasuke. Rapide et discret, comme un félin…

**« Salut…**

**-Hnn…**

**-Toujours aussi expressif ! dis-je en souriant.**

**-C'est de famille. Comment te sens-tu ?**

**-J'ai connu bien pire.**

**-Ils t'enlèvent ce bandage demain, non ? me demanda-t-il en frôlant celui qui me barrait la vue.**

**-Hnn… J'ai un peu peur pour tout te dire… Il y a si peu d'espoir pour mes yeux…**

**-Sakura n'est pas du genre à faire les choses à moitié. Elle a soigné tes blessures, pris ta maladie, et t'a ramené parmi nous. Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'aurait laissé devenir aveugle, ne serait-ce que par fierté médicale…**

**-Hnn… Comment va-t-elle ?**

**-Pas de changements…**

**-…**

**-Que comptes-tu faire à présent Itachi ?**

**-Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment, Naruto-kun m'a demandé de rester au lit. Après, il faudra mettre au point un procès à l'encontre de Danzo et des membres du conseil, ce qui est loin d'être chose facile…**

**-Hnn…**

**-Je n'ai pas besoin de te voir pour deviner ce à quoi tu penses. Oublie ça tout de suite. En tentant de les tuer, tu joues leur jeu et tu rayes toute chance de réhabilitation du clan Uchiwa, et donc la tienne et la mienne…**

**-…**

**-Il est temps pour toi de raccrocher ta lame vengeresse. Tu ne crois pas que le sang a déjà suffisamment coulé autour de nous et sur nos mains ? Et puis… il y a autre chose pour toi ici…**

**-Que… ?**

**-Je crois qu'il y a des personnes dans ce village pour qui tu comptes énormément, et qui sont prêtes à tout sacrifier pour te voir revenir parmi eux.**

**-C'est déjà fait…**

**-Physiquement seulement. Je parle de ton âme et de ton cœur…**

**-Comment arrives-tu à faire ça ?!**

**-Mmm ?**

**-Ils t'ont obligé à massacrer notre famille, nos parents, celle que tu aimais, tout le monde !! Ils ont sali notre nom et traîné le tien dans la boue !**

**Tu as dû rejoindre l'Akatsuki et continuer à tuer, encore et encore, rongé par la maladie et la culpabilité ! Je t'ai haï chaque jour, chaque nuit de mon existence, ne vivant que pour te tuer et toi… toi tu veux juste… que je mène une petite vie heureuse ?! »**

J'écoutais mon frère, mon tout petit frère de 19 ans en proie à crise de détresse qui avait été refoulée depuis trop longtemps. Je devinai ses larmes silencieuses, ses yeux écarquillés par la colère, son souffle irrégulier. Je soupirai. Quel était celui d'entre nous qui avait le plus souffert de mes actes passés ? Je levai ma main droite, et je tendis mon index et mon majeur en me guidant grâce aux pleurs de Sasuke. Je tapotai alors son front et lui dis dans un sourire :

**« Allez petit frère… Ca suffit maintenant, il est temps de grandir. Nous combattrons ensemble un jour, sur un autre front… Mais pour l'heure… Il y a eu assez de vengeance comme ça.**

**-Nii-san...**

**-Wow… ****Ca fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu ce mot…**

**-Hnn… grogna mon frère avant de poser sa tête sur mon bras.**

**-Baka no Sasuke… » dis-je en caressant ses cheveux.**

Nous restâmes ainsi plusieurs minutes, avant que je n'entende son souffle se faire plus régulier. Il s'était endormi.

**« Tu comptes rester derrière la porte encore longtemps ?**

**-Vous m'aviez senti ?**

**-Depuis le début. Lorsque tu ne le caches pas, le chakra du démon renard est repérable à des kilomètres, Naruto…**

**-Heureusement pour moi, votre frère n'y prêtait pas attention… me répondit le ninja blond.**

**-Effectivement. Pourquoi n'es tu pas rentré avant ?**

**-J'avais l'impression que vous aviez besoin d'un peu d'intimité…**

**-On peut dire ça comme ça… J'espère lui avoir fait comprendre que je ne souhaitais qu'il continue ses petites manigances dans l'ombre.**

**-Pas sur qu'il vous écoute. Après tout, c'est un Uchiwa…**

**-Hey !**

**-Mais j'admire votre calme. De vous deux, ce n'est pas vous qui devriez rêver de tuer Danzo de vos propres mains ?**

**-Hnn… Disons que j'ai eu plusieurs années pour m'imaginer toutes sortes de tortures plus barbares les unes que les autres envers lui… Aujourd'hui, je souhaite juste le voir disparaître de la circulation et pouvoir vivre de nouveau au grand jour.**

**-Je vois… Vous avez vraiment l'âme d'un Héros…**

**-Baka !**

**-Oui, on me le dit souvent…**

**-Merci… pour tout…**

**-Hmm ? Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Je crois que c'était le moins que nous puissions faire pour votre famille. Sasuke et vous ne méritiez pas de vous retrouver au milieu d'un conflit pareil… Ce n'était pas de votre âge…**

**-J'étais Chef des Anbu je te rappelle !**

**-Et vous n'aviez que 13 ans… Je crois qu'il y a un véritable problème dans la façon que nous avons de confier des missions aux ninjas de ce village…**

**-J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemblera Konoha quand tu seras devenu Hokage…**

**-Moquez vous ! N'empêche que je compte bien changer un certain nombre de choses… **

**-Et pour votre garde personnel, qui prendrez vous, Hokage-sama ? me moquais-je gentiment.**

**-Votre frère, Itachi-san… **

**-Voyez-vous ça… Penses-tu qu'il acceptera ?**

**-Je ne comptais pas lui laisser le choix…**

**-Tu l'apprécies énormément, n'est-ce pas ?**

Naruto ne répondit pas à ma question immédiatement. Il soupira et je sentis son regard se porter vers mon petit frère qui dormait paisiblement sur ma main, avant de se détourner.

**-Naruto… ?**

**-Je ne sais pas Itachi-san… Je ressens quelque chose de très fort pour lui mais… je n'arrive pas à l'identifier… C'est vraiment bizarre ! Lorsqu'il est près de moi, qu'il soit en colère ou juste passif, je me sens heureux… Et j'ai toujours envie de l'affronter… Mais surtout… qu'il sourie…**

Je devinai le regard du jeune homme blond qui se tenait face à moi, détaillant d'un air tendre celui qui sommeillait. J'étais surpris. Dabord, par la Nature des sentiments que le futur Hokage nourrissait pour mon petit frère, ensuite et surtout par le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à l'analyser de lui même. Quoiqu'au fond, c'était normal. Il avait passé tellement de temps à s'entraîner qu'il avait du perdre beaucoup sur le plan relationnel… Je souris doucement.

**-Je vois… Mais tu sais, il y a une chose que tu ne devras jamais oublier avec Sasuke…**

**-Hmm ?**

**-La vie, il n'en connaît que les aspects les plus noirs. Et même si j'ai appris que Sakura-san et toi aviez perdu votre sourire, vous avez toutefois vécu dans un milieu beaucoup plus chaleureux que celui de mon petit frère…**

**-Sans doute…**

**-Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous trois de ré-apprendre la vie… Vous avez passé suffisamment de temps à vous morfondre sur vos malheurs ! Vous avez 19 ans, et il existe des tas de choses que vous n'avez pas encore découvert ! Alors debout !**

**-… Vous parlez comme un vieux Itachi-san…**

**-Hnn…**

**-Par contre une chose est sure, vous êtes bien un Uchiwa !**

**-Allez, au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, va-t'en et prends donc mon frère avec toi, j'ai la main ankylosée à force de lui avoir servi d'oreiller !**

**-Pff… c'est bon, je m'en vais ! A bientôt ! **

**-Hnn… »**

J'entendis le froissement du tissu lorsqu'il se releva, puis quand il souleva Sasuke pour le placer sur ses épaules. Des bruits de pas lourds, la porte qui s'ouvrait puis se refermait et enfin le silence. Je soupirai. La vie à Konoha allait devenir intéressante….

**POV Naruto**

J'avais passé les bras de Sasuke de chaque côté de ma tête, tandis que mes mains maintenaient ses jambes autour de ma taille. Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé… C'est qu'il a le sommeil lourd celui là –-' ! Je me souvenais de nos missions quand nous étions genins… Je devais toujours me lever une heure à l'avance pour réveiller ce teme ! Quels souvenirs….

Je soupirai en y repensant. Itachi-san avait raison, j'avais passé suffisamment de temps à me morfondre…

Je sentis tout à coup le souffle de mon ex-équipier dans mon cou… Régulier et chaud… Des frissons parcoururent ma nuque, pour une raison inconnue… Il resserra sa prise autour de mon cou, frottant son nez contre mon oreille. Son bassin frottait mon dos, lentement, en rythme avec mes pas…

Commence à faire chaud par ici… Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait?!

Je ne m'étais pas senti aussi brûlant depuis que j'avais parié avec Kiba que j'étais capable de manger dix piments… Je passai devant les vitres du magasin de fleurs d'Ino et je me vis… J'étais cramoisi, pire qu'Hinata quand nous avions treize ans !

**« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ?! »**

Bon, vous me direz, ça, c'est pas grave, la couleur on pouvait penser qu'elle était due à l'effort de porter un mec sur mon dos, surtout qu'il faisait chaud ces derniers temps… Oui, on pouvait penser ça, sauf qu'à cet instant, il s'est passé un truc qui m'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps…

**« Oh merde… »** murmurais-je en baissant les yeux vers mon pantalon.

Attendez, j'avais pensé à rien de spécial ! Tout allait bien, je ne songeais qu'aux moyens de rendre la team 7 vivante à nouveau, alors pourquoi est-ce que… ?

**"……………?!!"**

Oooh… non, non, non et non !!! Mon problème de pantalon, c'était juste un souci hormonal parce que je ne m'étais pas occupé de mon corps depuis un moment, et c'était tout !!

N'est-ce pas…. ?

_To be continued…_


	6. Savoir t'écouter

**POV Sasuke.**

J'avais dit que je viendrais. Et malheureusement pour moi, je n'avais pas pour habitude de rompre mes promesses, pour le peu que j'en faisais.

Voilà pourquoi je me tenais assis dans une chambre d'hôpital blanche, partagée par deux autres blessés qui n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec moi. Les yeux dans le vague, j'attendais si l'on peut dire, le réveil de mon ex-coéquipière, Sakura.

Les yeux fermés, la respiration régulière, ses cheveux d'une couleur peu courante répandus autour de son visage. Si on ignorait qu'elle était dans le coma, on aurait pu penser qu'elle dormait paisiblement. Mouais, objectivement, c'était le cas si on oubliait le fait que rien n'était moins sur que son réveil, qu'elle avait aspiré une maladie cardiaque, et que d'après ce que j'avais compris, elle était devenue... déprimée à un point assez important. Plus de larmes, plus de sourires.

Je soupirai. La conversation que j'avais eu quelques minutes plus tôt avec Naruto me revenait en tête...

***Flash-back***

Pour une raison inconnue, je m'étais réveillé sur le dos de Naruto qui n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler. Visiblement, quelque chose n'allait pas.

**"-Qu'est-ce que tu fous dobe?**

**-Teme, t'es réveillé?**

**-Hnn... Tu peux me laisser descendre ?**

**-Euh... Ca me gêne pas de te porter tu sais... **

**-A quoi tu joues? Je peux marcher! **

**-Mais.. C'est que...**

**-Sois tu me lâches, soit j'agis. Tu choisis quoi?**

**-Ok, ok.... dit-il en me relâchant enfin.**

**-Hnn.. dis-je en faisant demi-tour.**

**-Hey! Où tu vas?**

**-A l'hôpital.**

**-Pourquoi faire...?**

**-Sakura.**

**-.... Tu vas la voir?**

**-Hnn.**

**-Pas la peine de te forcer tu sais. Elle n'aurait pas voulu de ta pitié... Ni même de quoi que ce soit d'autre venant de ta part au fond... dit-il d'un ton amer.**

**-T'es pas obligé de m'agresser. T'es jaloux?**

Je m'attendais à une réponse nette et directe, une réplique tranchante. Au lieu de quoi, le regard de Naruto s'assombrit tout dabord, me regardant avec des yeux plein de tristesse et de colère. Puis je pus voir des rougeurs sur son visage, avant qu'il ne me réponde :

**-T'es vraiment trop con."**

Et s'en aille sans rien ajouter d'autre.

***Fin du flash-back***

Nouveau soupir de ma part. J'avais mal à la tête. Le retour à Konoha pesait beaucoup plus sur mes nerfs que ce que j'avais imaginé. Mouais, d'un autre côté, la résurection de mon frère était inatendue...

Mais bon, j'étais déjà fatigué de ces conversations avec les ninjas de ma promotion, de ces murmures qui se répandaient autour de moi, de cette ambiance avec les anciens membres de la team 7. J'étais certain qu'au fond d'eux-mêmes, ils m'en voulaient. C'était évident, quelle autre raison y aurait-il pu avoir à leur façon de me regarder avec douleur, à leurs paroles qu'ils contenaient, à leur... distance..?

Un mouvement venant du corps couché devant moi me ramena à la réalité. Sakura avait ouvert les yeux, et visiblement, elle n'était pas ravie de me voir...

**"-Hnn..**

**-Merde...**

**-Comme tu dis.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

**-A ton avis?**

**-Bon, qui t'a demandé de venir me voir? Saï ? Naruto? Kakashi?**

**-Personne.**

**-...**

**-Bon retour parmi nous. **

**-Hmm. Merci.**

Il y eut un silence gênant, que je décidais de briser.

**-Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a poussé à sauver mon frère?**

Je compris que j'avais gaffé. Sakura me regarda avec des yeux remplis d'agacement, et d'énervement... Et même de colère.

**-Bonne question. Jme la pose aussi figure toi, parce que franchement, quelle idée de sauver un héros tel qu'Itachi! Et puis tiens, si en plus ça te rend heureux, j'ai vraiment loupé mon coup là ! Merde alors! cracha-t-elle, amère.**

**-Hnn... C'était juste une question...**

**-Tu pourrais pas réfléchir un peu avant de parler? Je sais que l'instinct de vie en société est pas très répandu dans tes veines mais bon sang Sasuke! A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai agi comme cela? J'ai mes convictions, mes propres sentiments. Ton frère a donné sa vie pour ce village, pour te protéger. Tu veux te venger depuis des années et quand enfin tu y arrives, tu découvres une toute autre vérité, comme si t'étais destiné à soufrir jusqu'à la fin de tes jours! La raison pour laquelle j'ai sauvé ton frère, tu la veux vraiment?**

**-Hnn...**

**- Si j'ai fait ça, c'était pour pouvoir dire Merde au destin! Pour que tu arrêtes de faire genre "je suis né pour tuer, venger, et souffrir"! Parce que je voulais trouver un moyen de rendre son putain de sourire à Naruto! Parce que je voulais que tu nous reviennes d'une façon ou d'une autre! Parce que je ne voulais pas croire que notre vie se limitait à pleurer et regretter! Parce que t'imagines même pas combien c'était dur pour cet abruti de blond de devoir tenir sa parole pour nous, pour lui même et pour moi! Et bordel, au fond de toi tu sais parfaitement pourquoi j'ai fait ça!**

**-...."**

Aucun de nous deux ne parla pendant plusieurs minutes. Sakura avait vidé son sac. Elle soupira et regarda par la fenêtre. Comment en était-on arrivé là? Je venais de me faire passer un putain de savon par la fille qui me courrait autrefois après en hurlant mon prénom....

Bon sang, ce que nous avions grandi... Mais je me sentais plein de gratitude pour cette fille... Je ne savais juste pas comment l'exprimer. Bah ouais, c'est pas comme si ça m'arrivait souvent quoi... Tandis que je réfléchissais, Sakura se tourna vers moi.

**"-Au fait, rends moi service...**

**-Hnn..?**

**-Onegaï... Occupe toi de Naruto... Je crois qu'il a besoin...que son meilleur ami le soutienne...**

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour riposter mais elle me coupa.

**-Ne viens pas me dire que lui et toi n'avez pas de liens, que tu ne ressens rien, que vous n'êtes même pas amis et tout le reste. Je te demande d'être là pour Naruto, c'est tout. Il tient à toi sans doute même plus que moi... Tu es... Je ne sais pas moi! Celui auquel il a besoin de se raccrocher! Ce n'est pas moi qu'il lui faut, c'est toi, et toi seul! Prends tes responsabilités mon grand, il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi, que tu le veuilles ou non!**

**-Sakura...**

**-Quoi?**

**-... T'es vraiment ennuyeuse..." répondis-je en me levant.**

Et Paf! Je venais de lui balancer sept ans de souvenirs dans la gueule... De l'une de nos premières conversations à l'une des dernières. Ces quatre petits mots qui l'avaient heurté, touché, brûlé. Elle me regarda, surprise.

**" Pfff... T'as l'intention de me la sortir à chaque fois celle là? T'es un grand nostalgique toi!**

**-Hnn....**

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, mais alors que j'allais franchir le pas de la porte, je me retournai une dernière fois.

**-Sakura...**

**-Quoi encore?**

**-Merci... de m'avoir aimé.**

**-.... "**

Je vis des larmes silencieuses se former dans ses yeux verts. Elle ne s'y attendait pas, et d'après ce que j'avais compris, elle n'avait pas pleuré depuis longtemps. Je soupirai, j'étais en train de virer sentimental moi... Pas bon ça! Il y a vraiment qu'à Konoha que je me laisse aller de cette façon! Bon sang mais c'est quoi le problème avec ce village?

**POV Suigetsu**

C'était quoi ce village de tarés ? Bon sang mais ils me voulaient quoi tous avec leurs questions et leurs grands sourires? Franchement, plus je regardais autour de moi et plus je me demandais si Sasuke était bien originaire de ce village! Il devait se sentir super paumé au milieu de tant d'affection!

Bien sûr, il y avait les classiques vieux conservateurs qui regardaient le retour du cadet Uchiwa avec un oeil plus mauvais que si un pestiféré était rentré dans un hôpital... Mais la génération de notre chef d'équipe... Je n'arrivais pas à les comprendre! Toujours en train de rire, de s'intéresser aux gens...

Et quand, exaspéré de leur présence, j'avais voulu qu'ils me laissent en leur disant que j'avais tué de nombreuses personnes dans d'atroces souffrances, la seule chose qu'ils avaient trouvé à faire, c'était m'inviter à manger quelque part pour parler de mes problèmes...

Pire que des psy ces gens! Ils étaient vachement angoissants... Pfff... je sortis mon verre rempli d'eau pour me ré-hydrater, avant de regarder autour de moi. Je n'avais toujours pas retrouvé Karin, or c'était pour cela que j'étais parti initialement!

**"Suigetsu-san, c'est ça?**

**-C'est moi... dis-je en me tournant vers mon interlocuteur : le mec au sourire bizarre de l'équipe 7.**

**-Vous avez l'air de chercher quelque chose...**

**-Plutôt quelqu'un. Ma coéquipière aux cheveux rouges, tu ne l'aurais pas vu?**

**-MMm... Il me semble l'avoir croisé près de l'un des terrains d'entraînement. Je peux peut-être vous accompagner? J'ai des questions à vous poser...**

**-Comme tu veux... répondis-je en le suivant. Tu veux savoir quoi?**

**-Comment se comportait Sasuke-kun quand vous parliez de Konoha?**

**-... C'est une question piège? demandais-je en grimaçant.**

**-Non...**

**-Déjà, tu exagères un peu : "parler" avec Sasuke, ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurai utilisé. Disons qu'on communique...**

Je soupirai.

**-Pour répondre à ta question, Konoha, je pense que c'est son paradis perdu en quelque sorte. Je ne suis pas le plus à même de juger ce mec, parce qu'au fond, il restera toujours un grand mystère pour moi. Mais je crois pouvoir dire qu'il y a deux Sasuke : celui qui n'a pas de sentiments, pas d'attaches, juste la vengeance dans son coeur. Et l'autre, celui qui s'amusait ici autrefois avec ses ami(e)s même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.**

**-Il ne vous a jamais parlé de la team 7?**

**-Je te l'ai dit, parler est un grand mot. Sasuke, il faut le décoder sinon tu es complètement perdu. Je me souviens que pour récupérer mon épée, on a dû retourner dans un village où ils avaient eu une mission. Sasuke est resté pendant quelques minutes à fixer le nom du pont, il avait l'air ailleurs mais j'ai pu voir son visage s'adoucir. Moi je ne comprenais pas pourquoi "Le pont de Naruto" semblait avoir autant d'intérêt à ses yeux. Maintenant c'est bon....**

**-Que veux-tu dire?**

**-J'ignore quelle genre de relation ces deux là entretenaient et entretiennent encore aujourd'hui mais une chose est sure : Ce mec est sans aucun doute la personne la plus importante aux yeux de Sasuke, enfin son frère mis à part!**

**-Hmm... C'est bien ce que je pensais! Nous sommes arrivés, je crois que votre coéquipière est là. Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de temps...**

**-Pas de probl...Mmm?"**

Mon interlocuteur avait déjà disparu...Rapide! Digne membre de l'ANBU je suppose. Je me tournai vers Karin qui releva la tête en sentant mon Chakra.

**"Bah alors la belle, on pleure? dis-je en voyant ses yeux rouges.**

**-Et puis quoi encore? répondit-elle en essuyant ses yeux.**

**-Dis moi, tu crois que Sasuke serait capable de tomber amoureux? demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.**

**-.... Sûrement. Ca prendra du temps mais je pense que oui.**

**-J'ai hâte de voir ça!**

**-On ne restera pas ici très longtemps...**

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça?**

**-Je ne pense pas que notre chef d'équipe soit du genre à renoncer si facilement à ses projets... Même si Konoha a ramené son frère à la vie, c'est quand même ce village qui a ordonné le meurtre du reste de sa famille... Même si c'était un ordre destiné soit disant à aviter la guerre, les faits sont là...**

**-T'as raison... C'est un tordu psychologique après tout!**

**-... Comme nous tous...**

Je lui pris la main. Sans même m'en rendre compte..

**-Que...? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

**-Juste pour cet instant. On va espérer ensemble que Sasuke puisse trouver quelqu'un qui le changera...**

**-Je crois que c'est déjà fait, mais bon...**

**-Ce village est vraiment bizarre...**

**-Pas bizarre... Humain..." soupira-t-elle en resserant l'étreinte de nos mains.**

Nous savions tous les deux que nous ne pourrions jamais être plus proches que cela. Tant que Taka existerait pour la vengeance...

**POV Naruto.**

**"T'es jaloux?"... **

Ces mots me resonnaient dans la tête depuis des heures... Et je n'arrivais pas à me changer les idées. Impossible de songer à autre chose... Jaloux... Etait-il con au point de ne pas se rendre compte qu'il pouvait faire énormément de dégâts autour de lui par certaines phrases ? Avec celle-là, il venait indirectement de nous replonger dans le passé, à l'époque où notre équipe reposait sur une espèce de triangle amoureux complètement ridicule. Et ça me faisait mal... Parce que ce passé était douloureusement loin... et impossible à atteindre de nouveau.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça...Je n'arrivais pas à analyser correctement la situation. Etais-je jaloux? C'est vrai que j'avais ressenti de l'énervement lorsqu'il m'avait dit aller voir Sakura-chan. Dabord parce qu'il en avait jamais rien eu à foutre d'elle pendant des années, et que c'est pas parce qu'il culpabilisait qu'elle se soit sacrifiée pour son frère qu'il devait tout à coup jouer les bons samaritains.

Je savais que ce genre de choses auraient le don d'énerver ma coéquipière au plus haut point. Mais j'avais également ressenti autre chose. Comme un pincement au coeur... Le même que lorsqu'il m'avait demandé pourquoi il avait refusé de sortir avec elle autrefois. C'était exactement la même sensation. Le seul problème, c'est que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre d'où elle venait et ce que je pouvais en faire. Quant à savoir comment m'en débarasser... C'était encore autre chose...

Je tournai en rond, il fallait que je prenne l'air, tout de suite!

Je sortis de mon appartement en claquant la porte. J'avais envie de m'entraîner, c'était l'un de mes rares moyens pour me vider l'esprit. En chemin, je croisais Kiba et Hinata qui se promenaient la main de l'un frôlant la main de l'autre, avec Neji et Tenten qui en faisaint de même. Je les gratifiai d'un grand sourire avant de m'éloigner rapidement. Je n'avais pas envie de parler...

Pour une raison que j'ignorais, mes camarades semblaient vouloir "cacher" leur relation. La moitité du village savaient qu'ils étaient ensemble, pourtant ces quatre là continuaient à nier leurs couples. C'était leur façon de montrer que leurs sentiments n'affectaient pas leur rôle de ninja sans doute...

Je ne savais pas vraiment.

J'arrivai au terrain d'entraînement. J'invoquai une centaine de clones, puis je sortis mes Kunaï. Tandis qu'ils essayaient de m'attaquer, mon but était de tous les détruire.

J'esquivai un coup de pied visant ma tête avant de planter mon armer dans le corps du clone. Je m'élevai au dessus du groupe et ôtai ma veste devenue encombrante par cette chaleur, avant de me lancer de nouveau dans l'affrontement de mes reflets. Ma tête bourdonnait, mes muscles hurlaient et moi, je souriais.

L'entraînement était vraiment le moyen idéal pour oublier ses problèmes...

**POV Narrateur.**

Sasuke errait dans le village depuis qu'il avait quitté la chambre d'hôpital de Sakura. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire de ses moments libres... En tant normal, il aurait cherché un moyen de tuer ses ennemis mais aujourd'hui... Sasuke avait la flemme. Il était fatigué de courir à droite, à gauche... Et le trop plein d'émotions et d'amitié qui tournait autour de lui le faisait se sentir mal...

Tandis qu'il marchait sans vraiment regarder où il allait, un bruit d'armes le fit revenir sur Terre. Il s'approcha de la source de ce bruit... Et il vit Naruto, visiblement en train de s'entraîner. Sans même utiliser ses sharingans, notre Uchiwa préféré devina aisèment quel était le véritable Usuratonkachi : celui qui se baladait torse nu.

Sans vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Sasuke se mit à observer attentivement le blond. Ce dernier, transpirant, semblait danser au milieu de ses clones. Il parait chaque attaque, et renvoyait un coup toujours fatal pour son adversaire. Le brun regarda les gouttes de sueur qui dévalaient de long du dos et du buste de naruto, tandis que les muscles roulaient sous la peau...

Le porteur du Sharingan remarqua les fins abdominaux que l'on pouvait voir sur le ventre de l'Uzumaki, ainsi que les cicatrices qui sillonaient son buste ici et là. Sa peau était bronzée, et ses yeux semblaient plus bleux encore que d'habitude...

Soudain, Naruto se retourna pour éviter un kunaï. Sasuke put alors constater que les cheveux du blond avaient poussé... Plusieurs mèches retombaient sur son visage, collées par la sueur tandis que d'autres descendaient dans son dos. Un dernier *pouf* ramena le brun à la réalité lorsqu'il constata que son ex-équipier s'était débarassé de tous ses clones. Il restait debout au milieu du terrain, observant les alentours... Mais Sasuke se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas... Et il comprit que Naruto tremblait... Et sans crier garde, il vit le blond commençait à s'affaisser...

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire **"Baka", **le cadet Uchiwa se retrouvait avec un blond inconscient dans les bras, tremblant et transpirant. La situation du matin s'inversa alors : Sasuke portait Naruto sur ses épaules, dans le but de le ramener chez lui et d'essayer de le remettre sur pied.

Et tout en songeant qu'au niveau de l'entraînement, Naruto n'avait pas changé, une question vint alors tarauder l'esprit de notre beau brun.

C'était une question du genre de celles qui vient sournoisement prendre de la place dans votre tête. Le genre de question qu'on préfére ne pas se poser parce qu'elles nous obligent à réfléchir et à nous remettre en question... Le genre de questions gênantes qu'on voudrait enfermer dans un coin de notre cerveau, mais que l'on ne peut pas parce qu'elles ont déjà accaparé notre réflexion....

Oui, Sasuke Uchiwa était en proie à ce genre de questions : Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été capable de détourner ses yeux du corps à demi nu de son ex-équipier? Pourquoi la chaleur s'emparait-elle toujours plus de lui quand Naruto était à proximité? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que, dans les éléments qui gravitaient autour de sa personne, cet espèce de baka blond était le plus proche de lui? Et pour quelle raison la proximité du corps de l'Uzumaki dans son dos déclanchait des vagues de frissons en lui?

_**To be continued....**_


	7. Entends tu mes sentiments pour toi?

**POV naruto.**

La première question que je me posai en ouvrant les yeux fut : **"mais qu'est-ce que je fous torse nu dans le lit de Sasuke?".**

Je me souvenais juste que j'étais en train de m'entraîner avec mes clones... Il me semblait les avoir tous battu... Mais après le trou noir... Et je me retrouve maintenant juste habillé d'un caleçon, dans les draps humides du lit de mon meilleur ami et rival.

Pitié, dites moi que c'est pas ce que je crois... Je vis une étrange bouteille par terre, dont je n'arrivais pas à lire l'étiquette mais dont je crus deviner la contenance avec horreur... Mon dieu... Je ne pouvais pas avoir fait ça... Je me pris la tête entre les mains... Merde, moi qui gardait ma précieuse virginité pour la bonne personne... D'ailleurs à ce propos... avais-je été Seme ou Uke?

Brrr au fond je pensais savoir la réponse et je ne voulais surtout pas y songer. Mais je commençais à bouillir intérieurement... Ce bâtard n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de se jetter sur moi? Parce que j'étais sûr que j'avais bu, n'ayant gardé aucun souvenir de la nuit passée. Si ce salop avait profité de moi en état d'ébriété, j'allais vraiment le buter!

J'entendis soudain des pas dans le couloir. Si c'était lui, il allait m'entendre... La porte s'entrebailla, une touffe de cheveux noirs apparut. Je m'armai de mon oreiller, et au moment où Sasuke entra dans la pièce, je lui balançai l'objet en pleine face. Pris au dépourvu, il n'eut visiblement pas le temps de réagir et j'en étais ravi. C'était limite jouissif de voir ce bâtard prendre un coussin en plein dans son visage de beau gosse.

**"Connard!**

**-Non mais ça va pas? Espèce d'Uzuratonkachi!**

**-Ecchi! Hentaï! criais-je en poncutant mes mots de lancers d'objets.**

**-QUOI?**

**-T'as pas honte? Tu pouvais pas te trouver quelqu'un d'autre non?**

**-Mais bordel de quoi est-ce que tu parles à la fin?**

**-C'est ça fais l'innocent en plus!**

**-Bon cette fois, j'en ai marre! cria-t-il en se jettant sur moi.**

Il me plaqua sur le lit, s'assit à califourchon sur moi tout en retenant mes mains. Je sentais son souffle sur mon front, et j'eus soudain très chaud pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas. Gêné par la proximité de son visage, je détournai le regard.

**-Temeee! Laisse moi tranquille!**

**-Ca va, t'es calmé? Bon. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui t'as prit?**

**-Comme si tu t'en doutais pas! Comment t'as pu abuser de moi comme ça?**

**-Hein? demanda-t-il surpris en penchant la tête sur le côté. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes?**

**-J'étais bourré Sasuke, comment t'as pu me faire ça? On aurait pu en parler merde!**

Il me fixa quelques secondes d'un air perdu avant de grimacer et de soupirer.

**-Faudrait que t'arrêtes de prendre tes désirs pour des réalités Naruto...**

**-Hein?**

**-Je sais pas ce que t'étais en train de t'imaginer mais je ne t'ai pas touché, d'une quelconque façon que ce soit. Tu as perdu connaissance après ton entraînement hier après midi, et je t'ai amené chez moi pour que tu puisses te reposer. C'est tout.**

**-Mais... je suis en caleçon!**

**-T'avais de la fièvre...**

**-Les draps humides?**

**-Même raison, tu transpirais beaucoup.**

**-Et la bouteille par terre?**

**-Ca? un médicament que m'avait filé Sakura il y a quelques temps.**

**-... Il ne s'est rien passé alors?**

**-C'est ce que je me tue à te dire!**

**-Ouuuff! Putain si tu savais combien je suis soulagé!**

Je vis le visage de Sasuke s'assombrir légérement, mais il se reprit si vite que je me demandai si je n'avais pas tout simplement rêvé... Mais je réalisai soudain dans quelle position nous nous tenions depuis quelques minutes, et je rougis brusquement en sentant le bassin de mon ancien rival collé au mien.

**-Hum... Teme... Tu pourrais te lever maintenant? J'aimerais bien m'habiller et rentrer chez moi...**

**-Hnn... dit-il en se redressant, libérant ainsi mon corps de son poids et de sa chaleur. **

Je me relevai et saisit mon pantalon ainsi que mon tee shirt, qui avaient été soigneusement pliés et posés sur la chaise à côté du lit. Tandis que je finissais d'ajuster les boutons, Sasuke prit la parole.

**-Dis donc Uzuratonkachi...**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Teme?**

**-Tu t'es pas dit que si tu pouvais bouger correctement, c'est que rien ne t'était arrivé?**

Il y eut un instant de flottement. J'avais du mal à réaliser la situation. L'Uchiwa me parlait sexe. Kami-sama, où allait le monde? -'

J'en étais là de mes réfléctions quand un détail me dérangea profondément...

**-Attends, ça aurait pu être moi le Seme jte signale!**

**-... **

**-Pourquoi tu dis rien?**

Il me regardait interloqué, d'un air de se demander si j'étais sérieux. C'était limite vêxant comme comportement! J'avais vraiment l'impression que d'un moment à l'autre il allait partir en fou rire. Enfin, c'était sans doute ce qu'une personne normale aurait fait. Là, nous parlons de Môssieur Sasuke Uchiwa.

**-Non mais t'as vu ta tête? T'es un Uke fini toi!**

**-Et puis quoi encore! Espèce de bâtard! Tu t'es bien regardé avec tes traits féminins? Plus androgyne que toi, tu meurs!**

Je vis une veine pulser sur son front. Je l'avais énervé, tant mieux. C'était peut être puéril mais j'étais très fier de moi... Je me permis un sourire dédaigneux avant de me diriger vers la porte dans le but de sortir de la pièce, mais mon cher Teme ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Il m'attrapa le poignet violemment et m'obligea à me retourner vers lui

. De nouveau, je me sentis plaquer contre une surface dure, le mur à priori, avec un Sasuke dont les lèvres ne se situaient qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes. Hoho, mauvais plan ça... S'il continuait à me coller, il allait rapidement se retrouver dans l'incapacité de procréer de merveilleux petits glaçons Uchiwa junior...

**-Mais lâche moi merde! T'es en manque à ce point là?**

**-Regardez moi le petit Uzumaki se donner des airs... C'est pas beau de la ramener quand on est aussi vierge qu'une prêtresse...**

Touché. Là, il avait fait mouche. Il était vrai que je n'avais jamais eu de rapports sexuels, ni quoi que ce soit qui s'en approchait d'ailleurs. Mais les raisons ne regardaient que moi, et ce bâtard n'avait pas le droit de s'en mêler! S'il croyait que j'allais me laisser faire comme ça, il se trompait lourdement!

**-C'est sur que t'as pas perdu de temps toi! Tu t'es bien amusé avec Orochimaru et tous ses cobayes?"**

Aie. J'avais gaffé, je le vis tout de suite. Ses yeux onyx s'emplirent de tristesse et de douloureux souvenirs. Il se recula, murmua un vague "désolé" avant de quitter la pièce.

Merde, mais quel con je fais! Raaah mais c'est sa faute aussi à me provoquer comme ça! J'étais pas en bois moi, il avait touché à mon honneur, il me connaissait assez pour savoir que j'étais capable de réagir au quart de tour!

Je me passai une main sur le visage avant de quitter les lieux rapidement. Je me sentais mal et dans ces moments là, il valait mieux éviter d'être à mes côtés, le temps que je laisse à Kyuubi quelques heures pour se défouler à ma place...

**POV Sakura**

Putain ce que je pouvais avoir mal au coeur. Sérieusement... Comment Itachi-san avait-il fait pour supporter cette maladie pendant des années tout en combattant aux côtés de l'Akatsuki? Je ne comprenais pas. J'avais l'impression que mon organe se déchirait en deux, que mes artères allaient éclater... C'était tellement lourd, tellement douloureux que j'en peinais pour respirer... Mais je m'en foutais. Je savais que j'étais capable de trouver un moyen pour battre cette maladie. C'était un défi personnel, sinon à quoi aurait bien pu me servir d'être l'élève de la meilleure médic-nin du monde ninja?

Je soupirai en repensant aux mots de Sasuke hier matin. Bon sang ce que ce mec pouvait m'énerver parfois! Niveau tact une chose était dure : Naruto et lui s'équivalaient largement! Je me demandais même si mon ami blond n'était pas plus délicat! Franchement...

Un bruit à la porte me fit détourner les yeux de la fenêtre. Quelqu'un tapait visiblement...

**"Oui?**

**-Sakura-san? C'est Saï. Puis-je entrer?**

**-Ah euh... Oui bien sûr!**

**-Comment te sens tu? me demanda-t-il en s'approchant du lit.**

**-Mmm... Honnêtement? Mon coeur me fait très mal, la nourriture de cet hôpital est infect, j'ai les membres ankylosées à force de ne rien faire et j'ai encore du mal à réaliser que je viens de remballer le mec qui m'a fait rêver pendant des années...**

**-Pardon? Je dois comprendre que tu as crié sur Sasuke-kun?**

**-Oh oui. Et pas qu'un peu... Mais qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien... dis-je en soupirant de bien être.**

**-J'aurai aimé voir ça! répondit-il en riant légérement.**

**-Vraiment?**

**-Oui. Tu t'es quand même sacrifié pour son frère, alors je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit mais pour que tu t'énerves contre lui ça devait être important.**

**-Oh tu peux le dire! **

**- Et puis... quand tu dis que tu l'aimais... moi ça me fait mal...**

**-... Mal?**

**-Là... murmura-t-il en montrant son coeur. Qu'est-ce que c'est Sakura-san?**

**-Je crois que tu es jaloux Saï...**

**-Jaloux? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?**

**-Mmm... Eh bien généralement, les gens sont jaloux lorsqu'une personne de leur entourage plus ou moins proche possède quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas... Est-ce que Sasuke a quelque chose dans ce genre là?**

**-Je crois bien que oui...**

**-Ah? Qu'est-ce que c'est?**

**- Il a ton attention...**

**-... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes idiot? dis-je en riant. **

**-Je ne sais pas moi même... Je suis complètement perdu quand tu es là Sakura-san!**

**-... Approche toi idiot."**

Je vis Saï se lever de sa chaise pour venir plus près de moi. Je me redressai légérement, et passai une main derrière sa nuque l'obligeant à rapprocher son visage du mien. Je n'avais encore jamais fait ça. Ce serait mon premier baiser, mais je n'avais aucune hésitation. Je fermai les yeux et collai son visage au mien. Ses lèvres étaient froides, il s'appuyai sur sa main gauche, placée à côté de mon corps, tandis que la droite était posée dans mon cou. C'était doux, étrange mais terriblement agréable. Un simple frôlement de lèvres, grâce auquel nos sentiments s'étaient rejoints.

J'entre-ouvris les yeux tandis que Saï collait son front au mien, dans un sourire tellement sincère que je sentis les battements de mon coeur s'accélérer, rendant la douleur plus présente mais je m'en foutais.

Kami-sama, j'étais tombée amoureuse.

**POV Itachi**

La médecine de konoha était vraiment incroyable. J'en étais toujours épaté, et la réputation de Tsunade n'avait pas été usurpée... Sakura-san portait en elle les fruits d'un long entraînement qui lui avait sans nul doute beaucoup servi. Je nétais pas aveugle... Elle avait soigné mes deux yeux, et pour de bon! Je savais parfaitement que je ne devais plus faire une utilisation abusive du Sharingan mais tout de même! Qu'est-ce que ça avait du bon de pouvoir à nouveau regarder le monde clairement! Depuis des années, tout était flou autour de moi mais aujourd'hui... Ah, la porte s'ouvre. Une touffe de cheveux noirs... MMMm.. à vue de Chakra, je dirais mon cher petit frère...

**"Nii-san?**

**-Entre Sasuke... dis-je en fermant mes yeux.**

**-Ils t'ont enlevé tes bandages?**

**-Hnn... moui.**

**-Et...? Ne me dis pas que...**

**-Eh bien... murmurais-je avec un air grave. J'y vois de nouveau!**

**-Idiot! Tu m'as fait peur!**

**-C'était le but!**

**- Depuis quand tu sais jouer les comiques toi?**

**-Passe cinq ans en binôme avec Kisame et tu verras que ton sens de l'humour en ressortira bien changé...**

**-T'as jamais eu le sens de l'humour...**

**-Hey, jte permets pas! Tu crois qu'il venait d'où le seau d'eau que tu t'es pris dans la tête pour tes sept ans?**

**-C'était toi? Non mais t'as pas honte! **

**-Du tout mon petit frère!**

**-Hnn... bon, bah j'irai remercier Sakura...**

**-Elle s'est réveillée?**

**-Hier matin...**

**-Alors dis lui merci de ma part aussi!**

**-Ouais...**

Il s'éloigna un peu du lit et fixa d'un air absent le bouquet posé sur ma table de chevet.

**-Mais dis moi toi, ça n'as pas l'air d'aller...**

**-Bof... Jme sens pas chez moi ici... Je ne pense pas que les gens aient vraiment envie que je reste... Je suis parti trop longtemps, malgré leurs sourires, je vois bien que ça ne va pas...**

**-Traduction : tu t'es disputé avec le ptit blond, donc tu te sers de n'importe quelle excuse pour te donner une raison de fuir le village! La raison : tu ressens quelque chose de fort pour lui et ça te fait mal quand vous vous énervez!**

**-Hey! **

**-Tu vas me dire que c'est pas ça peut être? demandais-je avec une grimace.**

**-Hnn... un peu... Mais je ressens rien pour lui!**

**-Voyez vous ça... T'es vraiment pas doué pour la vie en communauté Otouto...**

**-C'est toi qui me dit ça? C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là Aniki!**

**-Bref. Je me demande combien de temps tu seras capable de te fuir toi même...**

**-Je déteste quand tu commences à parler par énigmes...**

Il soupira avant de s'asseoir de nouveau sur la chaise près de mon lit.

**-Tiens d'ailleurs à ce propos, sais tu pourquoi Deidara s'est attaqué à toi?**

**-Euh... A cause de nos yeux. Il t'en voulait à mort pour son histoire d'art je sais pas quoi là... Ah et aussi parce que j'avais tué orochimaru à sa place!**

**-Mmm... C'est vrai que c'est en partie pour la première raison que tu as cité. Mais c'est également pour essayer de faire soufrir ton amie Sakura-san...**

**-Pardon?**

**-Il avait appris les liens qui vous unissaient autrefois. Or, Sakura-san a tué la personne au monde qui avait le plus d'importance aux yeux de Deidara... J'ai nommé son ex-équipier, ami, artiste et à ses heures amant, Akasuna no Sasori...**

**-Wow... Vous avez vraiment le temps de vous envoyez en l'air à l'Akatsuki?**

**-Bah... Quand ton amant est le deuxième membre de ton bînome, ouais assez...**

**-Mon dieu...**

**-Plus sérieusement... Quand vas-tu dissoudre Taka?**

**-Pardon?**

**-Ne fais pas celui qui n'a pas compris. Je sais parfaitement que ton équipe avait pour but la destrcution de Konoha lorsque tu as appris la vérité sur ma mission. Je te demande donc pourquoi tu n'as pas encore libéré tes compagnons de leurs chaînes, étant donné que je refuse que du sang coule de nouveau sur nos mains?**

**-Nii-san, je n'ai plus l'âge pour que tu me donnes des leçons. J'ignore encore ce que je vais faire...**

**-Ne t'approches pas des membres du conseil! On les aura à notre façon, s'il te plait!**

**-Hnn... Bon, j'y vais. Content que tu aies récupéré la vue... **

**-Sasuke! Fais moi confiance! Fais confiance à Naruto!**

**-..."**

POV Tsunade

Bon sang mais quelle idée j'ai eu en acceptant de devenir Hokage ? C'était vraiment pas un boulot fait pour quelqu'un pour moi! J'ai horreur de tous ces papiers à longueur de journée, de ces équipes de ninja aussi! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il y ait toujours un excité par groupe? Même chez les Anbu... La génération de Naruto a beau être incroyablement douée, elle possède également un lot de bons fou-furieux! Que ce soient Kiba, Lee, ou bien Naruto... Enfin... Lui, c'était avant. Avant tout ça... La team 7 d'autrefois n'est plus ce qu'elle était... Et j'ai beau retourner le problème dans ma tête, je ne suis pas sure que le retour de Sasuke soit...

**"Tsunade-sama!**

**-Qui y a-t-il Shizune?**

**-... Danzo-sama souhaiterait avoir une entrevue avec vous...**

**-Qu'il entre! hurlais-je presque.**

Ce que je pouvais détester cet homme... Il était bien pire qu'Orochimaru... Un serpent vicieux se cachant parmi les rochers qu'étaient les fondations de Konoha... Impossible de se débarasser de lui. Il le savait, et il en profitait pleinement... La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître ce visage fourbe, plein d'ambitions plus égoïstes les unes que les autres...

**-Tsunade-sama..**

**-Hmm. Que voulez vous?**

**-J'ai une mission à confier à certains ninjas...**

**-Vraiment? Quel est l'objet de cette mission?**

**-Obtenir des informations sur Madara Uchiwa...**

**-Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour l'ancêtre du clan le plus puissant de notre village?**

**-L'Akatsuki se rapproche à grands pas. Je ne crois pas que la mort d'un de leurs plus puissants membres les laisse indifférents... D'autant plus que les seuls Jinchuriki restant sont Hachibi et Kyuubi...**

**-... Quelles sont les personnes que vous "souhaitez" envoyer ?**

**-Haruno Sakura, mon ninja Anbu Saï, Uchiwa Sasuke, ainsi que son équipe Taka à l'exception de Juugo double face, et le Kyuubi...**

**-Je vous préviens Danzo, le "kyuubi" est le démon qui vit dans son porteur. Et ce dernier a un nom, Uzumaki Naruto. Tachez de ne pas l'oublier, ces deux êtres n'ont rien à voir! Quant au choix des membres... il n'y a aucune logique! Sakura sort d'un coma, vous n'emmenez que Sasuke, Suigetsu et karin, et ils ne seront que six au total! De plus, demandez à Naruto de partir, c'est clairement l'exposer au danger! A quoi jouez vous encore?**

**-Cette mission nécessite les compétences d'une ninja médecin experimentée, et votre élève est la meilleure. Je ne souhaite pas que Juugo double face prenne part à cette mission car il est trop instable. Leur nombre, je l'ai calculé exprès : assez nombreux mais pas trop car ils se feraient aisèment repérés... Quant au K... à Naruto Uzumaki, ne disiez vous pas vous même qu'il devait poursuivre ses missions malgré sa condition?**

**-...**

**-De plus, je vous rappelle que le sort de Sasuke Uchiwa n'est pas totalement réglé et repose encore en parti entre mes mains...?**

Son air suffisant me donnait envie de vomir. Je frappai violemment du poing sur mon bureau, mais il cilla à peine.

**-Je vous conseille de cessez votre insolence, Danzo! Vous êtes puissant, c'est un fait, mais je suis encore Hokage! Veillez à restez à votre place, ou je me ferais un plaisir de vous voir croupir en prison!**

**-...**

**-J'accepte cette mission. Vous m'en communiquerez les détails demain. Les ninjas partiront dans une semaine. **

**-Mais...**

**-Ce sont mes conditions! Maintenant Sortez!**

**-Bien, Hokage-sama..."**

Je sentis qu'il prononçait ces mots avec une ironie non feinte... Bon sang, dans quoi avais-je donc engagé Naruto, Sakura ainsi que les autres? Etait-ce vraiment une bonne idée...? S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à mes protégés pendant cette mission... Je n'avais pas totalement confiance en Sasuke et ses compagnons... Pour la bonne et simple raison que si Danzo avait raison sur un point, c'était bien celui là : Le cadet Uchiwa était dévoré par la Haine...

**_To be continued..._**


	8. Je pense à nous

**POV Suigetsu**

**"Jte demande pardon? Tu peux me répéter ça?**

**-Ce sera la quatrième fois que je le fais... soupira Sasuke.**

**-Non mais attends c'est hallucinant ce truc!**

**-Je vois pas en quoi ça te surprend... me dit Juugo.**

**-Ca vous fait rien à vous?**

**-...**

**-On est juste invités à aller manger au restaurant, c'est tout... me dit Karin.**

**-C'est tout? Mais bon sang c'est quoi le problème des ninjas de ce village! Ils voient des gens et hop! Ils les invitent à manger? Pourquoi pas sortir boire un saké tant qu'on y est?**

Il y eut un silence, puis Sasuke se tourna vers moi avec un rictus.

**-Je crois que c'est ce qui est prévu après...**

**-RAAAAAH! Ces ninjas me rendant dingues!**

**-Je ne comprends pas ce qui te gêne Suigetsu... dit Juugo en haussant les épaules.**

**-Eux, ce sont eux qui me dérangent! C'est pas possible d'être aussi... aussi... **

**-Humain? demanda Karin.**

**-... Ouais peut-être! Enfin je sais pas mais pourquoi cherchent-ils absolument à être plus proches de nous? Plus j'essaie de les effrayer et plus ils reviennent pour me parler! C'est à n'y rien comprendre! **

**-Je vous avais prévenu... La génération dont je fais partie est particulièrement ouverte et attentionée... Au point que cela peut en devenir limite étouffant pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas l'habitude, comme toi Suigetsu.**

**-Ouais tu nous l'avais dit mais à ce point j'aurais jamais imaginé... **

**-Enfin, pas de quoi t'énerver comme ça. Ils veulent juste fêter le réveil de Sakura en allant manger un bol de ramens chez Ichikaru... Sûrement une idée de l'Usuratonkachi...**

Je notai le minuscule sourire qui était apparu sur son visage en prononçant ce mot, avant de me tourner vers le membre féminin de notre équipe.

**-Mais... Les autres shinobis connaissent la raison de son coma ? demanda Karin surprise.**

**-Non. Kakashi et la Godaime se sont chargés de répandre une rumeur qui avait été soigneusement préparé dans cette éventualité. J'ignore ce qu'ils leur ont raconté mais faites attention à ne rien révéler, surtout si nous allons boire plus tard...**

**-Mais... On est même pas majeurs! m'exclamais-je.**

**-Parle pour toi...retorqua Juugo.**

**-Certains d'entre nous le sont, car ils sont de la génération précédente...**

**-Je rentrerai sûrement après le restaurant pour ma part... dit Karin en se levant.**

**-Fais comme tu veux. J'ai pas spécialement envie de passer du temps avec eux mais bon...**

**-Mais bien sûr... soupirais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends? me demanda Sasuke avec un regard noir.**

**-Ca va, arrête de te mentir à toi même Chef! **

**-...**

**-Tu crèves d'envie de passer du temps avec eux, ça se voit à dix kilomètres! Profite un peu de la vie, ça te changera et nous avec!**

**-Surveille ton language Suigetsu... **

Il m'énervait. Je le détestais tellement dans ces moments là! Comment pouvait-il se mentir à lui même à ce point là?

**-Et voilà tu recommences! Dès que tu sens qu'on a raison, tu te braques et tu nous menaces ! T'es vraiment...**

**-Ca suffit! s'écria Karin. Calmez vous tous les deux. On va passer une soirée avec les ninjas de Konoha, c'est tout. Chacun restera autant qu'il le souhaitera, pas la peine d'en discuter pendant des heures!**

**-Houuu ça c'est de l'autorité! fis-je en souriant.**

**-Ferme la Suigetsu!**

**-Dis donc, et si t'arrêtais de me parler comme ça pour voir?**

**-Et pourquoi je ferais ça?**

**-Tout simplement parce que tu m'... *** CLAC*

**-Tais... toi..."** murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux avant de partir en courant.

Sasuke et Juugo l'observèrent faire sans tenter de la retenir, de toute façon ils savaient que ça aurait été inutile. Aucun d'entre nous n'était vraiment capable de réconforter qui que ce soit...

Je posai une main sur ma joue rouge... Elle n'y était pas allée de main morte! Bon sang, pourquoi on n'arrivait pas à parler elle et moi? Je ne comprenais même pas ce qui nous arrivait... C'était pourtant simple, elle amoureuse de Sasuke, avec son faux caractère et moi qui essayait de la mettre hors d'elle! A quel moment tout cela avait-il changé...? Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je lui avais tenu la main quelques jours auparavant... Ca avait été comme un réflexe, une envie à laquelle j'avais cédé...

Et j'avais osé pensé que je l'aimais... Aimer... Comme si j'avais le temps et le droit de penser à ce genre de choses...

Moi qui ne peux rêver que de l'Enfer...

**POV Sakura**

**"Franchement Naruto, tu exagères! Si tu avais envie de manger des ramens, t'aurais tout simplement pu le dire! Te servir de mon réveil comme excuse, c'est un peu bidon tu sais...**

**-Demo, Sakura-chan! Je voulais vraiment fêter ça!**

**-Quand bien même ce serait vrai, pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant? Tu sais à quel point c'est une situation délicate!**

**-Oui... Je le sais bien... Mais je suis tellement heureux que tu ailles bien... Je voulais absolument organiser quelque chose pour ton réveil!**

**-Je vois... soupirais-je. J'apprécie beaucoup ton attention Naruto, mais je suis encore très fatiguée, daccord? Alors je ne pourrais pas rester jusqu'à très tard...**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, je ne crois pas que Sasuke et ses équipiers restent longtemps non plus...**

Je me figeai à l'entente de ces quelques mots et me retournai brusquement vers Naruto.

**-Dois-je comprendre que tu les as invité?**

**-Ben... Oui. J'aurais pas dû ?**

Je soupirais. A quoi bon lutter?

**-Non, au contraire tu as bien fait, ne t'inquiète pas...**

**-Ah alors tant mieux...**

**-...**

**-...**

**-Naruto, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?**

**-Hein?**

**-Tu m'as très bien entendu. Je te demande ce qui t'arrives.**

**-Je...Je vois pas de quoi tu parles!**

**-Arrête. Depuis quelques jours, tu as l'air encore plus soucieux qu'avant... Je te signale que tu as tenu ta promesse, Sasuke est revenu, et tu n'as jamais été aussi prêt de devenir Hokage!**

**-Je sais... C'est juste que... Enfin tu vois... Sasuke et moi on...**

**-Laisse moi deviner. Vous vous êtes disputés?**

**-...**

**-Alala... Mais à quoi vous jouez tous les deux? D'après ce que m'ont raconté les autres, un jour vous êtes proches, un jour vous vous tapez dessus! C'est pourtant ce que vous faisiez autrefois non? Alors pourquoi est-ce que ça a l'air de te miner comme ça?**

**-Je sais pas justement! Avant ça me paraissait normal de me disputer avec lui, mais depuis quelques temps... C'est comme un déchirement dès que le ton monte entre nous... Pourtant, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter, je continue à parler et... résultat je l'ai blessé... Je suis vraiment nul! "**

J'observai Naruto me raconter ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, assis dans le petit canapé de mon appartement, les mains autour de la tête, il semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. J'ignorais jusqu'à quel point leur conversation avait dégénéré pour qu'il fut dans un tel état... Je soupirai. En tout cas, il y avait une chose dont j'étais sure : C'était que pour Sasuke autant que pour Naruto, l'un représentait pour l'autre celui qu'il aurait voulu être, celui qu'il admirait et celui qu'il reconnaissait plus que quiconque en tant que ninja.

De plus, il existait entre ces deux là une sorte de... d'affection profonde et une confiance inébranlable, même s'ils ne se le montraient pas forcément... Mais ce que venait de dire Naruto m'intriguait, car s'il est vrai qu'on est toujours triste lorsque l'on se dispute avec une personne chère, leurs réactions elles étaient étranges : En effet, comme je venais de dire à mon équipier, leurs disputes étaient autrefois fréquentes et faisaient d'une certaine manière partie intégrante de leurs relations! Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui Naruto réagissait-il comme une adolescente amoureuse...?

**"Naruto.. Tu connais Sasuke aussi bien que moi... C'est un Uchiwa, et fier de l'être. J'ignore ce que tu lui as dit et je ne veux pas le savoir! Si tu crois l'avoir blessé alors va t'excuser!**

**-Hein? Et puis quoi encore? s'écria-t-il en relevant la tête vers moi.**

**-Demande lui pardon! Je pense sincèrement que Sasuke n'est pas bête au point de refuser tes excuses, tout du moins je l'espère! Tu es malheureux parce que vous êtes fachés? Prends les choses en main et AGIS! Tel que tu le connais, il ne reviendra pas de lui même, et encore moins si c'est toi qui est en tort!**

**-... Je vais faire un tour, on se retrouve à 20h chez Ichiraku?**

**-Oui, pas de soucis! A tout à l'heure!"**

**POV Naruto**

Sakura avait raison. Je le savais parfaitement, c'était évident. Que ce soit Sasuke ou quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui réagirait de la même manière, en dehors des ces gens qui ont tellement peur de se fâcher avec un proche qu'il préfère porter sur leurs épaules toute la responsabilité d'une dispute. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de l'Uchiwa, et j'allais devoir en payer les frais. Mais avant tout, j'avais besoin de réfléchir sérieusement à notre conversation. Je supposais que si mon ex-équipier s'était braqué, ce n'était sans doute pas pour rien... De quoi avions-nous parlé?...

Finalement, j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas y repenser... Sasuke et moi en train de parler de sexe et plus exactement, de relations entre hommes... C'était le monde à l'envers! Cependant, il y avait un point important à retirer de cette conversation : S'il n'était pas totalement gay, je le soupçonnais fortement d'être au moins bisexuel...

Et pour une raison que j'ignorais, cette déduction emplit mon corps de chaleur, et une joie étrange me parcourut... Comme un soulagement! Je soupirais. Pourquoi étais-je heureux de savoir cela? Ca ne me regardait pas, il faisait ce qu'il voulait après tout!

Je me pris l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index... Ce que je pouvais en avoir marre de penser sans arrêt à lui! De rêver de ses yeux, de sa bouche, de ses mains qui...

**"Ca va plus mon pauvre Naruto.. Tu fantasmes sur Sasuke en pleine rue...murmurais-je pour moi même.**

*Boum* Quelqu'un venait de me percuter de plein fouet!

**-Itaï ! Tu peux pas faire att-! Karin-san?**

**-...**

Elle ne me répondit pas. La force de l'impact l'avait repoussé par terre. Elle ne s'était pas relevé, et assise en appui sur ses genoux, la tête basse, il me semblait l'entendre renifler.

**-Ca ne va pas? demandais-je en m'accroupissant.**

**-...Si... Tout va bien...**

**-Mais bien sûr! Et moi, je prends des cours de claquettes avec Neji! Allez, racontez moi ce qui ne ve pas!**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas... Ce n'est pas important! Ca va passer...**

**-Sans doute. Mais ça ira encore plus vite si vous videz votre sac. **

**-Je te dis que ça va! s'énerva-t-elle en relevant la tête vers moi.**

**-Pas la peine de vous énervez ou d'essayez de jouer les dures. Ma meilleure amie fait pareil, et il n'y a qu'elle pour penser que je crois à ses mensonges. Je ne suis pas dupe, vous avez des problèmes, moi du temps, et une envie profonde de me changer les idées! Alors on va dire que c'est un échange de bons procédés, daccord? répondis-je en me levant.**

**-...**

**-Allez, venez!" dis-je en lui tendant la main.**

Ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes lorsqu'elle me regarda, comme si c'était exceptionnel que quelqu'un lui tende la main, aux deux sens du terme. Elle leva une main tremblante qui se posa dans la mienne. Je la serrai et je l'aidai à se remettre sur ses jambes, avant de l'amener dans l'une des maisons de thé de Konoha encore ouvertes à cette heure.

Je commandai deux chocolats chauds tandis que Karin s'essuyait les yeux avec un mouchoir, ôtant ses lunettes pour l'occasion. Je constatai en l'observant plus attentivement que c'était vraiment une belle jeune femme. Sa chevelure rouge brillait, lisse d'un côté et légérement ébourrifée de l'autre. Ses yeux étaient également de cette couleur, ce qui pouvait paraître étrange mais ressortait parfaitement chez elle. Ses lèvres roses brillaient, et pour ce que j'avais pu constater, elle n'avait pas à se plaindre au niveau des formes féminines que lui avait attribué la Nature.

A cela s'ajouter un caractère que je supposais très fort s'il elle devait supporter chaque jour le mec skyzophrène, le malade psychopathe et évidemment l'Uchiwa glacé. Je supposai que si je n'avais pas été de l'autre côté de la barrière, ce genre de filles aurait été celui qui m'aurait plu. Après tout, c'était le même que Sakura-chan dont j'avais été amoureux étant gamin.

J'en étais là de mes réfléctions quand Karin m'interrompit pour prendre la parole :

**"Merci... **

**-Pourquoi?**

**-De m'avoir aidé...**

**-Je vous en prie. Comme je vous ai dit, j'avais moi aussi besoin de m'aérer l'esprit! Quoi de mieux qu'écouter les problèmes des autres?**

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?**

**-Ah non, on est pas là pour parler de moi! Ici, c'est moi qui pose les questions et qui réconforte!**

**-Pff... daccord! dit-elle en riant légérement.**

Très belle, elle est vraiment très belle lorsqu'elle sourit.

**-C'est un bon début, j'ai réussi à vous faire sourire!**

**-Mmm... En fait... Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose... C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que je ressens pour une personne proche de mon entourage...**

**-QUOI ? Vous aussi...?**

**-Naruto?**

**-Hum, non rien pardon continuez...**

**-Pour tout te dire, ça fait quelques jours que c'est comme ça... Je n'arrive plus à me comporter normalement avec lui et quand il est dans les parages. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'il arrive à lire en moi, j'ai peur de changer ma façon d'agir habituelle avec lui mais en même temps, je ne veux pas le blesser... Dès qu'il me frôle, qu'il est proche de moi j'ai chaud et je deviens rouge, même inconsciemment... **

Putain... J'avais l'impression que cette fille me décrivait exactement ce qui était en train de m'arriver avec Sasuke... Et moi qui comptait me changer les idées, c'était raté!

**-Et puis surtout...**

**-Impossible d'arrêter de penser à lui quoique je fasse... complétais-je à voix basse.**

Pas suffisamment apparamment car elle m'entendit:

**-Naruto? Toi aussi il y a quelqu'un qui te fait cet effet?**

**-Oui, et malheureusement pour moi, c'est vraiment la dernière personne dont j'aurais souhaité qu'elle devienne une obsession à mes yeux! dis-je en soupirant.**

**-Ah... Je te comprends parfaitement...Suigetsu est loin d'être...**

**-Le mec poisson?**

**-Ah! J'en ai trop dit, oublie ça je... tenta-t-elle en rougissant.**

**-Ne vous en faites pas, je vais pas aller raconter ce que vous venez de me dire, et surtout pas à la personne concernée! Je ne comprends pas moi même ce que je ressens, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai exactement le même genre de réactions que vous face à une personne de mon entourage. **

**-Pff... Si c'est pas pitoyable d'en arriver là à 19 ans, dis moi ce que c'est...**

**-Totalement affligeant ? **

**-Ouais, je crois qu'on peut dire ça! me répondit-elle en riant.**

**-Et si nous faisions un marché ?**

**-Un marché?**

**-Oui! Nous allons chercher à savoir quel est cette... "chose" qui nous prend la tête depuis quelques temps, et dès que l'un de nous deux le saura ou aura une idée, il viendra le dire à l'autre! Comme ça, on finira bien par comprendre! Ca marche? demandais-je en ouvrant ma main sur la table.**

**-... Daccord, marché conclu! " dit-elle en glissant sa main dans la mienne et en la serrant.**

A cet instant, il me sembla que quelqu'un nous observait mais lorsque je me tournai vers la fenêtre, seule la rue déserte était visible. Je me rendis compte qu'il était bientôt l'air d'aller chez Ichiraku et je me levai, accompagné par Karin.

**POV Narrateur**

Il pourrait sembler étrange et même extrême que ni Karin, ni Naruto ne comprenaient ce qu'ils ressentaient pour certains personnes. Toutefois, dans leur monde, il n'y avait pas de belles histoires à propos d'amour éternel et de prince charmant pour vous bercer le soir quand vous étiez disciples d'Orochimaru et encore moins lorsque vous aviez été seul toute votre enfance. Personne ne leur avait expliqué, personne ne leur en avait parlé et ils n'avaient jamais ressenti ce genre de choses avant. Et il en était de même pour la plupart des ninjas.

La soirée se déroula donc dans une ambiance joyeuse mais teintée d'une légère gêne. Karin et Naruto passèrent la soirée près de Sakura et Saï, sans se rendre compte que ces deux derniers s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Puis Kiba arriva avec plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool, ils en prirent tous une et la levèrent bien haut en criant :

**"KANPAIIIII!"** avant de commencer à boire.

Ce fut une belle nuit, bien que l'homme chien et Shikamaru ayant légérement abusé du saké comencèrent à chanter à tue-tête des chansons populaires japonaises. Les mains sur les oreilles, Sasuke se tourna vers la personne la plus proche de lui, en l'occurence Tenten et lui demanda :

**"Depuis quand Shikamaru est-il accro à l'alcool?**

**-Ah c'est vrai, tu peux pas savoir! Il fait ça à chaque fois qu'on se réunit parce que Temari, la soeur de Gaara tu sais, lui manque terriblement. Un vrai supplice amoureux pour lui, et supplice physique pour nous! **

**-Hnn...**

**-Bon les amis, je vous remercie énormément pour tout mais je vais y aller! J'aimerais me reposer avant notre prochaine mission. Oyasumi, Mina-san!**

**-Oyasumi Sakura-chan! **

**La jeune fille lui sourit en quittant les lieux, sous le regard bienveillant et amoureux du ninja peintre de l'Anbu.**

**-Je vais rentrer moi aussi... murmura Karin en se levant.**

**-Ah, tu veux que je te raccompagne? demanda Naruto en se relevant.**

**-... Je veux bien, merci."**

Sous le regard glacé de deux membres de l'Unité Taka, le blond et la rousse quittèrent également le restaurant spécialement réservé pour eux ce soir là, et se dirigèrent vers la demeure Uchiwa, plaisantant sur les événements de la soirée.

Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shino et Chôji décidèrent de ramener les deux jeunes hommes en état d'ébriété avancée et s'en allèrent non sans avoir salué les ninjas restants.

Ino et Lee ne tardèrent pas plus, il ne resta bientôt plus que les membres maculins du Faucon qui, soupirant se décidèrent également à rentrer chez Sasuke.

Une fois arrivés, Juugo alla directement se coucher, épuisé par la proximité de tant de personnes qui l'acceptaient sans avoir peur de lui.

Alors qu'il allai pénétrer chez lui, Sasuke sentit Suigetsu le retenir par sa manche, tout en saisissant son épée. Il ne cilla pas et se retourna face à son équipier.

**"Méfie toi Suigetsu, ma patience a des limites et face à moi tu n'as aucune chance...**

**-Je te préviens Sasuke. Si jamais Naruto fait quoi que ce soit à Karin, je le bute, c'est clair?**

**-... En quoi ça me concerne?**

**-Ca, à toi de voir, j'en ai rien à foutre! Mais je t'aurais prévenu! Si au lieu de fuir tes sentiments tu les affrontais, peut être aurais-tu saisi la véritable signification de ma menace... **

**-...**

**-Ne viens pas te plaindre le jour où tu le verras se vider de son sang... acheva l'homme-requin avant de pénétrer dans la maison.**

**Levant les yeux vers le ciel rempli d'étoiles, Sasuke s'appuya contre la façade et se laissa glisser par terre. Il se recroquevilla légérement, serra ses mains blanches autour de ses genoux et murmura :**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Naruto...?**

**-Tu pleures?" demanda une voix familière.**

_To be continued_


	9. Erreur alcoolisée

Note de l'auteure : Je suis très heureuse que cette fiction commence à plaire! C'est vrai qu'au début, ce n'était pas forcément très bien écrit, mais j'espère avoir progressé depuis, et que vous continuerez à la lire!

Je ne l'ai pas pas encore fait jusqu'à présent, mais je vais procéder à une petite Réponse aux reviews =)

**RAR :**

-Zorrinette78 : Tu m'as fait beaucoup rire avec toutes tes questions! J'espère qu'à présent, tu commences à y voir plus clair dans mon intrigue =)

-Dragonichigo : Merci pour tes encouragements! La suite sera-t-elle à ton goût? Je le souhaite en tout cas =)

-Gaia-et-Mieko : C'est très gentil de ta part! Tes commentaires à intervalles régulières me font très plaisir! A bientôt ^^

-NarutoAddicteuse : Je suis contente que ma façon d'aborder les personnages te plaise, et j'espère que ça continuera =)

-Sileane : Je crois que je vous dois des remerciements plus que sincères, et j'avoue avoir été extrêmement touchée par votre review! S'il est vrai qu'au début, en voyant la longueur j'ai cru que c'était une longue critique négative, j'ai eu la surprise et le plaisir de voir que c'était tout l'inverse. Je vous remercie donc sincèrement d'avoir pris de votre temps pour me faire part de vos impressions qui m'ont beaucoup encouragé. Ce genre de review est rare, et je suis ravie d'avoir pu bénéficier de l'une des votres!

J'espère que la suite de mon histoire de vous décevra pas!

J'adresse donc mes remerciements et une grande courbette à :

Eva'tebayo, zorrinette78, Tsubaki-manga-girl, Fan2yaoi, Neliana, kawu93, Elisa, Justine, Emiko, milianneloke, Ano Nym, dragonichigo, liloune, Gaia-et-Mieko, Fire666,

Amethyste-gracieuse , Chtite, NarutoAddicteuse, Sileane, hathor2, et ARnoFool.

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

**"Tu pleures?**

Je relevai la tête en entendant cette voix familière. Je ne m'étais pas trompée, c'était elle...

**-Question stupide. Je ne pleure jamais... répondis-je.**

**-J'avais oublié à quel point tu es arrogant... **

**-Sakura... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Tu n'étais pas rentrée chez toi?**

**-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir... Et je voulais te parler... Mais avant...**

**-Hnn?**

Je la vis s'approcher de moi. Je pensais qu'elle voulait s'asseoir ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, aussi n'y prêtais-je pas vraiment attention. Mais j'aurais dû car...

***BAM***

**-K'so! Ca va pas non? m'énervais-je en me tenant la tête.**

**-Ca, c'est pour le coup que tu m'as foutu avant de te barrer il y a six ans. Maintenant que c'est réglé, on peut discuter... dit-elle en s'asseyant pour de bon.**

**-Hnn...**

**-Ne, Sasuke... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Naruto et toi?**

**-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**-Réponds moi.**

**-... Je crois que nos propos ont dépassé nos pensées. J'ai sans doute trop abusé sur la corde de Naruto, j'aurais du le savoir après tout, il réagit toujours au quart de tour...**

**-MMm... avant oui, il était comme ça mais depuis deux ou trois ans, ce n'était plus le cas... Je crois surtout que c'est parce que ça venait de toi... Enfin bon. Et après?**

**-Il a répondu quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas du... Il a parlé de ce que j'avais fait chez Orochimaru... Et ça m'a fait mal... Ce ne sont pas des souvenirs que j'aime à me rappeler, et je crois que c'est également le cas pour Suigetsu, Karin et Juugo. Nous avons tous subi ou fait des choses qui nous brûlent encore aujourd'hui... **

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel en sentant l'amertume déverser son goût amer dans ma bouche.

**-Tu as beaucoup souffert, je n'en doute pas mais... Sasuke il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose... murmura Sakura. Ton départ, c'était bien plus qu'une séparation pour nous. C'était une déchirure, la sensation que lui comme moi avions loupé un élément chez toi qui aurait pu te décider à rester.**

**Nous n'avons pas su te comprendre, parce que nous ne connaissions pas ta véritable histoire, tout comme j'ignorais celle de Naruto pendant un certaine période. Quand tu es parti, j'ai cru que j'allais en mourir de chagrin, parce qu'aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, j'étais vraiment amoureuse de toi. C'était une sensation horrible, j'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait arraché le coeur... **

Elle grimaça légèrement à ce souvenir avant de poursuivre.

**-Mais pour Naruto... Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer... Il a toujours cru qu'il serait capable de te ramener mais... Le jour où tu es parti, il a échoué... Le jour où nous nous sommes revus pour la première fois au repaire d'Orochimaru, il a échoué... Le jour où nous t'avons revu quand nous cherchions des renseignements, il a échoué... **

**Une défaite de plus, de moins, quelle différence me diras-tu? Eh bien.. tout est là. Chaque fois qu'il a échoué, il s'est relevé, mais je voyais bien que je le perdais un peu plus à chaque fois... **

**-Mais...**

**-Attends, laisse moi finir. Je n'avais jamais vu Naruto pleurer autant que ce jour là.. Quand tu es parti, je ne sais pas, c'était comme s'il venait de craquer totalement... Il a hurlé comme un damné pendant une heure, en s'accrochant à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait... Il tient à toi Sasuke...**

**Plus qu'à n'importe qui, tu es... je ne sais même pas ce que tu es pour lui! Tu es devenu plus important que son rêve d'Hokage, et tu sais comme moi ce que ça représentait à ses yeux...**

**Alors... Je t'en prie... Ne reste pas en froid avec lui... Il a besoin de toi... S'il sent que tu t'éloignes de nouveau de lui... Il va devenir fou, et il va faire des erreurs... Et je te jure que si jamais ça devait arriver, je serai là pour t'arracher chacun de tes membres lentement... **

Je frissonai au ton de sa voix. Elle était sérieuse.

**-Je n'ai pas risqué ma peau pour ramener ton frère si c'est pour que toi, tu détruises mon meilleur ami, mon frère! Je l'aime, je l'adore... Tout comme je t'aime aujourd'hui. Seulement lui, il est resté près de moi... Et je ne te laisserai pas l'emmener loin de nous impunèment...**

**-Sakura... Je ne suis pas capable de laisser mes sentiments me dicter ma conduite ou mes paroles... Sache juste que c'était douloureux pour moi aussi... J'ai mué la douleur de l'absence en force tout comme ma Haine, afin de devenir plus fort. **

**J'espérais qu'un jour, je pourrais revenir tranquillement, et que vous seriez tous là pour m'accueillir, comme si j'étais juste de retour de mission mais... Je ne peux pas redevenir celui que j'étais il y a six ans.. **

**-Et tu crois que nous, on en est capables? s'écria-t-elle brusquement. Franchement, je te croyais plus intelligent! Personne ne peut rester fidèle à soi-même toute sa vie! **

**A un moment ou à un autre, on finit par se trahir, par faire des choses qu'on pensait ne jamais avoir à faire, on change, on souffre, on se reprend... **

**C'est ça la vie Sasuke! J'ignore à quel point lui et toi vous êtes liés, mais je sais une chose : tu es le seul qui peut lui rendre son vrai sourire... **

Ses yeux semblèrent s'embuer de larmes un instant, mais elle secoua la tête et je crus avoir simplement rêvé.

**-Et toi?**

**-Moi?**

**-Ton sourire.**

**- Je ne sais même plus comment on fait! J'aurais bien du mal à être un exemple pour Naruto...**

**-Hnn... Je vous ai vraiment blessé alors...**

**-Il était temps que tu t'en rendes compte! Mais le pire est encore à venir pour toi...**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?**

**-Je n'ai fait que te le décrire... Mais un jour, tu risques de te retrouver confronté au nouveau Naruto... Et ce jour là, tu as intérêt à être suffisamment fort pour qu'il ne te fasse pas de mal, et qu'il ne se blesse pas lui même...**

**-Hnn...**

Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un moment. Nous étions plongés dans nos pensées, dont certaines étaient sans aucun doute partagées. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle rompit le silence en prenant la parole.

**-Sasuke, Tsunade-sama m'a confié hier soir un ordre de mission... **

**-Et ?**

**-Il t'implique, ainsi que Karin et Suigetsu... Mais... il a été commandité par Danzo...**

Je sentis un frisson de colère me parcourir. Mes doigts se contractèrent fortement faisant blanchir les jointures, tandis que je serrai les dents.

**-N'agis pas inconsciemment s'il te plait. Les vies de plusieurs autres personnes seront en jeu au cours de cette mission, et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit être blessé, c'est bien clair?**

**-...**

**-Je ne peux pas imaginer ce que tu ressens Sasuke, et en fait, je ne souhaite pas le savoir. Parce que c'est inhumain, c'est déchirant... Mais ton frère est ici aujourd'hui. **

**Je ne l'ai pas ramené pour qu'il te voit mourir en agissant comme un idiot. Parce que si tu te crois tout simplement condamné à soufrir en martyr, je peux aussi bien te refiler la maladie de coeur que j'ai prise à Itachi-san! **

**-Hnn... Franchement Sakura, depuis quand c'est toi qui me fait la morale? dis-je en soupirant.**

**-Depuis que j'ai compris que Toi et moi, ce ne serait jamais possible. Depuis que je me suis réveillée de mon rêve de Prince Charmant. Depuis que Naruto, Kakashi et Saï sont devenues les personnes que je souhaitais protéger le plus au Monde. Et maintenant que tu es là, ça fait quatre...**

**-Sakura**

**-Oui?**

**-Je... Pardon..**

Un long silence s'ensuivit durant lequel je pus voir ses yeux émeraudes chercher une quelconque trace d'ironie, ou de plaisanterie. Mais elle n'y trouva rien. Tout simplement parce que j'étais sérieux, même si ça me coûtait de l'avouer. J'avais appris à demander pardon en revenant ici, parce que j'étais quand même assez intelligent pour me rendre compte des dégâts que j'avais fait en laissant toutes ces personnes derrière moi.

**-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser Sasuke. Je t'aime assez pour te pardonner tes erreurs passées. Comme je t'ai dit, la seule chose que je veux aujourd'hui, c'est que tu fasses attention à mon petit frère...**

Je me relevai avant de tendre la main à mon ex-équipière. Je vis alors dans son regard toute la détermination qu'elle avait accumulé durant toutes ces années, cet amour qu'elle portait, cette douceur en elle, cette faiblesse qu'elle s'efforçait de cacher aux yeux du Monde...

Je m'avançai vers elle et je posai mes lèvres sur son front. Ses mains passèrent dans mon dos, s'accrochant fortement à moi, tandis que j'enserrai ses épaules. Je vis des larmes couler le long de ses paupières fermées et je murmurai doucement :

**-J'ignore encore comment m'y prendre Sakura, mais je te jure que... que je... Je serai là cette fois.**

**-C'est une promesse Sasuke. Si jamais tu la rompts, jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner...**

**-Je sais.**

**-Je vais finir par être jalouse de ce lien qui vous unit Naruto et toi! me répondit-elle en grimaçant. **

**-Tu auras toujours ton artiste pour te consoler...**

**-Comment tu sais ça toi?**

**-C'est pas parce que je ne parle pas beaucoup aux soirées que je dors. J'ai eu le temps de faire une observation approfondie de chaque comportement...**

**-T'es gravement atteint pour en arriver là! **

**-Hnn. Bon, je vais aller rejoindre les autres. Oyasumi, Sakura.**

**-Oyasumi, Sasuke-kun... murmura-t-elle.**

**-Que...!"**

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui faire remarquer l'ajout de suffixe à mon prénom, elle avait déjà disparu. Je me pris l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index, et je pénétrais dans ma demeure en soupirant.

Tandis que je m'allongeai sur mon lit, je songeai à mes derniers mots... Avais-je eu raison de lui promettre une telle chose? Serais-je vraiment capable de tenir parole?

Je commencai à paniquer intérieurement sur la portée véritable de mes paroles quand soudain, une image apparut dans mon esprit. Celle d'un jeune blond aux yeux bleux, qui me regardait avec le regard vide de cette lueur de vie qu'il portait autrefois... Je me retournai brusquement dans mon lit, et je pris ma résolution. Je devais lui rendre ce qui faisait qu'il était lui!

Et lorsque je m'imagineais le Naruto d'aujourd'hui avec un sourire rayonnant, en train de s'entraîner torse nu, pour une raison inconnue, je sentis mon corps devenir brûlant...

* * *

**POV Itachi**

**"Vous vous foutez de moi?**

**-Calme toi Itachi. Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter mais essaie de comprendre... me répondit Tsunade sur un ton qu'elle voulait apaisant.**

**-Comprendre quoi? Vous êtes en train de jouer avec le feu, et je sais de quoi je parle! Sasuke ne pourra pas résister à ça!**

**-Je ne peux pas faire autrement! Soit il accepte, soit il meurt sur le champ!**

**-Crétin comme il est, mon petit frère est bien capable de choisir la mort! grognais-je. Enfin Tsunade-sama, réfléchissez! Une mission commandée par Danzô! Comment voulez vous qu'il soit daccord? Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il souhaite son éxécution? Je ne crois pas que votre cher traître au gouvernement envoie le dernier descendant Uchiwa et le porteur de Kyuubi dans une mission sans arrières pensées, surtout accompagnés par un membre de la Racine!**

L'Hokage me fixa quelques instants avant de sourire doucement.

**-De ce côté là, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Saï est devenu bien plus sûr que certains Anbus de niveau supérieur... Il sait qu'il a tout à gagner en m'étant fidèle...**

**-Je n'en doute pas. Mais nous parlons des services secrets de Danzô! Ce garçon risque gros en jouant sur les deux tableaux...**

**-Je le sais... Et lui aussi, mais il a dit être décidé à maintenir cette position. Je crois qu'il essaie également de se libérer..**

**-Quand bien même! Sasuke est mon petit frère et je le connais par coeur! Il est terriblement facile à manipuler, pour peu qu'on touche à quelque chose qui lui tient à coeur... Si jamais il devait de nouveau rencontrer mon ancêtre Madara, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver? Naruto a beau tenir une place importante dans sa vie, face à la Haine que ressent Sasuke, je ne sais pas s'il pourra quelque chose...**

**-Ne sous-estime pas les sentiments qu'ils nourrissent l'un pour l'autre Itachi. Tu as du le comprendre comme moi, ces deux là...**

*TOC TOC TOC*

**-Oui?**

**-Bonjour Itachi-san. dit Sakura en s'inclinant légérement. Excusez moi de vous interrompre mais Shizune a besoin de votre aide, il semblerait que vous ayez pris du retard dans les papiers officiels...**

**-Raah! cette fichue paperasse finira par avoir raison de moi! Bon, Itachi je repasserai te voir bientôt. Si tout va bien, nous devrions bientôt trouver un moyen de te cacher dans la résidence Uchiwa d'ici peu. A plus tard.**

**-Je vous remercie Tsunade-sama.**

Je l'observais sortir de la chambre, puis je sentis son Chakra s'éloigner peu à peu. Fatigué par la conversation que nous venions d'échanger, je reposais ma tête sur l'oreiller, songeant avec amertume que l'extérieur me manquait cruellement.

**-Itachi-san?**

**-Oui?**

**-J'aurais une question à vous poser... A propos de la maladie...**

**-Ah oui, je t'écoute. D'ailleurs puisque tu en parles, je te remercie sincèrement...**

**-Je vous en prie, j'ai fait mon travail de médecin. C'était important pour Sasuke et donc pour Naruto! Et puis, il y avait un peu de mon ego de médecin aussi... Enfin bon. Je voulais vous demander quels médicaments vous preniez pour ralentir la progression, pour atténuer la douleur et également, de combien de temps pour pensez que je dispose avant que ça ne devienne trop grave...**

**-Alors pour les médicaments...**

Je commençai la liste de tous es comprimés et gelules que j'avais dû prendre au fil des années. Je l'observais froncer les sourcils d'un air grave, parce qu'en tant que médic-nin, elle connaissait leurs effets et leurs raisons...

Je m'étonnais moi même en constatant le nombre de médicaments différents que j'avais pris au cours des longues années de ma maladie... Plus d'une trentaire, c'était incroyable! Mais le point délicat de la conversation devait être abordé : Son délai de survie.

**-En toute honnêteté, je pense que sans prendre le moindre médicament, tu as un an devant toi. Ta corpulence et ton organisme me semblent malheureusement plus affaiblis que ne l'étaient les miens au début de ma maladie. Avec ce que je viens de te conseiller, tu peux rajouter un ou deux ans environ... Mais ce ne seront pas des années tranquilles, tu vas souffrir énormément tu sais... **

**-Ne vous inquiètez pas. J'ai déjà pu constater que les Uchiwa sont vraiment constitué d'une matière qui résiste à tout... grimaça-t-elle.**

**-Hnn... **

**-Vous n'avez pas à culpabiliser pour mon état. Comme je n'arrête pas de le répéter, c'était mon choix et je ne le regrette pas. Maintenant, une dernière question, est-ce que Sasuke vous a parlé de Naruto récemment?**

**-Mmm... eh bien pour tout te dire...**

Je lui racontai la conversation que j'avais eu quelques jours auparavant avec mon petit frère. Elle sourit au passage des hésitations de Sasuke sur son comportement avec Naruto, mais fronça les sourcils lorsque je lui citai son silence sur sa vengeance à l'encontre de Danzô.

**-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Merci pour tout Itachi-san, je vais vous laisser vous reposer maintenant... Aurevoir. dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce comme son maître quelques minutes plus tôt.**

**-Franchement... Comment en est-on arrivé là?" murmurais-je en me passant une main sur le visage, épuisé. **

**

* * *

**

**POV Naruto :**

Bon, il fallait que je discute avec Sasuke. Si nous devions partir en mission, autant régler nos problèmes maintenant sinon ça allait être invivable. Je me dirigeai donc vers le quartier Uchiwa, une bouteille de saké à la main et la ferme attention de m'excuser en poche.

Je ne savais même pas si mon ex-équipier buvait... Mais bon, quand je me fâche avec quelqu'un, c'est toujours ce que je fais... Non pas que j'étais alcoolique, de toute façon, je n'étais même pas majeur mais Ichiraku me faisait des petits cadeaux de tant à autre, parce qu'avec la consommation de ramens que je faisais, il pouvait bien m'offrir ça!

Alors que j'arrivais à l'entrée principale, tout me semblait vide, comme s'il n'y avait personne, aussi décidais-je de m'avancer directement jusqu'au salon où je savais que mon ami avait l'habitude de s'allonger pour réfléchir. Et il était bien là, allongé sur le sol donnant sur le jardin au milieu de la demeure, les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fermés avec un air si paisible que je n'osais dire quoi que ce soit.

Il était là, tout simplement, les cheveux voletant légérement sur son visage, la bouche formant un demi-sourire dans la plénitude qui semblait l'habiter... Il était torse nu, et je pouvais voir son buste se soulever au rythme de sa respiration calme et posée...

Pour la première fois, je réalisais vraiment que Sasuke était de retour. Qu'il était bien _là,_ parmi nous, dans ce village...

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, et je me surpris à aimer le regarder se reposer, tout simplement... J'avais envie de passer ma main dans ses cheveux, de le sentir près de moi... Est-ce que c'était normal de ressentir ça pour mon meilleur ami? Je n'en savais rien du tout...

Mais je ne souhaitais pas briser l'un des rares instants où je pouvais enfin le voir baisser sa garde, aussi je décidais de m'asseoir à côté en attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux... Mais j'avais tout faux, il était déjà bien réveillé...

**"Tu vas rester planté comme ça longtemps Usuratonkachi?**

**-Bonjour à toi aussi Teme. **

**-Hnn... Qu'est-ce que tu veux?**

**-Discuter, et boire à en devenir saoul...**

**-Il est 16h...**

**-Justement. J'ai pas envie d'attendre jusqu'à ce soir pour m'excuser...**

**-Je vais chercher des verres...**

Je l'observai se lever, et je détaillai les muscles de son dos, bougeant sous sa peau comme mécaniquement. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivait, je ne pouvais tout simplement plus détacher mes yeux de son corps. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes avec deux petits verres de saké, et m'en tendit un. Je débouchai la bouteille et nous en versai une petite quantité chacun pour commencer. Je levai mon verre et devant son regard d'incompréhension, j'expliquai :

**-Je voudrais trinquer!**

**-A quoi?**

**-Notre incapacité à communiquer correctement quand on est ensemble...**

**-Hnn..Ca me va... dit-il avec un rictus que je supposai devoir assimiler à une sourire.**

Nos verres d'entre-choquèrent, et nous en bûmes le contenu. Je sentis la brûlure de l'alcool se glissai le long de ma trachée, et je passai ma langue sur mes lèvres, tout en fermant les yeux. Ce que je pouvais aimer ça...

**-Ca t'arrive souvent d'avoir un orgasme en buvant du Saké?**

**-Moi au moins, je suis capable d'en avoir un... répondis-je sans même rouvrir les yeux.**

**-C'est un défi? me demanda-t-il en nous resservant.**

**-Prends le comme tu veux...**

**-Je suis sur que t'as jamais embrassé qui que ce soit... dit-il en buvant un nouveau verre.**

**-Parce que toi oui?"**

Il ne répondit pas et nous continuâmes à boire pendant plus d'une heure. Autant dire que nous étions sérieusement atteints tous les deux après ça... D'ailleurs je me sentais euphorique, parce que j'avais enfin l'impression d'avoir retrouvé mon meilleur ami...

Je tournai la tête pour le regarder, il était assis en tailleur, la tête en arrière, cherchant la fraîcheur de la fin d'après midi, quelques gouttes de sueur coulant le long de sa tempe...

Comme j'avais envie d'être à leur place, courir sur sa peau... Je sentais que mes pensées divaguaient, mais j'avais également l'impression de me sentir enfin moi même... Alors sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, je me levai pour m'agenouiller face à Sasuke qui me regarda, le regard embrûmé par l'alcool.

**"Qu'est-ce que tu fais...?**

**-Chuuut! Tais toi... Je vais te montrer que je sais embrasser!**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Usuratonkachi...?" me demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.**

Je saisis son cou blanc entre mes mains, rapprochant nos visages tandis qu'il me fixait d'un air perdu, comme incapable de comprendre ce que j'étais sur le point de faire...

Je passai ma langue le long de sa tempe, sur le lobe de son oreille, dans son cou... Dans tous ces endroits qui semblaient m'appeler... Je ne savais plus où j'étais...

Je n'entendais que les plaintes de Sasuke qui ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, l'alcool n'aidant pas ses sens...

Mais lorsque je mordillai son oreille, il lâcha un petit cri, pas de douleur non... c'était autre chose... j'ignorais ce que c'était, mais la chaleur dans mon corps en profita pour augmenter encore de quelques degrés... L'une de mes mains glissa sur son ventre nu, caressant son corps du bout des doigts, tandis qu'il frisonnai sous l'inattendue fraîcheur de mes membres... Ses yeux reflétaient des sentiments que je ne comprenais pas, pourtant j'étais persuadé que j'aurais trouvé les mêmes dans les miens...

Cette... envie de l'embrasser... Elle me rendait fou...

Mes lèvres frôlèrent les siennes une première fois, puis une deuxième, comme si nous cherchions à savoir si c'était bien comme ça que nous devions faire...

Puis un contact plus poussé, lorsque je laissai ma bouche se coller contre la sienne... C'était frais, doux... Et j'aimais ça... je sentais que ça me plaisait...

Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ma langue vint caresser ses lèvres closes, comme pour lui proposer d'approfondir cet échange étrange... Il ouvrit la bouche doucement et je laissai nos langues se rencontrer doucement...

La première fois qu'elle se touchèrent, elles eurent un léger recul, comme surprises de se rencontrer... Puis celle de Sasuke revint à la charge... Et la mienne accepta de s'inviter à la danse... Je sentais qu'elles se caressaient, qu'elles s'entremêlaient... Je serrai les hanches de mon ex-équipier contre moi, tandis que ses mains s'agrippaient à mes épaules, tournant la tête sur le côté pour sentir encore un peu plus ma langue qui parcourait sa cavité buccale... c'était bon... Il n'y avait pas d'autre mots... c'était divin, c'était ce que je voulais depuis toujours...

Je le sentais... Ma main se perdit dans ses cheveux, tandis que je m'amusais à lécher ses lèvres qu'il avait entre-ouvert pour retrouver son souffle... je collai mon front au sien, il me regarda de nouveau avec ses yeux où un étrange mélange d'émotions complexes semblaient s'entremêler...

Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis la sensation euphorique dû à l'alcool s'estomper, sûrement grâce à Kyuubi... Mon cher démon renard n'aimait pas trop que je fasse des conneries, parce que ça lui retombait aussi dessus. Et lorsque mon esprit fut totalement évacué des vapeurs dû au saké, je me rendis alors compte que j'étais à cheval sur Sasuke, le front collé au sien, et nos bouches visiblement toujours relié par un mince filet de...

**"Que...? Mais lâche moi! criais-je en me relevant brutalement, renversant un Sasuke toujours grisé par l'alcool, mais néanmoins perturbé de ma réaction.**

**-Naruto?**

**-Oh putain, j'y crois pas!" murmurais-je en partant à toute allure.**

Je ne savais pas comment on en était arrivé là, je ne voulais pas y penser! Quand à m'imaginer ce qui se serait passé si Kyuubi ne m'avait pas dessaoulé... Brr... Kami-sama, j'avais embrassé Sasuke... Et je l'avais caressé aussi... Mais le pire... C'était que si j'en jugeais à la chaleur que je ressentais dans mon corps, à la couleur de mon visage, et surtout à la bosse dans mon pantalon... J'avais aimé ça... Et de tout mon être.

Je désirais mon meilleur ami à en crever.

Bon, alors un mot pour résumer la situation, là tout de suite maintenant... HUmm... Merde? Ouais merci Kyuubi, c'était exactement ça. J'étais dans la merde...

_To be continued..._


	10. Blesse moi Brise toi!

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**.Pinkmanga95 :** Merci beaucoup =) C'est très gentil ce que tu me dis là, étant donné que j'essaie au maximum d'imaginer les réactions qu'ils pourraient avoir à 19 ans et en étant ninja ^^

.**dragonichigo :** Effectivement, tu as bien senti venir le truc. Cette mission pourrait changer bien des choses pour tous...

.**o-Inuka-o** : haha ne t'en fais pas, il y aura des choses que Kyuubi ne pourra pas contrôler. Surtout que son but n'est pas encore bien déterminé ;)

.**ARnoFool :** xD qu'est-ce que c'est que ces réflexions sur le "cou blanc"? :p J'espère que la suite ne te fera pas aussi peur ^^

.**Gaia-et-Mieko **: ne t'en fais pas, au fond, Kyuubi est loin d'être méchant...

.**Narutoaddicteuse** : Tes deux reviews simultanées m'ont fait vraiment plaisir =) Il est vrai que j'aime beaucoup ajouter quelques petites piques irnoiques à mes histoires, donc si tu as ri, j'en suis heureuse ;)

Par rapport à Naruto, je suis contente que ses réactions te semblent coller au manga! Il n'y a pas de plus beau compliment pour ce genre d'histoires =) Quant au couple SuigetsuxKarin, c'est l'un de mes favoris. J'en suis littéralement tombée amoureuse, alors si je peux vous faire passer ces sensations, c'est l'extase ^^

Encore un grand merci à tous, et J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant!

Bonne lecture, Saharu.

* * *

**POV Sasuke**

**"Sasuke! Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là?**

Excellente question Karin. J'étais en train de me poser la même...

**-Hnn...**

**-Mais enfin! La nuit est tombée et tu es torse nu par terre dans le jardin! A quoi tu joues?**

Ah j'étais à moitié deshabillé... Bon ben ça expliquait pourquoi j'avais froid. Restait à savoir comment j'en étais arrivé à m'endormir à cet endroit... Et j'avais également l'impression qu'un troupeau de Naruto de 13 ans était en train de s'entraîner au Kage Bunshin dans mon crâne en plus du reste...

**-Quelle heure ? marmonais-je en saisissant la main qu'elle me tendait.**

**-22h30... Oh bon sang Sasuke, mais tu pues le saké! Depuis quand est-ce que tu bois comme ça toi?**

Bon eh bien la question du mal de tête était réglée. J'avais la gueule de bois... Formidable, vraiment!

**-Allez dépêche toi de rentrer! Tu vas attraper la mort à rester comme ça... Franchement, je croyais pas que tu pourrais être plus stupide que Suigetsu mais apparemment, vous vous êtes lancés un concours du plus grand abruti de Taka! Manquerait plus que Juugo devienne chirurgien et j'aurais atteint le sommum des conneries de la journée. Monte te coucher, je vais te faire un thé...**

**-On dirait ma mère...**

**-Tu fais de l'humour maintenant?**

**-Hnn...**

**-Et parle moi sur un autre ton jeune homme!" s'écria-t-elle en souriant.**

Je ne put m'empêcher d'esquisser un fin sourire. Je montai dans ma chambre en songeant que c'était le genre de plaisanteries délicates que j'aimais pourtant échanger avec elle, même s'il arrivait rarement que nous en fassions.

Je ne l'aurais évidemment avoué pour rien au Monde, mais j'appréciais sincèrement cette jeune femme, passée du stade de fan girl à celui d'équipière essentielle pour finir comme une amie que j'estimais énormément.

Mouais, j'étais de nouveau passé en mode Sentimental. Il fallait vraiment que j'arrête le saké... D'ailleurs à ce propos, avec qui l'avais-je bu cet alcool? Il était peu probable que ce fut Suigetsu étant donné notre dernière altercation... Juugo encore moins...

Depuis qu'il s'était découvert une passion pour les fleurs en travaillant dans le magasin d'Ino, je ne le voyais plus que lorsque j'avais besoin de lui. Kakashi? Et puis quoi encore! Sakura? Non, aux dernières nouvelles, c'était pas vraiment son truc. Il ne me restait plus que...

**"Naruto... murmurais-je, tandis que des bribes de notre après-midi me revenaient en mémoire.**

**-Sasuke? C'est Karin, je peux entrer?**

**-Ouais...**

Je la vis pénétrer dans la pièce avec un bol qui devait être brûlant, si j'en jugeais au chakra dont elle avait enveloppé ses mains pour pouvoir le tenir. Je remarquai qu'elle ne portai pas ses lunettes, et qu'elle avait enfilé un pantalon noir qui mettait en valeur ses longues jambes. Elle s'approcha de mon lit d'un pas lent, avant de me tendre la boisson chaude.

**-Fais attention...**

**-Tu vas quelque part?**

**-Hmm? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?**

**-Tes habits... Tu as rendez-vous?**

**-Que..? Non! s'écria-t-elle en rougissant.**

**-Tu nies trop fort pour que ce soit vrai. Alors?**

**-Naruto m'a demandé d'aller le voir. Il n'avait pas l'air très bien... J'ai préféré discuter avec lui avant que cette mission ne commence... **

**-Je vois... Vous êtes très proches tous les deux... dis-je d'un ton plus agressif que ce que j'aurais vraiment souhaité.**

**-On peut dire ça. Disons plutôt qu'on essaie tous les deux de comprendre ce qui nous arrive en ce moment... Mais ne t'en fais pas, même si je voulais, et ce n'est pas le cas, je n'arriverais jamais à enlever cette place que tu as dans son coeur...**

**-Hnn..**

Je détournais le regard et fixai l'extérieur par ma fenêtre entre-ouverte. Un silence gênant s'installa entre nous... Enfin plutôt dérangeant pour Karin, parce que personnellement, le calme ne m'a jamais gêné... Toutefois, mon équipière jugea bon de rajouter quelques mots...

**-Tu sais sasuke... Quelque soit notre sujet de conversation avec Naruto, il finit toujours par tout ramener à ta personne... Tes techniques, ta façon de te battre, ton histoire, ton frère, ta vie, ton corps, tes...**

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase. Je la vis plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, rougissant de nouveau avant de se lever brusquement.

**-Quoiqu'il en soit Sasuke, repose toi daccord? Je sais que cette mission va nous demander à tous une grande force physique et surtout psychologique... Mais agissons prudemment, tu veux bien? Tu n'es pas seul, ton équipe sera là pour t'aider et je suis sure que Naruto, Sakura et même Saï seront prêts à tout pour te soutenir...**

**-Hnn..."**

Elle soupira en posant sur moi un regard que j'aurais presque pu décrire comme maternel. Elle passa doucement sa main dans mes cheveux, timidement, comme me demandant intimement l'autorisation d'agir ainsi. Voyant que je ne la repoussai pas, elle me caressa la tête et je me laissai aller à cette chaleur bienfaisante qui s'emparait de moi.

La fatigue commençait à prendre le dessus sur mon esprit, et tandis que je me sentais sombrer dans le sommeil, je percevais la présence de Karin s'éloigner de moi. De très loin, un **"Dors bien Sasuke.."** sembla m'ouvrir pour de bon les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**POV Naruto**

J'étais dans la merde. J'étais dans la merde. J'étais dans la merde!

Bon sang mais pourquoi tu m'avais pas désaoulé avant Kyuubi? Quoi? Ce connard de renard osait me balancer que ça l'amusait! Enfoiré! J'avais roulé une pelle à l'Uchiwa... J'avais roulé une putain de pelle à Sasuke... Et en plus j'avais aimé le faire... Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que j'avais fait au ciel pour mériter ça?

Non content d'être le porteur d'un démon renard crétin et méga dangereux, je devais en plus tomber amoureux de mon meilleur ami? Enfin... plutôt pseudo meilleur ami, parce qu'objectivement, je savais plus trop ce qu' il était...

Mais c'était pas le problème! Pourquoi donc avais-je agi ainsi? Ce n'était pas normal!... Hein? M'interroger sur ce que je ressentais pour lui?

Sasuke pour moi... Ben C'était mon meilleur ami tout simplement! Cela voulait tout dire pour moi! Il est fort, puissant, intelligent, surdoué, génial, beau avec un cul d'enfer et...

Attendez. Problème. L'Uchiwa beau avec un cul d'enfer... Mais bien sûr!

Fatigué de ces pensées étranges, sans fondements aucun, et d'une bizarrerie sans nom, je décidais de sortir un peu, histoire de prendre l'air et de me changer les idées. Tout en fermant la porte de mon petit appartement, je me rappelai que je n'avais toujours pas préparé mon sac pour la mission de demain...

J'allais devoir le faire en rentrant... Galère comme dirait Shikamaru. Je descendis les escaliers deux à deux, saluant la concierge qui était sur le point d'aller se coucher et qui me répondit avec un grand sourire avant de disparaître à l'intérieur de son logis.

En y repensant, il n'y a pas si longtemps, cette femme ainsi que beaucoup d'autres des habitants n'auraient jamais pris la peine de me dire bonsoir, ou même de me regarder. Oui, parce que, croyez le ou non, mais il existe quelque chose bien pire que le mépris : c'est l'indifférence. Parce que se moquer de vous, vous insulter, vous faire du mal, c'est déjà reconnaître que vous existez!

Mais lorsque les gens se contentent de ne jamais vous parler, vous regarder ou même reconnaitre votre existence, je peux vous assurer que ça fait mal. Enfin, ce n'était plus le cas alors je n'avais plus besoin de m'en faire! Aujourd'hui était un jour unique! Non, pas parce que j'avais eu une éréction pendant plusieurs heures à cause de mon baiser Kyuubi! Putain, ce renard était vraiment con! Mais il m'envoyait des images de l'autre abruti en train de gémir en plus! Vous croyez qu'il aurait arrêté ces conneries? Mais non... Bordel mais...

**"C'est qu'il est pas mal en soumis ce Teme...**

**-Tu parles souvent tout seul dans la rue?**

**-Ouaaaa! Ca va pas non? m'écriais-je contre mon interlocuteur qui m'avait collé une trouille bleue.**

**-Pitoyable... t'es pas censé être un ninja? me dit Suigetsu avec un air de dédain.**

**-Si, et un être humain aussi. On peut savoir ce que tu me veux?**

**-Rien, je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de te torturer...**

**-Bon, bah je comprends mieux pourquoi Sasuke t'a recruté dans son équipe. Encore un psychopathe en liberté... **

**-Retire ça tout de suite! **

**-Franchement, je plains Karin... Coincé avec trois dégénérés mentaux assoiffés de sang... La pauvre!**

**-La ferme crétin!**

**-Dis moi Suigetsu, qu'est-ce que ça te ferait si tu la perdais? Si elle s'éloignait de toi pour ne plus revenir? Tu aurais mal tu crois?**

Le sifflement d'une épée qui sort de son fourreau, le bruit d'un Kunai avec lequel on se protège et l'entre-choquement des deux objets métalliques. J'avais poussé le bouchon trop loin, je venais de le comprendre. L'homme face à moi n'avait sans doute pas volé sa réputation de second démon de Kiri... Je pouvais voir une envie meurtrière réelle sans ses yeux...

**-J'ai dit La ferme!**

**-Naruto? C'est toi? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Suigetsu?**

Merde, quand on parle du loup... Elle n'allait pas être contente... j'aurais pas du lui demander de venir me voir ce soir...

**-Non mais vous êtes fous? Pourquoi vous vous battez au milieu de la rue comme ça? **

**-Ca te regarde pas Karin!**

**-Non, t'es juste la première concernée mais sinon ça te regarde pas... murmurais-je, assez fort cependant pour être entendu de l'homme-requin.**

**-Toi, tu fermes ta grande gueule ou je te jure que tu vas regretter le jour de ta naissance!**

**-De ce côté là crois moi, t'as pas à t'en faire, c'est déjà le cas...**

**-Ca suffit vous deux! Suigetsu, tu n'es pas blessé? demanda-t-elle en s'approchant du concerné.**

**-C'est-y pas mignon! Vlà que la princesse se fait du souci pour moi! Chui chanceux ce soir! **

**-T'es vraiment... murmura-t-elle avec difficulté, comme au bord des larmes.**

Je crus qu'elle allait pleurer... Mais elle releva finalement la tête, les sourcils froncés avec son habituel intonation destinée à ceux qui ne lui parlaient pas correctement:

**-Bâtard de Suigetsu! Jm'inquiète de ton cas uniquement pour vérifier que je pourrais te tuer moi même... Maintenant dégage avant que je t'explose ta face de hareng!**

*Sblam!*

Suigetsu venait de faire quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas, tant c'était choquant et dégradant envers une femme : Il frappa Karin sans chercher à se contrôler outre mesure, avant de lui saisir les cheveux et de lui dire ces quelques mots plus blessant qu'un milliard de couteaux :

**-Tu sais quoi? T'as qu'à crever en Enfer, j'en ai strictement rien à foutre! cracha-t-il avant de partir, me fusillant du regard au passage.**

Je me tenais debout depuis le début de cet échange, assistant avec une surprise non contenu à un échange verbal plus que violent entre deux personnes chez qui je n'aurais jamais pu suspecté autant de haine... Quoique vous me direz, ils faisaient quand même parti des proches de Sasuke... Fallait pas abuser sur leur taux de sympathie...

J'entendis un bruit sourd à côté de moi et je me tournai. Karin venait de s'effondrer, à genoux, la tête entre les mains, je pus commencer à percevoir ses sanglots...

**-Je... Je suis désolé, je voulais pas...**

**-Tais toi!**

**-Karin-san...**

**-Tais toi! Ferme là! Je veux pas t'entendre! Va-t-en!**

Je voulus poser une main sur son épaule pour la soutenir, mais elle repoussa ma main avec une violence extrême, relevant son visage baigné de larmes vers moi, la colère et le desespoir semblant s'offrir une danse sensuelle dans ses yeux rouges qui imploraient la compassion...

**-Dégage, tu m'entends? Casse toi je veux plus te voir! Va donc voir Sasuke et fous moi la paix!**

**-... Pardon.." **

Je murmurais ces derniers mots avant de fuir lâchement vers mon appartement, laissant derrière moi une jeune fille en pleurs, en proie au plus grand désarroi après avoir été insulté par une personne qui comptait tant pour elle.

Quelques minutes après que je fus rentré dans mon appartement, mon sac de mission prêt, ma douche prise, je m'allongeai dans mon lit, essayant vainement de trouver le sommeil.

Et à cet instant, j'entendis un hurlement de détresse... Cela semblait tellement douloureux que je dus me serrer la poitrine... Comme si quelqu'un tentait de m'arracher le coeur lentement, se déléctant de ma souffrance... Je savais bien pourquoi cela trouvait un tel écho chez moi... Parce que ce cri qu'elle était en train de pousser, c'était lui que j'avais toujours contenu jusqu'à nos troisièmes retrouvailles avec Sasuke, quand il avait fui une fois de plus, appelé par sa vengeance... C'était le genre de hurlement qui vous glace le sang, gèle votre coeur au point que vous avez l'impression qu'il va exploser...

Ne Sasuke... savais-tu que les sentiments pouvaient être aussi blessants?

* * *

**Le lendemain matin. Jour de Mission n°1:**

**POV Sakura**

Je n'avais jamais senti une ambiance aussi glaciale qu'aujourd'hui... C'était presque angoissant... J'ignorais par ailleurs pour quelles raisons le groupe semblait aussi peu soudé.. Que s'était-il donc passé hier?

Je vis Karin qui se tenait près de Sasuke, les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré mais son air fier et impassible sur le visage. Sasuke était égal à lui même, excepté qu'il semblait jeter des coups d'oeil insistants à Naruto... ce dernier avait des cernes sous les yeux, et évitait à tout prix de se tourner vers son ancien équipier. Suigetsu enfin, un air mauvais sur le visage apparent avait cependant l'air presque... triste.

Mouais, bah pour la cohésion de l'équipe, je pensais que nous devrions repasser. Je décidai de prendre les choses en main, étant donné que je devais être celle qui avait le plus de détails sur cette mission :

**"Bonjour à tous. Nous partons aujourd'hui pour une mission à durée inderterminée, de rang A si ce n'est S... Notre but est d'obtenir des informations sur Uchiwa Madara, qui est rappelons le, le véritable leader de l'Akatsuki. Pain n'est en réalité qu'un sous-fifre... **

**Nous allons prendre de gros risques, vous vous en doutez... Akasuna no Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Orochimaru ont été éliminés, quant à Uchiwa Itachi, nous savons tous ce qu'il en est. **

**Les éléments restants sont : Uchiwa Madara, Pain, son équipière, l'homme plante et Kisame du village de Kiri. Ce sont des personnes dangereuses, c'est pour cela que je me dois de vous rappeler que c'est une mission d'observation, et j'insiste là dessus! Pas d'actions en solitaire, pas de mots de travers et de gestes déplacés! Tout cela pourrait nous être fatal...**

**-Sakura-san? Peut être devrais tu préciser quelque chose... me dit Saï.**

Je soupirai. Pour une fois, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il ne dise rien, cependant je savais qu'il avait raison...

**-J'y viens. Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, cette mission nous a été assigné par Danzo en personne... Vous devez donc redoubler de prudence... Et surtout vous , Sasuke et Naruto! Itachi-san se méfiait de l'étrange combinaison de nos équipes, et je doute qu'il se trompe. Quelque chose cloche, nous le savons et nous le sentons. Aussi, je vous demande à tous, quelque soit votre état d'esprit aujourd'hui de veiller sur chacune des personnes qui vous entoure, ou bien il se pourrait que nous n'y survivions pas! Sur ce, si vous n'avez pas de questions, nous partons!"**

Les deux concernés m'avaient regardés avec un air qui se voulait impassible mais dangereux pour l'un, gêné et las pour l'autre. Mouais... C'était pas gagné...

Avec une synchronisation parfaite, nos six ombres filèrent dans l'aube, tandis que j'espérais sincèrement que l'ambiance qui pesait sur nous n'allait pas finir par nous détruire tous...

* * *

**POV Narrateur**

Les six ninjas courraient à une allure rapide et soutenue, Naruto ouvrant la marche, suivi par Karin de par son expérience en détection de chakra, puis venait Suigetsu, Saï, et Sasuke fermait la marche. Sakura qui aurait normalement du se trouver au milieu de la colonne était remonté pour avoir une discussion avec son meilleur ami...

**"Bon, alors un jour tu es en colère et déprimé, et aujourd'hui alors que tu es censé avoir eu une conversation avec ton ennemi adoré, je te retrouve à éviter son regard et à rougir comme une prêtresse effarouchée. Eclaire moi Naruto parce qu'honnêtement, je ne comprends plus rien!**

**-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec votre prêtresse? **

**-Hein?**

**-Non rien...**

**-Bon, tu me réponds?**

**-J'ai pas envie d'en parler Sakura-chan...**

**-Et moi j'ai pas envie de crever parce qu'un petit con dans ton genre sera trop gêné pour se jeter dans la mêlée! Alors maintenant, t'accouche, ou je fais en sorte de t'enlever ta virilité!**

**-J'avais oublié à quel point tu sais être convaincante...**

**-Eh oui, j'ai toujours su utiliser mes atouts féminins... **

Un silence passa durant lequel les deux amis se regardèrent affectueusement, leurs regards se souriant, car leurs lèvres n'en étaient plus capables. Puis, lentement, Naruto commença à parler...

**-C'est un peu.. gênant Sakura-chan...**

**-Oh mon Dieu! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Sasuuuke-kuuuuuun? répondit Sakura avec la tonalité de son enfance.**

**-C'est ça, fais la maligne... En fait, ce qui s'est passé c'est que..."**

Le concerné avait levé la tête en percevant ce cri autrefois si familier. Cependant, en regardant devant lui, il put voir de nouveau, comme quelques jours auparavant, le spectacle de ces deux ex-équipiers en train de discuter avec cette lueur d'affection profonde dans les yeux. En observant plus attentivement, il remarqua l'air gêné de Naruto, les rougeurs que prenait son visage et qu'il trouva par ailleurs très attirantes... Il vit regard de Sakura s'agrandir, tandis que sa bouche formait un "O" parfait alors qu'elle continuait de boire les mots du blond...

Soudain, les deux se tournèrent vers lui d'un air gêné, Naruto surtout, osant à peine regarder l'uchiwa dans les yeux...

Sasuke, en voyant ce regard fuyant, ces rougeurs parsemant le visage de son ex-équipier, ces lèvres que le jeune blond mordillait nerveusement sentit soudain en lui une montée de chaleur violente, qu'il ne savait comment contrôler...

Et brusquement, le souvenir de l'après midi précédent lui revint en mémoire... l'alcool, la forte température, le regard de Naruto, son souffle dans son oreille, ses lèvres sur les siennes, leurs langues, le désir... Et il comprit.

Relevant le visage, il plongea ses sharingans dans les yeux bleus qui le fixaient toujours, et il se passa la langue sur ses propres lèvres... Il put voir le blond déglutir, mais le message était clair... Sasuke Uchiwa allait se venger... restait à savoir de quelle façon il comptait le faire... et quand.

_To be continued..._


	11. L'amour nous va si mal

**POV Sasuke**

S'il y avait bien une chose que je ne pouvais pas nier, c'est que j'avais horreur d'être ignoré. Que ce soit par mon père lorsque j'étais enfant, par mon frère quand il m'avait dit être plus intéressé par Kyuubi, ou bien encore par Naruto aujourd'hui. Non mais sans blague, ce petit enfoiré se permettait de m'embrasser alors que j'étais en état d'ébriété, et du jour au lendemain, notre conversation avait été réduite au néant.

Ok, je vous l'accorde, j'avais jamais été un modèle de conversation phénoménale, mais tout de même, de là à fuir ma présence comme si j'avais la peste, il y avait une marge. Putain, c'était à moi de faire la gueule dans l'histoire! C'était moi qui m'était fait rouler une pelle, et pas des moindres en plus! Sans compter que si jme souvenais bien, la raison pour laquelle j'étais resté dans la fraîcheur du soir après notre échange n'était pas uniquement pour profiter du ciel étoilé... La température de mon corps avait mis plusieurs heures a baissé, dans TOUTES les zones! Et ce crétin se permettait de m'ignorer!

**"Peine de me poursuivre... spèce... ingrat... **

**-Sasuke?**

**-grmmblmm...**

**-Sasuke!**

**-HN?**

**-Ca t'arrive souvent de parler tout seul? me demanda Suigetsu.**

**-Non pourquoi?**

**-Parce que tu rumines dans ton coin depuis dix bonnes minutes là... **

**-Hnn...**

**-Ok j'ai compris. Il s'est passé quoi avec l'autre attardé?**

**-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.**

**-Simple : si vous vous êtes disputés, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il déprime. Donc il est vulnérable, donc je peux aller le torturer psychologiquement. **

**-...**

**-Alors, les raisons de ce froid polaire ?**

**-Le jour où j'aurai une tête à me confier à un psy, tu reviens me voir. En attendant, dégage avant que je ne te tue.**

**-Jvois pas pourquoi tu te mets en rogne. Si t'es dans cet état, c'est parce que vous êtes fachés, non? Tu devrais avoir envie qu'il souffre!**

**-T'as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur la complexité des sentiments... soupirais-je.**

**-Et c'est lui qui me dit ça!" s'exclama mon équipier en accélérant le pas.**

Nouveau soupir de ma part. Je savais bien qu'il était de mauvaise humeur, tout comme moi, cependant j'en ignorais les raisons.

A en juger par la visage fermé de Karin, et le regard meurtrier que Naruto portait sur le second démon de Kiri, je supposais devoir traduire la situation comme un conflit qui aurait éclaté entre les deux garçons, et l'experte en détection de chakra avait du en subir le contre coup. Je me souvenais, il me semblait, d'un hurlement déchirant qui m'avait poigné le coeur la nuit dernière.

Toutefois, j'étais à moitié ensommeillé, aussi l'avais-je assimilé à mon rêve. Mais plus le temps passait, et plus j'avais l'impression que quelque chose de relativement grave était arrivé hier soir. Et je comprenais également mieux les craintes de Sakura : Si nous venions à être attaqués, Suigetsu et Karin m'avaient l'air d'être assez en froid pour se laisser mourir mutuellement. Autant dire que nous n'étions pas en sécurité...

Mais puisqu'il avait engagé la conversation là dessus, continuons sur les chemins houleux... De toute façon, je n'avais pas l'intention de mettre ma vie en danger parce que certains n'étaient pas capables d'être un peu mature!

**"Et toi Suigetsu... Si tu m'expliquais ce qui se passe avec Karin?**

**-Tu veux crever Uchiwa?**

**-Venant de toi, c'est risible.**

**-Ne me défie pas, je suis pas d'humeur!**

**-Hnn...**

**-Jcommence à en avoir ras-le-bol de cette équipe! Pourquoi on est encore à faire des petites missions pour Konoha d'ailleurs? J'ai une tête de chien obéissant?**

**-Tu sais très bien pourquoi on fait ça!**

**-Peut être, mais il ne me semble pas avoir signé un contrat de mariage avec toi! **

**-Hnn...**

**-Je te préviens Sasuke. Soit on agit pour de bon bientôt, sois je quitte Taka . Mon but à moi, c'est rassembler les épées des sept ninjas légendaires. Tes histoires de vengeance, j'en ai rien à foutre, c'est clair?**

**-Ta présence ne me fait ni chaud ni froid Suigetsu...**

**-C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que tu m'as recruté! Enfin passons. Cette histoire est en train de virer au mélo-dramatique entre le réveil de ton frère, ces ninjas totalement... je ne dirais pas quoi, tes discussions avec l'autre abruti, et ces missions débiles! Et moi, j'en ai plein le dos! J'aime quand le sang coule Sasuke, t'es peut être un mec qui essaie de n'atteindre que les coupables, mais perso, je fais pas dans la dentelle! **

**-Hnn.**

**-De plus, j'espère sincèrement pour toi que tu n'es pas trop attaché au blond... Parce qu'après ce qui s'est passé hier soir, il se pourrait bien qu'un malheureux accident vienne perturber sa vie...**

Je me retournai violemment vers mon interlocuteur avant de lâcher d'un ton féroce :

**-Tu ne touches pas à Naruto!**

**-Tiens, tiens! Mais c'est que tu l'apprécies cet abruti! **

**-Ce que je ressens ne te regarde en aucun cas. Cependant, "cet abruti" comme tu dis, est le porteur de Kyuubi. Et à en juger par le chakra que je vois en lui, quelque chose me dit que le démon renard a partagé une grande partie de ses pouvoirs avec Naruto...**

**-Le chakra ne fait pas le ninja!**

**-Non, mais dans le cas de Naruto, si. Ce mec est increvable!**

**-Ne t'en fais pas, en général lorsque le corps est tranché en deux, on ne s'en remet pas en général... me répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier.**

**-Quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne le touches pas! C'est mon dernier avertissement Suigetsu... **

**-Tsss! J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi!" me cracha-t-il avant de reprendre sa position dans la colonne.**

Note à moi même : surveiller le psychopathe de l'équipe. Quoi?... Mais non c'est pas moi!

Il fallait que j'arrange la situation de mon équipe, ou nous courrions à la catastrophe. Parce que même si je ne l'aurais admis pour rien au monde, il était effectivement évident que les capacités de Suigetsu me seraient utiles pour la suite...

Bon, voilà que j'étais réduit à jouer les entremetteurs. Etr ma fierté, elle était passée où dans cette histoire? Parce qu'entre les relations digne d'une histoire d'amour de série B, le baiser de dominant que m'avais imposé l'autre blond, et mes émotions qui commençaient à ressortir trop facilement, j'allais finir par briser cette enveloppe de glace que je m'étais forgé durant toutes ces années.

Et ça, plutôt crever que de le laisser arriver!

* * *

**POV Naruto**

De deux choses : la première, le teme avait intérêt à arrêter de fixer mon derrière avec son air lubrique. Comment je le sais? Les perturbations de son chakra que le chakra de mon démon rénard me permettait de percevoir. Ce qui nous amenait au deuxième point : Kyuubi était en train de se marrer. Non, sérieusement!

La première fois que je l'avais entendu, je me souvenais m'être tapé le flippe de ma vie! Sans blague, vous êtes tranquillement en train de réviser vos techniques quand vous entendez soudainement une espèce de rire démoniaque dans votre tête! C'est grave stressant comme truc. Mais je m'étais habitué avec le temps, vu le nombre de fous rires psychopathes que pouvait se taper mon démon.

Il faut dire que depuis que lui et moi avions légèrement "fusionné", on avait échangé pas mal de choses : du chakra, des techniques mais également et contre toute attente, des discussions! Eh ouais, c'était incroyable mais Kyuubi est un grand causeur! Vu le nombre d'années qu'il avait vécu, il avait relativement pas mal de trucs plus ou moins intéressants à raconter!

Mais revenons en à nos renards : Là, ce crétin était en train de se marrer comme pas deux et vous savez pourquoi? Parce que depuis dix bonnes minutes, il s'amusait à m'envoyer des images du teme en soumis gémissant. Et j'avais beau avoir un contrôle relatif de mon corps la plupart du temps, là, j'étais vraiment sur le point de me retourner pour me jetter sur l'original. Il était temps d'aller converser gentiment dans mon esprit avec mon cher Renard :

**"Putain Kyuu, arrête tes conneries maintenant! On est en mission, en mis-sion!**

**-kukuku... Justement c'est beaucoup plus drôle! Tiens, que dirais-tu d'un petit Neko-Uchiwa?**

**-Que...? RAAAAAAH! Jvais te buter démon renard à la con!**

**-Mais viens gamin... Enlève donc mon sceau au passage!**

**-Tu me prends pour un abruti?**

**-Je ne prendrai pas le risque de répondre à cette question!**

**-Non mais sérieusement! On peut savoir à quoi tu joues?**

**-J'essaie de te faire comprendre la situation pour soulager mes hormones!**

**-De quoi tu parles encore?**

**-Du fait que quand l'Uchiwa et toi aurez fini de vous tourner autour avec vos regards désireux, je pourrais me taper la plus belle partie de jambes en l'air de l'Histoire!**

**-Dis moi Kyuu, le saké, il agit à retardement sur toi?**

**-Non pourquoi?**

**-Tu m'as jamais sorti autant de conneries les unes à la suite des autres!**

**-C'est pas possible d'être aussi borné... me grogna-t-il en tournant son regard rouge vers moi. Dis moi gamin, qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand il est prêt de toi l'Uchiwa?**

**-... J'ai chaud... Des changements d'humeur inexpliqués... et que je le veuille ou non, je finis toujours par penser à lui...**

**-C'est bien ce que je pensais. Maintenant rappelle moi ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que vous vous êtes embrassés...?**

**-Que...?**

**-Réponds gamin! **

**-Il m'a fallu plusieurs heures pour me calmer...**

**-Alors maintenant, je vais t'apprendre un truc. Tu es gentil, tu ne cries pas comme un malade mentalement, parce qu'il y a que moi qui entend!**

**-Ouais, ouais... Accouche, c'est quoi ta découverte?**

**-T'es tombé amoureux de l'Uchiwa...**

**-Ah, ce n'est que ça..."**

Stop. Arrêt sur image. QUOIIIIIIIII?

**"Jtavais dit de pas gueuler bon sang! **

**-Non mais tu te rends compte de l'énormité que tu m'as sorti là?**

**-C'est bien parce que j'en suis tristement conscient que je te l'ai dit! Et c'était tellement évident que je me demandais quand tu allais t'en rendre compte... Mais j'avais oublié que ton cerveau fait la moitié d'une personne normalement constituée. **

**-Hey!**

**-Bon, maintenant que je t'ai avancé le gros du travail, tu pourrais peut être repasser en boucle les années de ta vie, et notamment la semaine qui s'est écoulé depuis le retour de l'Uchiwa. Tu comprendras peut être mieux tes réactions...**

**-Attends! Ca veut dire que Karin est amoureuse de Suigetsu?**

**-Mais c'est pas possible ça! Même dans une situation pareille, tu arrives à te soucier de quelqu'un d'autre que toi! Tu me rends fou gamin -'**

**-...**

**-Naruto?**

**-C'est pas... C'est pas possible Kyuu... Je peux pas... Pas Sasuke... Pas lui...**

**-Je suis désolé Gamin, c'est comme ça... Peut être quand y réfléchissant, tu comprendras qu'au fond, c'était inéluctable...**

**-Non..."**

Sasuke.. J'étais amoureux de Sasuke... J'étais amoureux de mon putain de meilleur ami... Depuis quand? Pourquoi lui? Bon sang... Je me tournai un instant pour observer le concerné... Il avait l'air de réfléchir, le regard perdu dans le vague... Ses méches voilaient un peu son visage, je vis quelques gouttes de sueur sur son torse... Il se rendit compte que je l'observai et m'envoya un regard semi-dédaigneux, semi interrogateur auquel je répondis par un très distingué tirement de langue, avant de regarder devant moi et de déglutir... Comment allais-je faire? Le simple fait de le regarder quelques minutes me donnait déjà une éréction...

J'étais dans une galère pas possible.

* * *

**POV Narrateur**

Tandis que nos deux bishôs préférés vaquaient à leurs pensées désastreusement desespérantes et lubriques, une pause fut décidée pour le repas du soir. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin de forêt stratégique, qui leur évitait d'être à découvert. Alors qu'elle savourait son repas, Karin releva brusquement la tête. Elle avait perçu quelque chose, plusieurs chakras s'avançaient vers eux. Se concentrant, elle essaya de repérer le nombre exact d'ennemis, et leur provenance... Avant de se figer brusquement. La situation s'annonçait mauvaise...

Pendant ce temps, Saï alla rejoindre la médic-nin qui marchait dans les alentours du campement.

**"Sakura-san!**

**-Oui?**

**-Je voulais te demander... A propos de l'hôpital... Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement?**

La jeune fille rougit brusquement en maudissant les incapacités du jeune ninja à connaître les conventions sociales.

**-C'était un baiser Saï...**

**-Oui je sais bien... Mais pourquoi s'est-on embrassé?**

**-Tu n'as pas une petite idée?**

**-Eh bien normalement, ce genre de choses se font entre deux personnes partageant des sentiments forts l'une pour l'autre...**

**-Tu as donc ta réponse.**

**-Pas exactement...**

**-Que veux-tu dire? demanda-t-elle surprise.**

**-J'ai bel et bien des sentiments pour toi Sakura-San, mais d'aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, tu n'en as toujours eu que pour Sasuke-kun... Aussi je me demandais si tu ne m'avais pas embrassé par dépit...**

*CLAC*

**-De toutes les conneries que tu as été capable de sortir, celle là a sans nul doute atteint le podium! Comment peux-tu douter de mes sentiments à ce point Saï? C'était mon premier baiser bon sang! Et tu veux que je te dise une chose? La seule personne à laquelle je pensais en te l'offrant, c'était toi! Je t'aime id...!"**

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les longs doigts du jeune homme venaient se glisser sous son visage, l'attirant vers lui. Il la regarda avec beaucoup de douceur avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, chose relativement exceptionnel chez lui car il n'aurait jamais pris d'initiatives sociales quelques mois encore auparavant.

Bien que surprise, la jeune femme se laissa faire et ferma les yeux, savourant cet instant de douceur dans l'anxiété de la mission.

Le couvre feu était dans deux heures, ils avaient du temps... Elle sentit la langue de Saï sur sa bouche et le laissa approfondir le baiser pendant qu'il l'alongeait dans l'herbe... Oui, ils avaient leurs temps...

* * *

Suigetsu tournait en rond. Au sens propre comme au figuré. Il ne savait tout simplement plus comment agir... Comme il l'avait dit à Sasuke, il était bel et bien prêt à quitter Taka si les missions de gamins se poursuivaient. De plus, le caractère épouvantable du chef d'équipe lui tapait grandement sur le système, ainsi que ses disputes avec les membres du groupe, les crises de psychopathe de Juugo, les histoires de famille de l'Uchiwa...

Oui, Suigetsu avait toutes les raisons de quitter Taka. Seulement voilà, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'_elle_ faisait partie de l'équipe... Et qu'il le veuille ou non, la perspective de la laisser seule avec autant de mecs aux alentours le rendait malade...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le second démon de Kiri se retrouvait confronté à un dilemne! Et ça le perturbait! Normalement c'était simple, un coup d'épée et tout était réglé! Mais cette fois-ci, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi simple...

Parce que ce qui le mettait dans cet état, c'était une fille! Et pas n'importe laquelle! Un caractère affreux, une force de dingue, une folle aux services d'Orochimaru, ancienne fan de Sasuke, qui le détestait et qu'il avait, par dessus tout, frappé pas plus tard que la veille au soir!

Geste qu'il avait par ailleurs passé la nuit à regretter... Seulement voilà, Suigetsu était comme ça. Quand il s'agissait d'elle, il faisait tout le contraire de ce qu'il désirait vraiment... La frapper au lieu de caresser son visage, crier au lieu de lui murmurer des mots plein de douceur, l'insulter au lieu de la rassurer, la dénigrer alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la détailler...

C'était ça, le grand paradoxe de la vie de Suigetsu. Et en y réfléchissant un peu mieux, il se rendit bien vite compte que c'était cela en vérité qui le bouffait peu à peu...

L'amour venait de le frapper en plein coeur. Et au lieu de se réjouir, il eut envie de vomir... Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne pouvait rien faire pour tout arrêter...

* * *

Karin avait peur. Ca ne lui arrivait pas souvent, enfin normalement... Seulement là, elle venait de sentir le chakra d'une personne qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas re-croiser depuis leur retour à Konoha... Parce qu'elle savait les implication que cela aurait sur le reste du groupe... Sur Sasuke notamment...

Elle soupira et se concentra de nouveau... une vingtaine de kilomètres au Nord... Logique, c'était le lieu où ils devaient se rendre pour la mission...

Il n'était pas seul visiblement... une bonne centaine d'ennemis aux alentours... Plus ou moins forts... Du menu fretin à priori... Mais on est jamais trop prudents... Elle observa les alentours et sursauta quand elle vit le regard de Suigetsu posé sur elle. Plusieurs minutes de silence s'écoulèrent, tandis qu'ils s'observaient en chiens de faïence, avant que d'un reniflement de dédain, la jeune femme ne fasse mine de détourner les yeux...

Heureusement qu'il faisait nuit, sinon l'homme-requin aurait aisèment pu voir la teinte colorée que les joues de son équipière avaient prise...

Elle tentait de se calmer quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Paniquée, elle se retourna, mais il était trop tard...

* * *

Sasuke ramassait du bois pour le feu, dans un coin un peu éloigné de la forêt. Il cherchait la solitude... Ce mot d'ailleurs, il le pensait souvent, avait été inventé pour lui sans aucun doute. C'était pour cela qu'il pensait avoir parfois méprisé Naruto... Cette espèce de pile ambulante qui criait à tout bout de champ gâchait ses instants de tranquilité... Oui, mais s'il n'avait pas été là, l'Uchiwa n'aurait-il pas fini par sombrer purement et simplement dans la folie sans moyen de retour...?

Cela, il l'ignorait, mais il savait parfaitement que Naruto avait joué un rôle clé dans son existence, en bien ou en mal...

Mais plus Sasuke essayait de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait, le pour et le contre de sa relation avec le blond, plus il se rendait compte que quoiqu'il fasse, ce dernier faisait partie intégrante de sa vie. Et que s'il l'avait tué le fameux jour de leurs retrouvailles, il serait tout simplement mort avec lui...

Naruto... Son exact opposé en tout plan, du physique au caractère en passant par le contexte familial...

Tout ce qu'il aimait, tout ce qu'il détestait, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu fuir et retrouver, absolument tout, reposait dans ce simple nom...

**"Sasuke?**

L'uchiwa retint un sursaut. Il ne pouvait pas laisser croire qu'on lui avait fait peur tout de même!

**-Hnn?**

**-J'aimerais te parler... murmura le blond d'un air gêné.**

Adorable... Désirable... C'est tout ce qu'arrivait à penser l'Uchiwa en cet instant. Lui qui se croyait asexué officiel était en train de se consummer d'envie pour le mec qui lui faisait face...

**-J'ai...**

**-Bon, tu accouches Uzuratonkachi?**

**- C'est pas facile à dire bon sang!**

**-...**

**-Je... Tu... Enfin, tu es... plus qu'un ami pour moi..."**

_**To be continued...**_


	12. Le rêve s'en va

Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Je vous publie aujourd'hui le douzième chapitre de ma fiction Sasunaru =)

Merci à celles qui me suivent, cela me fait très plaisir!

Je passe dès maintenant aux réponses aux reviews :

-Dragonichigo : haha beaucoup de questions dont les réponses devraient suivre dans ce chapitre =)

-ARnoFOOL : eh oui, avec moi, les personnages ne sont pas bien doués quand il s'agit de sentiments ^^ mais tu devrais être satisfait ici!

-narutoaddicteuse : la voilà enfin ta suite tant attendue ^^ merci!

-Fanduyaoi: Je te dois un énorme merci, et une grande reconnaissance. Effectivement, peu de personnes prennent le temps comme tu l'as fait de laisser d'énormes reviews comme les tiennes et de remercier les auteurs!

Tu es plus que pardonnée de ne pas m'avoir reviewée plus tôt, ta participation active m'a redonné un coup de boost! C'est grâce à toi que ce chapitre parait aujourd'hui =)

Je suis heureuse ma fiction te plaise autant, et j'espère avoir rapidement ton avis sur ce nouveau chapitre!

Merci encore à toutes et à tous! Bonne lecture!

**POV Sasuke**

Nous nous tenions face à face, il se trouvait légèrement dans la pénombre, cachant ses yeux par ses mèches blondes alors que je percevais ses joues se colorer de rouge.

Je n'en pouvais plus de le voir comme ça... Ce n'était pas le Naruto que je connaissais... Celui là était trop... vulnérable, il me donnait une envie folle de me jeter sur lui et de l'allonger sur l'herbe pour assouvir les pulsions qui parcouraient douloureusement mon corps...

Je me dégoûtais moi même.. désirer l'être faible qui était face à moi était tout simplement révoltant... Parce que c'était une part de Naruto! Bon sang, depuis quand avais-je commencé à désirer, car il ne pouvait s'agir d'autre chose, une partie de mon ex-équipier? Je ne voulais pas de ça dans ma vie... Et le voilà qui, comme une adolescente de quinze ans, venait se confesser à mon oreille...

Il me disait me voir autrement que comme un ami... Certes, et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça changeait objectivement? Si c'était tout ce qu'il avait à me dire, c'était pas une découverte. Je savais parfaitement qu'il me considérait comme son meilleur ami depuis qu'on avait treize ans, aussi ne voyais-je pas vraiment pour quelle raison il se sentait dans l'obligation soudaine de me faire part de son état d'esprit...

**"****On va pas aller bien loin avec ça Dobe...**

**-Tu pourrais pas faire un effort?**

**-Je vois pas où tu veux en venir, donc j'aurais du mal à essayer de comprendre...**

**-T'es sur que t'es un génie?**

**-Tu es venu pour m'insulter ou me parler de trucs constructifs?**

**-T'es vraiment chiant.**

**-Hnn.**

**-J'essaie de te faire comprendre un truc et tu essaies même pas de m'aider!**

**-Pourquoi le devrais-je?**

**-Ca te concerne aussi que je sache!**

**-...**

**-Bon écoute... Je sais pas comment dire ça moi... J'ai jamais dit ce genre de choses à personne..."**

C'était incroyable cette capacité qu'il avait de se prendre la tête pour pas grand chose. Je le savais qu'il me considérait comme quelqu'un de sa famille, comme un frère...

**"Pour moi tu es... Enfin quand je suis avec toi...**

**-Je le sais déjà Naruto...**

**-Hein? Que.. Comment?**

**-C'est facile à deviner. J'avais compris depuis longtemps...**

**-Mais je veux dire... Enfin... toi tu...**

**-Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de me faire parler de ce genre de choses ? Tu sais parfaitement que je déteste ça...**

**-Attends... Ca ne te dérange pas? me dit-il les yeux écarquillés.**

**-Non. Je le savais déjà... Tu ne m'apprends rien de nouveau...**

**-Quoi? Mais depuis quand tu savais que je... enfin que pour moi...**

**-T'as la mémoire courte Dobe? Tu me l'as hurlé de toute la force de tes poumons il y a six ans à la Vallée de la Fin, tu ne te souviens pas?**

**-Je me souviens t'avoir dit beaucoup de choses, mais ça... Non... murmura-t-il en rougissant.**

**-Tu dois vraiment être un crétin alors... soupirais-je, lassé par cette conversation.**

**-Oui... C'est peut être ça..."**

J'en avais assez de parler de ce genre de choses. Je n'étais pas un sentimental, et encore moins le genre de mec à parler pendant des heures sur la beauté de notre relation. Que je sache, j'avais refusé il y a bien longtemps d'adhérer au fan club de Gaï et Lee, aussi, les grands épanchements larmoyants, très peu pour moi.

Tandis que je faisais mine de vouloir terminer cette conversation, je vis soudainement Naruto s'avancer vers moi, les joues toujours aussi rouges qu'avant. Le devisageant légérement, je cherchais à comprendre ce qu'il voulait, planté devant moi, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre en se triturant les doigts, comme l'aurait fait l'héritière Hyûga quelques années auparavant. Je n'arrivais vraiment pas à le cerner ce mec! Un coup très sérieux à me menacer, puis il redevenait mon ami d'autrefois (tout du moins il essayait) pour devenir finalement aussi rouge qu'une tomate et n'osant pas me regarder dans les yeux.

J'étais confronté à une difficulté d'ordre majeure : Qu'étais-je supposé faire dans l'instant?

1) Lui taper dans le dos gentiment pour le réconforter...? Envisageable. _Il se rapproche de moi..._

2) Me moquer de lui en le gratifiant de mon habituel "dobe" à demi-méprisant et amical...? Possible. _Encore un pas dans ma direction_.

3)Le planter là et m'en aller maintenant...? Mauvaise idée. _Son visage à quelques centimètres du mien._

4)Lui rendre le baiser qu'il était en train de m'offrir doucement et... Attendez! QUOI?

Putain! Naruto était en train de m'embrasser! Et vous pensez qu'il aurait pu être mauvais pour ça? Mais non, bien sûr! Ses lèvres sont chaudes et douces... plaquées aux miennes... Je le vois fermer les yeux tandis que les miens sont écarquillés par la stupeur. Je sentais l'une de ses mains glisser sur mon visage, caressant mon cou du bout des doigts, tandis que l'autre saisissait ma hanche droite pour me rapprocher de lui.

Mauvaise idée... Je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps qui irradiait sur le mien, et si tout cela ne s'arrêtait pas vite, je risquais de perdre le contrôle de la situation rapidement... Oui mais... Avais-je seulement envie de le reprendre...? J'avais l'impression que tout ce que j'avais toujours recherché se trouvait dans ces lèvres qui attisaient mon désir et mon envie...

Je sentis sa langue caresser ma bouche, lentement, sensuellement, semblant me demander l'autorisation. Et j'osai hésiter... Parce que je savais les risques que je prenais si j'acceptais cet échange... Je fermais les yeux en soupirant de bien être... Avais-je le droit d'accepter des sentiments si purs ? Si je n'avais écouté que mon coeur (ou tout du moins, ce qu'il en restait), ce dernier m'aurait sans doute hurler que oui, que je ne devais pas rater cette occasion! Seulement voilà... J'étais moi... Et je savais ce que ça signifiait...

J'étais incapable d'offrir quelque chose de bon à qui que ce soit... Tenter ma chance? Avec lui? Au risque de briser de nouveau son coeur et son âme...? J'avais pourtant promis à Sakura de ne plus jamais le blesser... Seulement là tout de suite, la seule chose qui pouvait objectivement lui faire du mal serait sans doute que je le repousse... Ce que je ne voulais faire pour rien au monde...

Prenant ma décision, j'entre-ouvris mes lèvres, lentement, tout en serrant moi même Naruto contre mon torse, pressant son buste sur le mien. Sa langue se fraya un chemin dans ma bouche, caressant le palais avant de trouver l'habitante des lieux... Je gémis sourdement lorsque nos deux organes humides se touchèrent... C'était si bon, si chaleureux...

Sans ma putain de fierté qui me retenait, j'en aurai sans doute pleurer de plaisr d'avoir enfin compris pourquoi j'existais... Toute ma vie ne tournait qu'autour de l'être qui me serrait dans ses bras... C'était tellement évident bon sang! Saisissant la gorge de Naruto entre mes mains, je repris le contrôle du baiser, faisant ployer le blond sous ma puissance, je l'entendais gémir de bonheur, j'avais chaud... Sa langue n'appartenait qu'à moi, tout comme son coeur, son âme... Il était mien...

Il rompit le baiser, haletant, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il s'éloigne... J'allais reprendre sa bouche d'assaut quand soudain, nous entendîmes un hurlement...

Nous nous figeâmes...Ce n'était pas le même que celui de Karin, qui pleurait sa douleur psychologique la dernière fois... C'était physique... Et surtout, ce n'était pas un membre de l'équipe... Nous nous étions fait attaqués?

Je fronçais les sourcils en reconnaissant la chakra de Suigetsu... Les hurlements recommencèrent, des supplications, des bruits sourds... Bon sang, que se passait-il?

D'un commun accord, Naruto et moi nous mîmes à courir le plus rapidement possible vers le campement...

Mais en voyant le spectacle qui se trouvait sous nos yeux, notre ardeur retomba d'un coup... Même moi qui était habitué à voir du sang, un haut-le-coeur violent saisit mon estomac et j'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas tomber à genoux pour vomir...

**POV Naruto**

Un carnage... C'était un carnage... Un massacre, une horreur... Je n'arrivais pas à y croire... Suigetsu se tenait debout, ses musclés surdéveloppés ressortant sous sa peau bleutée, sa monstrueuse épée à la main, complètement carmin du sang accumulé dessus... L'hémoglobine coulait sur sa main, son bras, il en avait partout, sur son visage déformé par un rictus dément, tandis qu'il levait de nouveau son arme au dessus de se tête pour l'abattre sur la tête d'un ninja ennemi à terre dont le crâne fut coupé en deux, faisant gicler la cervelle tout autour, les yeux pendants, arrachés de leur orbite...

Impossible de dire combien de personnes il avait tué, car il n'y avait plus rien d'analysable... C'étaient... des membres déchirés, des morceaux de chair, de boyaux accumulés de part et d'autre du campement... Je grimaçais en sentant que j'avais écrasé ce que j'assimilais à un oeil... C'était une véritable vision d'horreur... Et Suigetsu qui continuait à frapper les cadavres (ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait) avec son épée, dans un rire dément, la chair s'accumulant sur son corps...

Mais c'était quoi de bordel!

**"Sasuke! Je croyais que le seul gravement atteint de ton équipe était resté à Konoha!**

**-Mais moi aussi! Je sais pas ce qui se passe, je l'avais jamais vu comme ça...**

**-Je vais essayer de le retenir, pendant ce temps prends lui son épée ou on va tous y passer!**

**-Ok!"**

Je m'élançais vers notre équipier devenu fou-furieux, composant les signes du multi-clonage afin de détourner son attention. Il me suivit du regard, le même air mauvais toujours figé sur son visage. Brusquement, toutes mes copies se jetèrent sur lui, et tandis qu'il essayait de les repousser, Sasuke frappa sa main d'un coup bien précis sur son poignet, qui le fit lâcher son arme.

Je courus alors derrière lui et lui fit une clé-de-bras, tentant de le maintenir alors que je sentais sa force phénoménale, qui mise au service de sa folie meurtrière, tentait de se débrasser de moi. Je serrai ma prise, tandis que mon autre équipier s'approchait de nous pour frapper Suigetsu au visage.

**"CA SUFFIT! Calme toi Suigetsu! On peut savoir ce qui te prend? **

**-Lâchez moi! Je vais les tuer, les déchiqueter... Vous allez crever, tous!**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?**

**-Jvais finir le travail! Plus personne lui fera de mal! Jamais... Vous allez saigner à en mourir, comme des chiens...**

**-Sasuke, il parle de Karin! C'est ça!**

**-Ka...Karin?"**

Les yeux de mon prisonnier s'écartèrent brusquement, tandis que ses muscles reprenaient leur taille normale, je le sentis tomber à terre, échappant à mon emprise. La tête entre les mains, il répétait le prénom de la jeune femme de Taka comme une litanie violente... Comme s'il prenait conscience de la situation, Sasuke saisit les poignets de Suigetsu et le secoua violemment :

**"Où est-elle? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait bon sang? Réveille toi!**

**-... Du sang... ses yeux... une arme... Je les ai tous tués... répondit l'autre dans un sourire mauvais.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu bordel? murmurais-je, paniqué.**

**-Sa...Sasuke...**

**-Cette voix... C'est Karin!**

**-Derrière toi teme! m'écriais-je en courant vers le corps caché par la pénombre.**

**-Kami-sama..."**

Elle était dans un piteux état... Une épée était fichée dans son abdomen, son bras droit était lacéré, ses lunettes brisées près de son visage, d'où je pouvais voir une coulée de sang sortir de sa bouche... Ses yeux étaient vides, et sa respiration difficile... Elle était en train de me mourir entre les doigts...

**"Karin, tu m'entends...?**

**-Naruto... **

**-C'est moi... Tiens bon ça va aller... Je vais envoyer un message à Sakura-chan et elle va...**

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? "**

Cette dernière venait justement d'arriver, Saï sur ses talons, qui observait le carnage avec l'air le plus calme possible même si je savais qu'il n'en menait pas large. Sakura elle faillit vomir pour de bon mais se retint et courut vers nous. Elle grimaça en voyant l'état de la jeune femme à ses pieds mais elle s'agenouilla près d'elle, et s'attacha les cheveux avant de prendre un air concentré et professionel.

**"Karin-san! Vous m'entendez?**

**-Sakura-chan, fais quelque chose, elle respire de plus en plus difficilement!**

**-Suigetsu est devenu dingue en la voyant comme ça! Il faut que tu la soignes!**

**-On a rien pu faire! Il hurlait comme un fou en frappant les cadavres!**

**-C'était l'horreur et...**

**-LA FERME! s'écria-t-elle. Ecoutez moi bien tous les deux! Vous embarquez le fou à lier avec vous et vous dégager! Je peux pas me concentrer si vous êtes à proximitié, et je vous jure que si elle devait mourir, je viendrais moi même vous torturer psychologiquement pendant des heures! Allez plus loin, et pour l'amour du ciel Sasuke, calme Naruto, il est dans un état pas possible là!"**

Elle se retourna pour continuer ses soins, tandis que nous nous éloignions en silence de la zone où elles se trouvaient. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi Sakura avait dit ça, mais effectivement, je tremblais comme une feuille. Je vis Sasuke aller déposer Suigetsu sans ménagements près du feu, ce dernier se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui même, la tête entre les mains, répétant le prénom de celle qu'il aimait, j'en étais certain, inlassablement comme s'il chantait une berceuse. Je continuais à trembler, mes dents claquaient, je n'avais plus été confronté à un carnage pareil depuis tellement de temps... Je regardai mes mains... Elles étaient pâles, j'avais mal au coeur, je me sentais défaillir...

Mes jambes ne me soutenaient plus, et alors que j'allais m'afesser, je sentis une poigne puissante me retenir puis me serrer avec force. Sasuke était là... Il me serrait contre lui... Je sentais sa chaleur, j'entendais son coeur... Il battait très vite comme le mien... Je savais qu'il avait eu peur, même s'il ne l'aurait admis pour rien au Monde... Je glissai mes mains dans son dos et je fermai mes mains sur son tee shirt, enfouissant ma tête dans son torse, cherchant à tout prix à éviter qu'il ne perçoit l'émotion qui me dévorait. Je sentis ses bras qui m'entouraient le dos, son menton posé sur mon front, sans chercher à parler ou à me consoler... Juste son corps contre le mien, sa chaleur, sa douleur, il me donnait tout, je le savais...

**"Sasuke...**

**-Hnn ?**

**-Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire?**

**-Hnn...**

**-Est-ce que c'est mal?**

**-Tu parles trop Dobe. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui est sure, c'est que si je te lâche, tu vas t'effondrer. Et j'en ai pas envie. Alors laisse moi te garder contre moi, pour le moment...**

**-Sasuke je...**

**-Tais toi. Je ne veux pas entendre la suite... S'il te plait..."**

Il avait rajouté ces mots avec une voix tellement plaintive... Il vint poser son front dans mon cou, humant mon odeur... Il avait l'air si fragile en cet instant, comme si je pouvais le briser à tout instant... Avait-il peur à ce point des sentiments?

**"Sasuke...**

**-Hnn?**

**-..."**

Il avait relevé son visage vers moi, et c'était tout ce que je voulais. Je plongeais sur ses lèvres, l'une de mes mains ayant libéré son habit pour se placer derrière sa nuque, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir. Je le voulais près de moi... Non, c'était plus fort que ça, je le désirais à mes côtés... Nos bouches entre-ouvertes, nos langues se caressaient librement, sans aucunes contraintes...

J'avais chaud, je brûlais... Ses mains glissaient le long de mes hanches, avant de les saisir pour les plaquer contre les siennes, provoquant un râle rauque chez lui, et un gémissement plus aigüe chez moi... Comment donc avions-nous pu passer du stade où nous nous fuyions constamment à cette espèce de passion dévôrante qui nous consummait peu à peu?

Je n'arrivais plus à me calmer... Sasuke était là... Sasuke était là... Sasuke me tenait dans ses bras... C'était tellement... incroyable... Je n'arrivais pas à y croire... J'en avais les larmes aux yeux... Je me sentais devenir tellement faible... bon sang...Sasuke...

**"Naruto...**

**-Qu-quoi?**

**-J'ai une drôle de sensation...**

**-Je sais moi aussi mais je...**

**-ATTENTION!"**

**POV Sakura**

C'était mauvais.. très mauvais... Karin-san avait perdu beaucoup de sang, et je la sentais qui s'éloignait de moi... Elle me mourrait entre les mains!

**"Bordel! criais-je lorsqu'un nouveau jet d'hémoglobine s'échappa de sa plaie béante.**

**-Calme toi... murmurra Saï en posant sa main sur mon front.**

J'inspirais calmement avant de reprendre l'opération... Retirer l'arme tout en soignant la plaie, puis la refermer en faisant attention à ce qu'elle ne perde plus de sang... J'allais ensuite devoir m'occuper de son bras... Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui lacérer le bras de cette façon?

**-Accrochez vous , je vous en prie! murmurais-je à voix basse. Il y a des gens qui comptent sur vous ici!**

**-Ca suffit... Arrête ça... Partez vite... tous..**

**-Hein...?**

**-Laisse moi... mourir.. s'il te plait... et dépêchez vous! C'est...**

**-Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de votre état. Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui vous pousse à me demander ça. Je vais vous sauver la vie aujourd'hui. Si demain vous souhaitez toujours mourir, alors mettez fin à vos jours! Je refuse de vous laisser partir aussi facilement alors qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui vous aime! Non mais sans blagues! **

**J'en ai marre d'être entourés de personnes encore plus dépressives que moi! Réveillez vous, merde!**

**-Je comprends mieux pourquoi... Il voulait revenir...**

**-Hein?**

**-Non, rien... dit-elle avant de fermer les yeux, abandonnant sa resistance à mes soins.**

**-Elle est...?**

**-Non. Je n'arrivais pas à la soigner car elle ne me laissait pas le faire... Sasuke m'avait parlé d'une de ses capacités à soigner les blessures si on la mordait... Elle devait bloquer mon chakra près de la zone touchée... Mais ça va aller maintenant..."**

Enfin, je pouvais voir le sillon de chair déchiré commencer à cicatriser, tandis que j'ôtai peu à peu l'épée de son abdomen. Je l'extirpai lentement, afin de ne pas endommager ses organes vitaux. Enfin je pus balancer le morceau d'acier à plusieurs mètres de nous, et tandis que ma main droite continuait à soigner cette zone, j'approchai ma main gauche de son bras pour analyser les lacérations et trouver le meilleur moyen de les faire disparaitre.

**"Karin-san, que s'est-il passé? demanda Saï en s'approchant légèrement.**

**-J'ai senti un chakra familier ennemi près de notre zone de campement... Alors je me suis un peu éloignée pour essayer mieux calculer la distance nous séparant de luin seulement... Je me suis laissée distraire, et l'instant d'après, j'étais attaquée... Je crois que c'était l'Akatsuki... Il y avait.. un certain Zetsu... je crois... avec un ninja que je connaissais pas... C'est lui qui m'a poignardé... Je suis tombée au sol, mais j'ai juste eu le temps de voir Suigetsu qui courrait vers moi en saisissant son épée... Et puis il a commencé à s'en prendre aux sous-fifres qui accompagnaient Zetsu. Et puis j'ai perdu connaissance...**

**-Avec un membre de l'équipe blessé et l'Akatsuki qui nous a déjà reperé, j'ai l'impression que la mission est fortement compromise...**

**-Ce n'était pas... une mission... articula-t-elle difficilement.**

**-Que voulez vous dire? demandais-je en épongeant son front.**

**-J'ai essayé... de vous l'expliquer... tout à l'heure... Ils savaient... que nous viendrions... Je n'étais pas censée... survivre...**

**-Ce qui signifie que...**

**-C'est une mission suicide! Danzô nous envoie à la mort! murmura Saï en écarquillant les yeux.**

**-Mon Dieu... Où sont Sasuke et Naruto? criais-je.**

**-Ils sont retournés au campe..."**

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Une explosion violente se fit entendre derrière nous... Paniquée je me retournai brusquement pour voir un incendie qui commençait à brûler la forêt, tandis qu'une colonne noire s'élevait lentement dans le ciel. Brusquement, je sentis mon coeur se serrer, tellement fort que j'en tombais à terre... Cette douleur... Bon sang... Je me tenais la tête entre les mains... pitié... je vous en supplie... Pas eux... Non... Sasuke.. Naruto... Je ne voulais pas... Je ne voulais pas les perdre!

**"-Leur chakra... a disparu... murmura Karin les larmes aux yeux.**

**-!"**

Mon hurlement se répercuta en écho pendant plusieurs minutes, tandis que mes yeux pleins de larmes regardaient les flammes emmener avec elles mes meilleurs amis dans un nuage de cendres... Je sentis Saï tenter de me réconforter... Peine perdue... Mon esprit venait de se perdre pour de bon... Je levais mes yeux vides vers me ciel... C'était trop tard...

_To be continued..._


	13. Retrouvailles

RAR :

***PhoeniixMiiles :** Ne t'en fais pas, je suis très heureuse que tu aies pris de ton temps pour lire et commenter =) Ils sont ensemble dis-tu? mmm Ce n'est pas aussi clair que ça pour eux! Pour le moment, ils cèdent surtout à leurs pulsions mais les sentiments n'ont pas fait leur apparition clairement ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira!

***Dragonichigo** : AAaaah non! Pas les yeux de cocker abandonné, c'est horrible T-T La voilà ta suite, pitiééé :p

***ARnoFool** : Hahaha! Ta review m'a vraiment fait rire :p Eh oui, il semblerait qu'Oro-chie-moi-dessus ait zappé quelques éléments dans l'éducation sentimentale de notre Uchiwa préféré :p Pour ce qui est de Karin et Sui, disons que eux, c'est encore pire... ^^ La suite sera-t-elle à ton goût?

***Narutoaddicteuse **: toi aussi, sacré review ^^ J'ai bien ri :p Disons que ce chapitre devrait aussi t'apporter une petite dose d'intensité, mais d'un autre genre ;)

Effectivement, Karin avec son épée dans le bide a de quoi être perturbée x) Ta réponse se trouve ici, merci encore!

***Makoto **: Merci pour ton mot, je suis très touchée ;)

***Chtite** : *auteur tremblante* O-oui maîtresse, voilà la suite, ne me séquestrez pas T-T

***Fanduyaoi** : Oula... Par où commencer? Tu as explosé les reccords de reviews je crois, ne serait-ce que par le temps que tu as bien voulu me consacrer! je suis extrêmement touchée de l'attention que tu portes à me décrire ce que tu penses =) Tes compliments me feraient presque rougir, si je suis un cadeau pour toi, tes reviews sont comme un Noël à l'avance pour moi!

Je suis heureuse que mon style d'écriture soit à ton goût, et j'espère que ma manière d'aborder les relations physiques par la suite sera aussi telle que tu l'imaginerais ^^

Merci, du fond du coeur, pour tout...

Petit mot de l'auteur : Je vous remercie sincèrement pour toutes vos reviews, ou tout simplement pour m'avoir lu! Dans ce chapitre, je vous préviens, il y aura du **lime!**

Si vous êtes légèrement sensibles, eh bien je ne peux que vous conseillez d'éviter de lire cette partie ^^"

Bonne lecture, à bientôt =)

* * *

**POV Sai**

Il m'arrivait rarement de paniquer. C'était un sentiment, une sensation que je connaissais pas autrefois, parce que l'on m'avait formé pour cela. En devenant membre de la team 7, j'avais toutefois fait connaissance avec un grand nombre d'émotions aussi diverses qu'opposées, et j'avais enfin compris ce que s'appelait l'amitié "fraternelle" en observant le lien qui unissait Naruto et Sasuke-kun. Enfin, quand je dis fraternel... Si l'on permet l'inceste, alors c'était effectivement une relation entre frères... Mais ne nous attardons pas là dessus.

J'étais plutôt heureux de toutes les découvertes que j'avais pu faire au cours des deux dernières années, Naruto était un être exceptionnel auprès de qui vivre était aussi mouvementé que joyeux. Cependant, la seule chose à laquelle je ne me serais jamais attendu venant de ma personne était arrivé : j'étais tombé amoureux.

J'ignorais même que c'était possible pour quelqu'un comme moi. Et pourtant... Sakura avait à elle seule et en très peu de temps, rempli tout l'espace de de mon esprit, de ma tête et de mon coeur, et je m'étais rendue compte qu'elle m'était devenue essentielle...

Et c'était pour cette raison que de la voir ainsi pliée à terre, tandis que la colonne de fumée s'élevait dans le ciel, et que l'odeur de brûlé et de mort m'emplissait les narines m'était tout simplement insupportable... Je ne savais pas comment l'aider, ses hurlements résonnaient en moi, tandis que son visage ravagé par les larmes et la douleur avaient autant d'effet que si une personne s'était amusé à me taillader le corps avec un fer chauffé à blanc.

Je devais agir, parce que je savais que personne ici ne le pourrait. Et je m'inquiétais également, car celui que je considérais comme un frère était peu être blessé gravement...

Si Naruto et Sasuke venaient à mourir, je n'osais imaginer ce qu'était capable de faire celle que j'aimais... Même si je ne doutais pas (ou plus) de ses sentiments pour moi, je n'étais pas sans savoir que ces deux là représentaient une part d'elle, une part essentielle, un morceau de son esprit. Et elle était en train de devenir folle...

Je devais agir, pour elle, pour moi et pour eux. Car Suigetsu-kun se trouvait également là bas, et si mes déductions étaient bonnes, Karin-san aurait bien du mal à se remettre de sa mort..

Je me secouai donc, serrant Sakura dans mes bras à l'en étouffer pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Ses yeux embués de larmes se posèrent sur moi, comme si elle y cherchait une réponse.

**"Relève toi Sakura, il y a des gens qui ont besoin de toi.**

**-Saï...**

**-C'est moi, tu me reconnais? **

**-Oui...**

**-Alors lève toi mon amour, et viens m'aider."**

Je lui tendis la main, et elle la saisit en tremblant tandis que je la tirai vers moi. Je n'avais même pas hésité à lui donner ce surnom, parce que c'était ce que je ressentais dans mon coeur. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers Karin. Elle dormait, les larmes de douleur avait eu raison de sa fatigue. Je la pris sur mes épaules, et suivit par Sakura, je tentais de me diriger le plus rapidement possible vers le lieu de l'explosion, en faisant bien attention à ne pas rouvrir les plaies de celle que je portais.

Nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques mètres, l'atmosphère devenait presque irrespirable, mais nous tînmes bon. Nous devions comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

Tandis que nous nous avancions vers l'endroit où nos amis auraient du se trouver, je remarquai la présence d'un bandeau frontal ennemi, sans doute issu d'un quelconque petit village auquel Danzo aurait promis aide et pouvoir en l'échange de certains services. C'était tellement dans sa manière d'agir... Une attaque kamikaze hein...

Je frissonnai en songeant que quelques années auparavant, j'aurais moi même était capable d'agir de la force sans me poser la moindre question... L'être humain est vraiment faible lorsqu'il est acculé dans ses derniers retranchements de solitude et de desespoir...

Je déposai Karin-san par terre, et elle s'éveilla lentement, clignant des yeux, elle tourna son regard vers moi.

**"Comment vous sentez-vous? demandais-je.**

**-J'ai l'impression d'être comprimée sous un étau, mais je vais bien. Vous allez avoir besoin de moi pour retrouver les autres, je dois me concentrer...**

**-Mais vous avez dit... murmura Sakura d'une petite voix brisée.**

**-J'ai dit que je ne sentais plus leur chakra, c'est vrai. Mais cela ne veut rien dire, Sasuke nous a déjà fait le coup d'utiliser Manda pour se cacher dans une autre dimension afin de fuir la déflagration d'un membre de l'Akatsuki... Ce n'est donc que parti remise...**

**-Alors il y a une chance pour qu'ils...?**

**-Sakura, tu connais Sasuke et Naruto mieux que quiconque. Je te demande donc de te calmer, et de réfléchir cinq minutes. Crois tu sincèrement que ces deux là se laisseraient tuer aussi facilement?**

**-Non, bien sûr que non... murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux. Je vous fais confiance...**

**-Ne t'en fais pas... Ils ne sont pas loin..."**

Je vis notre amie rousse se relever péniblement, et se diriger vers le point qui semblait être celui du départ de l'explosion. Plaçant sa main droit devant son visage, elle releva l'index et le majeur qu'elle sera, concentrant son chakra pour retrouver la piste des trois autres. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans le silence, Karin releva la tête et soudain je sentis Sakura se tendre brusquement.

Je me tournai vers elle, son visage semblait exprimer tellement de sentiments à la fois... Je vis la surprise, la douleur, la joie... Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes tandis qu'elle murmurait des mots que je ne pouvais entendre... Des prénoms silencieux, mais dont j'aurais reconnu les moindres lettres... Je regardai dans la même direction qu'elle, et je les vis... Tous les trois se dirigeaient vers nous...

Suigetsu avait l'air d'aller bien, en dehors de ses yeux vides, et du sang séché qui recouvrait son corps sans pour autant sembler lui appartenir. Sans hésiter une seconde, Karin courut vers lui pour l'aider à se tenir sur ses jambes. Il eut l'air de s'illuminer quelque peu, et murmura des mots que je ne compris pas. Derrière lui, nous vîmes deux ombres qui se dessinaient peu à peu...

L'une d'elle s'avança, levant les yeux vers le soleil voilé de la poussière, en tenant la main de l'autre qui nous regardait comme s'il nous redécouvrait, souriant doucement. Ils étaient là, bien en vie... Je ressentis soudainement au fond de mon coeur comme une pincement, une petite brûlure dont je connaissais la provenance... Il y avait dans les yeux de Sakura de telles émotions muettes... Ce que je pouvais voir dans son regard, personne ne le reverrait plus. Ces sentiments n'étaient que pour eux... Le vert de ses iris ne m'avait jamais paru aussi beau... J'eus une envie soudaine de la peindre, là maintenant, debout et tremblante au milieu de ce terrain brûlé, tandis que les larmes coulaient, et que ses mains devant sa bouche empêchaient le moindre son.

Elle fit un pas dans leur direction, mais elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi.

**"Saï..".**murmura-t-elle.

Je compris qu'elle me demandait une autorisation. Elle attendait. Comme si elle avait saisit la douleur de mon coeur. Je lui fis un sourire, un sincère..

**"Vas-y..."**

Juste ça. Elle courut vers eux. Elle faillit glisser, et elle tomba plusieurs fois, mais elle se relevait toujours. Guidé par un appel silencieux qui émanait de ses deux équipiers. Ils la regardaient avec douceur, sans bouger... Car c'était à elle de venir à eux cette fois...

Je saisis mon cahier de croquis et un stylo, et je commençai quelques esquisses. Ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour cela mais à présent, en ces temps troublés, qui aurait du dire quel endroit était approprié pour quoi que ce soit?

* * *

**POV Naruto.** (Une heure plus tôt)

Etions-nous morts ou vivants? Avions-nous survécu à l'explosion? Je l'ignorais, tout était confus dans ma tête. Je sentais la main chaude de Sasuke dans la mienne, cela suffisait à me rassurer. Je resserai ma prise, et j'appuyai doucement ma tête sur son épaule, comme si nous n'avions jamais été séparés, comme si c'était naturel d'agir de la sorte.. Et dans un sens, ça l'était...

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien, aussi vivant... Sa joue vint de poser sur ma tête, ses lèvres frôlant mes cheveux, tandis que je fermai mes yeux dans la douceur de cette étreinte. Tout était blanc autour de nous, mes oreilles sifflaient... Mais je n'avais pas mal... Le long de mon bras droit, je vis s'écouler un filet de liquide chaud et poisseux... Mon sang... Je le regardai couler lentement.

Je relevai la tête vers mon meilleur ami, qui me regarda comme si nous nous retrouvions pour la première fois. Dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir des sentiments qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais osé dire à haute-voix. Lui comme moi venions de prendre conscience de quelque chose d'essentiel, cependant, plus que tout au monde, nous ne voulions pas mettre de mots dessus. Car c'était effrayant...

**"Sasuke..."**

Ses orbes noires détaillaient mon visage, tandis que le sien se rapprochait... Je me compris à cet instant que si je me laissais aller à cette étreinte, il n'y aurait plus de retour possible... Si j'acceptais ce regard là, qui sait jusqu'où cela pouvait nous mener...?

Prenant une bouffée d'air, je pris ma décision. Ma main droite se leva et se posa sur la joue blanche de mon vis à vis. Je vis son grain de peau qui cédait à quelques frissons, tandis qu'il dévorait ma bouche de ses yeux sombres.

Mes doigts suivirent le lobe de son oreille, et glissèrent dans ses longs cheveux, les caressant doucement tandis que sa bouche venait se poser sur la mienne, doucement. Nos bouches étaient collées, c'était chaud, un peu sec à cause de la poussière alentour. Je resserrai ma prise à l'arrière de sa tête, l'obligeant à se pencher un peu. Je sentis ses lèvres qui s'entre-ouvraient, et je m'empressai de faire de même. Nos sens cèdaient à l'urgence de nous sentir plus proches, plus encore que ce que nous avions jamais été.

Sa langue vint caresser la mienne, j'eus un gémissement sourd, ce qui sembla satisfaire mon vis-à-vis. Il saisit mes hanches de ses deux mains puissantes, et m'obligea à m'allonger sous lui, sans cesser de m'embrasser. J'agrippai son dos de toutes mes forces, le pressant contre moi à la recherche d'un maximum de contact. Je voulais ce corps chaud contre le mien, je voulus brûler de toutes ces émotions qui semblaient dévorer son âme. Il prit appui sur sa main gauche, à côté de ma tête, et relacha mes lèvres pour que nous puissions respirer. Il déposai de petits baisers partout sur mon visage, comme pour marquer mon corps de sa possession, et je rougis brusquement en me demandant s'il avait l'intention de faire cela partout...

Sa langue vint chatouiller mon oeil gauche, qu'il léchait doucement, récupérant le sang qui avait coulé sur ma paupière. Je pressai son bassin contre le mien, inconsciemment. J'ignorais quelles étaient ces sensations qui me parcouraient, tout était nouveau pour moi, et je l'espérais, pour lui aussi... Mes gestes étaient incontrôlés, je ne faisais que répondre aux pulsions que mon corps m'imposait. Mais lorsque je sentis les hanches de Sasuke qui frottaient les miennes, je ne pus retenir un cri qui remonta dans ma gorge :

**"Aah!"**

Je vis l'intérêt flagrant qu'il portait à ma réaction, et il recommença, une fois, deux fois, un nombre incalculable de fois... C'était bon, tellement bon que j'en perdais l'esprit... Ma bouche entre-ouverte laissait sortir des sons dont je ne me serais jamais cru capable de les produire... J'en voulais encore, je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il arrête cette douce friction... Je me relevai brusquement, et saisissant la nuque de Sasuke, je plaquai ses lèvres aux miennes dans un baiser violent, un baiser de désir. Il ravageait ma bouche de sa langue, m'obligeant de nouveau à ployer sous lui, tandis que ses coups de bassin me faisait peu à peu perdre tout sens commun...

**"Eh ben, je m'absente quelques minutes histoire de vous sauver la mise, et je te retrouve en Uke gémissant sous l'Uchiwa... Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pas vu avec toi gamin...**

**-Dégage Kyuu...**

**-T'as même pas la force d'esprit de me faire partir toi même? Eh ben, il fait fort l'autre... D'un autre côté, j'aurais une bombe sexuelle qui me ferait la même chose, je suis pas sur que je pourrais...**

**-TA GUEULE!" grognais-je en chassant le renard démoniaque de ma tête.**

Ce qu'il pouvait être chiant quand il s'y mettait celui-là! Je me rendis soudain compte que mes oreilles ne sifflaient plus, et je rouvris les yeux, tombant dans le regard empli de douceur de Sasuke. Il se pencha sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa de nouveau, doucement cette fois-ci, léchant mes lèvres délicatement sans cesser de me regarder, comme s'il me demandait mon accord pour chacun de ses gestes.

J'avais chaud, mon corps me brûlait. Sa main droite glissa sous mon tee shirt, caressant ma peau qui fut recouverte de frissons de plaisir. Ses doigts étaient étrangement frais, glissant sur mon ventre, il releva le tissu de mon vêtement, laissant mon torse à découvert. Sa bouche quitta la mienne pour se nicher dans mon cou, tandis que ses mains venaient tâter doucement deux petits points de chairs qui semblaient apprécier ce contact. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls à devenir durs... Bon sang Sasuke, que m'avais-tu fait?

Je sentis ses dents qui saisissaient un petit bout de ma peau, la mordillant la suçant, alors que ses doigts s'activaient sur mes boutons de chair... Je tremblais d'envie, je ne savais même pas ce qui m'arrivait... J'avais 19 ans, j'étais un ninja et j'étais en train de prendre mon pied avec mon meilleur ami/amant. Cherchez l'erreur... Comment ça " Ben.. T'es Uke!" Putain Kyuubi, mais dégage de mes hormones! J'ai pas envie de penser à ça**... **

**"aaaaaAAAAAAh!"**

Mais à quoi il joue l'autre? Sa... sa bouche... Oh non putain... Me dites pas qu'il...

Eh ben si, il l'a fait!

**"Sa... sasuke... murmurais-je d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas.**

**-Chuut... Laisse toi faire...**

**-T'as... T'as déjà fait ça ? Oh Kami-sama! criais-je, plus fort que je ne l'aurais voulu.**

**-Non... jamais... Mais je dois pas être trop mauvais... dit-il d'une voix chaude en repassant sa langue sur mon sexe.**

**-Nnnnnnnn! A-arrête...**

**-Tu es sur que tu veux que j'arrête...?**

**-Haaa... haa...**

**-Regarde moi! Na-ru-to..."**

Il détachait chaque syllabe de mon prénom d'une voix si chaude que j'avais la sensation que ma tête allait exploser... Relevant difficilement mon visage, je plongeai mes yeux dans ses orbes noires qui me fixaient, sa bouche ensserant mon intimité dans un étau chaud et humide...Je ne cherchais même plus à lutter, et je m'abandonnai à ses caresses...

Je l'avais tellement désiré... tellement voulu que c'en était criminel... Il continua ses va-et-vients, plus rapides, desordonnés, alors que ses mains se resseraient sur mes hanches. Ma tête roulait d'un côté, de l'autre, je tentai vainement de retenir les cris de plaisir qu'il me procurait mais c'était peine perdue... Je me sentis venir, et je tentai tirer sa tête en arrière, mais il continua comme si de rien n'était. Ses dents mordillèrent mon gland... Ce fut ce qui causa ma perte.

Dans un long gémissement nullement contenu qui ressemblait vaguement à son prénom, je me laissais totalement aller, je sentais ma semence qui se répandait dans la bouche de Sasuke, j'avais chaud, je brûlais...

J'étais essouflé, mes yeux fermés sous l'intensité de l'orgasme qui m'avait saisi se rouvrirent doucement. Je vis mon équipier assis près de moi, ses cheveux en désordre, surement à cause de mains un peu plus tôt.

**"Sasuke..."** dis-je à voix basse.

Il se tourna vers moi, un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Je rougis en voyant qu'un peu de moi maculait le bas de son visage, et sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je récupérai ces quelques gouttes avec ma langue, sous le regard surpris de mon vis à vis. Il m'embrassa doucement, et nous nous relevâmes en rajustant nos vêtements.

La poussière s'était dissipée, et nous pûmes voir le corps de Suigetsu allongé à une trentaine de mètres.

Sasuke s'approcha de lui et tata son poignet pour retrouver son pouls. Je ne m'inquiétais pas, si Kyuubi m'avait nous avoir protégé, alors il avait du faire les choses dans les règles de l'art. Soudain, je ressentis un besoin viscéral de retrouver les autres pour les rassurer, et pour vérifier en un sens, si je n'étais pas bel et bien mort. Et j'étais inquiet pour eux aussi...

Sasuke me fit un sourire, et je pus voir son équipier qui se relevait lentement, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Je m'ançai vers eux, et sans hésiter un instant, je saisis la main du dernier des Uchiwa en la serrant plus fort qu'il n'aurait été utile, comme pour me convaincre que ce qui s'était passé n'était pas un rêve. Il me laissait enfin être proche de lui, être quelqu'un qui comptait au point que nous nous laissions aller...

* * *

Nous entendîmes alors plusieurs voix que je reconnus sans mal, à quelques pas seulement de là où nous nous trouvions. Nous suivîmes ces bruits familiers, l'homme-requin marchant devant, il fut le premier à apparaitre dans la lumière. Il marchait lentement, et Karin vint le rejoindre pour le soutenir. Je pus voir ses yeux s'illuminer pendant une seconde alors qu'elle passait son bras gauche sur son épaule pour l'aider, comme s'il avait retrouvé goût à la vie. Je suivis l'exemple du membre de Taka, et tirant Sasuke avec moi, nous nous mîmes à découvert dans la clairière. Il leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que, lentement, et douloureusement, les traits de mon visage se tirèrent sur chaque extrémité, tandis que mes yeux se portaient lentement sur Saï, puis...

**"Sakura..."**

Je la voyais qui tremblait, des larmes silencieuses le long de ses joues... Elle fixa nos mains liées, et ses yeux s'animèrent d'une émotion que je ne lui avais jamais connu. Elle était si belle ma meilleure amie à cette instant... Elle s'avança d'un pas, avant de se tourner vers Saï. Obtenant son approbation, elle courut vers nous, tombant quelques fois, se relevant toujours, nous regardant comme si je venais de ramener Sasuke de la Vallée de la Fin. Et soudain, je vis un sourire sur son visage à elle aussi...

C'était tellement étrange... Je n'eus pas le temps de songer à autre chose, Sakura nous sauta littéralement dessus, nous plaquant au sol avec violence, ses bras agrippés autour de nos cous, tandis que je l'entendais murmurer je ne sais quelle malédiction à notre encontre. Je tournai la tête vers Sasuke, et il me rendit mon regard amusé et touché. Nous serrâmes Sakura contre nous, dabord doucement, de peur de la briser, puis de plus en plus fort, resserant notre étreinte comme si nous nous retrouvions pour la première fois depuis vingt ans.

Et au fond de nous, c'était ce que nous ressentions... Après tout, c'était ainsi que ça aurait du être six ans plus tôt, lorsque j'avais promis de le ramener... Aujourd'hui, j'étais dans les bras de mes deux meilleurs amis, et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi bien... Ma petite soeur souriait de nouveau, et moi aussi... C'était tellement étrange que c'en était magnifique... Sasuke nous releva lentement, et se tournant vers elle, il dit quelque chose que je ne compris pas bien :

**"Tu vois, j'ai tenu ma promesse...**

**-J'aurais jamais cru que tu y arriverais..**

**-Hnn.**

**-Mais c'est un serment pour la vie Sasuke-kun. Tu ne pourras pas t'en défaire comme ça... Surtout avec lui... Et ma menace tient toujours!**

**-Je le sais bien, ne t'inquiète pas."**

Elle se tourna alors vers Saï, et l'appela doucement. Dans ses yeux, je pus lire un bonheur indescriptible d'être convié à ces retrouvailles de la Team 7... Il marcha jusqu'à nous, et, à ma plus grande surprise (enfin, plus ou moins dira-t-on), il saisit la main de Sakura et l'embrassa doucement.

Après l'horreur, une sensation de plénitude semblait s'être emparée de nous tous...

Kami-sama s'il vous plait, laissez nous rester comme ça encore quelques minutes...

Ce sourire sur le visage de Sakura...

Cette douceur dans la caresse de Saï...

Cette façon que Karin et Suigetsu ont de s'observer en silence, tandis qu'elle le soigne...

Ce regard que Sasuke pose sur moi...

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'ai souhaité que le temps s'arrête, ne serait-ce que pour immortaliser cet instant, et le graver dans mon coeur...

Cependant, la réalité se rappela bien vite à nous, sous la forme d'un messager ailé qui portait un message accrochée à sa serre. Sakura le déplia, et je vis une ride soucieuse barrer son front, tandis que ses yeux balayaient rapidement la missive. Elle soupira et leva la tête.

**"Oh bon sang... Je déteste ce regard là, Sakura-chan...**

**-Je sais Naruto...**

**-Que disait la lettre? demanda Sasuke.**

**-Nous devons rentrer à Konoha le plus vite possible. Tsunade-sama nous rappelle...**

**-Je sens que ça va être sympa... Bah, j'ai deux, trois mots à dire à Danzo personellement... Tu me suis Sasuke?**

**-Hnn...**

**-Alors allons-y. Je sens qu'il va pleuvoir des vieux à Konoha..." dis-je en me faisant craquer les articulations.**

_To be Continued..._


	14. Danse corporelle

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews ou simplement pour avoir pris le temps de lire cette fiction =)

Comme je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je ne peux pas répondre pour le moment, mais sachez que mes remerciements sont sincères =)

Voici donc le chapitre quatorze, après un petit moment d'attente =)

Cependant, je demanderais aux jeunes et aux personnes sensibles de s'abstenir de ce chapitre, car il contient un **lemon! **

Voilà vous êtes prévenus, donc pas de plaintes merci, le rating M n'est pas là pour faire joli!

Bisous et bonne lecture!

* * *

**POV Naruto**

Nous étions rentrés depuis trois semaines à Konoha, toutefois, en dehors de la vieille, d'Itachi et de Kakashi-sensei, personne ne le savait. Sasuke, Sakura et moi, nous passions beaucoup de temps tous les trois ensemble, enfermés dans le manoir Uchiwa, à explorer des failles dans les plans de Danzo que nous pourrions exploiter. Saï, quant à lui, s'infiltrait pendant la journée dans les systèmes de données du village, à la recherche de preuves pouvant jouer contre cette ordure finie. Après les avoir soignés, Tsunade-baba avait demandé à Karin et Suigetsu, ainsi qu'à Juugo de poursuivre la mission initiale, afin de remonter la piste des hommes qui nous avaient attaqués, et de coincer par cette occasion quelques informateurs pouvant se révéler utiles.

Il m'arrivait souvent de me poser des questions sur les liens qui unissaient les membres de Taka entre eux : tous les trois prenaient en effet de gros risques à faire cela, dotant plus qu'ils n'appartenaient même pas à ce village. Je souris en songeant que quoi qu'il fasse, Sasuke attirait sans même s'en rendre compte la sympathie autour de lui. Comment faisait-il? J'en avais foutrement aucune idée! C'était un gros associal imbu de sa personne à la lame vengeresse, néanmoins, toutes les personnes amenés à travailler en équipe avec lui semblaient destinés à l'apprécier au point de se sacrifier sans se poser de questions.

Mis à part Suigetsu peut être, mais il avait suffi que Karin insiste un peu pour qu'il accepte. J'espérais par ailleurs que cette mission leur pemettrait de se rapprocher, jusqu'a à ce qu'ils se rendent compte de leurs sentiments. Mais bon, s'ils avaient délibérément choisi de suivre Sasuke, ils ne devaient pas non plus être totalement tranquilles dans leur tête... Ce dernier d'ailleurs, bien qu'il tentait de nous le cacher, semblait sur les nerfs depuis leur départ. Je sentais qu'il s'inquiétait pour eux, c'était évident. Mais bon, par fierté ou tout simplement par respect pour eux, il refusait de nous en parler. Il attendait leur retour, car il leur faisait confiance...

Cela me semblait presque étrange, car quelques années à peine auparavant, il était incapable de croire en qui que ce soit, si ce n'est lui même...

**"Lâche ça espèce d'idiot! J'ai dit que je m'en occuperai, alors va rejoindre Naruto!**

**-C'est bon, je peux le faire!**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans je vais m'en occuper!"**

Bon, les voilà repartis... Ils sont vraiment pas capables de s'entendre cinq minutes... Pire que lui et moi quand nous étions genin...

Enfin bon, leurs conversations me paraissaient enfin être ce qu'elles auraient du être depuis le début : Ben oui, parce qu'à présent qu'elle ne l'aimait plus, ma petite Sakura ne se sentait plus obligée de se mentir à elle même sur la façon absolument odieuse que Sasuke avait de se comporter... Elle n'hésitait donc plus à l'envoyer bouler avec force et puissance... Le débat du jour devait sûrement porter sur celui qui ferait la cuisine aujourd'hui... Bon, j'étais prêt à parier que d'ici cinq secondes, l'un des deux allait céder, restait à savoir lequel...

**"Cette fois j'en ai marre! Je vais voir ton frère, lui au moins, à défaut d'être libre, il est sociable!**

**-Hnn.**

**-Et parle moi sur un autre ton!"**

Tiens, Sakura avait cédé... Bizarre, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de fléchir aussi rapidement... Mais bon, en général, ils alternaient, un coup c'était lui, un coup c'était elle... C'en était devenu une sorte de rituel, auquel nous nous étions habitués. Ca nous permettait de nous rapprocher de nouveau, c'était pour cela que je supposais que quand bien même ils auraient été daccord sur un sujet, ils se seraient disputés malgré tout, par pure mauvaise foi, mais aussi pour maintenir leur dialogue.

Ce qui était drôle, c'est qu'aucun des deux ne semblait se rendre compte de la raison pour laquelle l'autre essayait de le ménager. Comme Sakura était malade, ayant récupéré les problèmes de coeur d'Itachi, Sasuke essayait de l'aider, mais à sa façon. Quant à elle, elle tentait j'en étais persuadé, de nous faire passer un maximum de temps tous les deux. Elle savait parfaitement ce que nos mains liées la dernière fois signifiait mais elle se doutait également, je le pensais, que nous n'avions pas su ou pas voulu mettre de mots sur cette nouvelle relation que nous entretenions lui et moi. Elle désirait donc faire évoluer nos sentiments de manière irrémédiable.

Elle ignorait cependant que lui et moi avions commencé à coucher ensemble dès le premier jour de notre retour pour le plus grand plaisir de mon cher renard lubrique. Cela s'était fait tout seul, comme une alchimie qu'aucun de nous n'aurait su repoussé plus longtemps. Nous étions rentré dans son manoir, nous nous étions douché l'un après l'autre, puis j'étais allé me coucher sans un mot. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il m'avait rejoint dans ma chambre, s'était allongé à côté de moi et nous nous étions embrassé. Ma main avait glissé dans ses cheveux, et la sienne sur mes hanches…A partir de là, tout avait basculé... Incapables de résister plus longtemps à ce que nous désirions, nous nous étions laissés aller jusqu'au point de non-retour. Ca avait été un peu douloureux, un peu étrange aussi...

Ma première fois avec mon meilleur ami... La vie nous réservait vraiment de drôles de surprise... Je secouais la tête et vint enlacer Sasuke par derrière posant mon front contre son épaule gauche, tandis que mes bras entouraient son torse. Il posa ses mains par dessus, et je l'entendis souffler. Je frottai mon nez entre ses omoplates, et je lui murmurai :

**"Tu pourrais aussi lui dire que tu t'inquiètes pour elle et que tu ne veux pas qu'elle se fatigue...**

**-Hnn.**

**-Tu sais, ça te ferait du bien de mettre des mots sur certaines choses...**

**-Venant de toi, c'est presque amusant...**

**-Le retour de l'Uchiwa cynique! Bonjour ! Tu m'avais manqué...**

**-Idiot.**

**-Bâtard."**

Je glissai mes doigts sous son tee-shirt, remontant le long de la ligne de poils qui s'élevait de son nombril jusqu'à plus bas, avant d'appuyer légèrement sur ses abdominaux, et caressant ses côtes, je remontai mes mains jusqu'à ses boutons de chair que je frôlai.

Sa respiration s'était accéléré, il avait les yeux fermés sous la douceur de mes caresses, sa bouche entre-ouverte laissait passer quelques petits soupirs légers. Je resserrai mon emprise sur son corps, collant ses fesses contre mon bassin, ce qui eut pour conséquence de lui faire rouvrir les yeux en sentant la bosse qui déformait mon pantalon. Je lui léchai l'oreille avant de la mordre doucement.

**"J'ai envie de toi..**

**-J'avais cru remarquer...**

**-Viens...**

**-Hnn..."**

**

* * *

**

Effectivement, en trois semaines, je ne m'étais pas contenté de me laisser prendre... J'avais également désiré soumettre Sasuke, je voulais le voir pantelant de désir entre mes bras... Et je n'avais pas été déçu... D'autant plus que Kyuubi prenait un malin plaisir à me balancer des phrases plus obscènes les unes que les autres, mais qui correspondaient toutefois exactement à ce que je pensais lorsque je le voyais me supplier... Son visage habituellement pâle prenait une couleur rose absolument divine lorsqu'il gémissait, et j'avais envie de lui en cet instant.

Mes recherches d'aujourd'hui n'avaient mené à rien, je voulais oublier pendant quelques instants seulement combien notre situation était précaire...

Une fois arrivés dans sa chambre, je vis qu'il voulait dire quelque chose mais je ne lui en laissai pas le temps. Je le plaquai durement contre le mur près de sa porte, et l'embrassai avec violence. Mes mains glissèrent sous son tee-shirt de nouveau, appuyant sur ses boutons de chair tandis que ma langue ravageait sa bouche, et que mon bassin s'adonnait à une danse voluptueuse contre celui de mon amant...

Sasuke ne fut pas en reste, ses mains vinrent caresser mes cheveux, s'accrochant à ma nuque alors que je le soulevais en le tenant par les fesses. Il noua ses jambes autour de ma taille, sans relâcher ma bouche un seul instant, bien que je menai cette lutte, il ne semblait pas vouloir cesser les mouvements de nos langues ensemble.

Tout en le maintenant dans mes bras, je le portai jusque sur son lit, l'allongeant rapidement alors que je venais me recoucher par dessus son corps, ma langue toujours aventurée dans sa bouche, tandis que ses mains s'accrochaient à mon dos, me suppliant implicitement de me faire plus violent et plus distant à la fois…

Parce que c'était ça le grand paradoxe de la vie de Sasuke. Il voulait à tout prix que les gens le voient, l'aiment, il voulait croire en la vie, sincèrement. Mais en même temps, il avait si peur d'être déçu, si peur d'être blessé et de souffrir….

Il avait beau avoir fait des progrès, ce n'était cependant pas en quelques semaines qu'il allait se remettre d'un traumatisme profond avec lequel il se baladait depuis plus de 19 ans !

"Naruto..."

La première fois que je l'avais pris, lorsque j'avais vu ses larmes, j'avais cru naïvement qu'il avait un peu mal, et je ne m'étais attardé que sur sa douleur physique. Mais j'avais rapidement réalisé que ses pleurs, ils étaient surtout constitués de regrets… De toutes ces années gâchées, de tout ce temps perdu, de tout cet amour qu'il n'avait jamais reçu… Il avait tenté de me cacher cela en fermant les yeux, et en mettant ses mains par dessus comme protection… Tout doucement, je lui avait retiré, lui murmurant que je voulais qu'il me montre son vrai visage…. Comme il était beau lorsqu'il se laissait aller… Ca m'avait coupé le souffle de le voir ainsi, avec ses cheveux défaits, son regard brûmeux, ses lèvres légèrement tremblantes, prêt à craquer mais ne se laissant pas aller, parce qu'il ne voulait pas paraître faible…

Faible… Je ne savais pas si ce mot aurait pu décrire ne serait-ce qu'une partie de ce qu'était devenu Sasuke… Ce mot me paraissait vulgaire, dénigrant…. Car l'homme que je tenais dans mes bras, moi, je pouvais voir toute sa force, toute sa puissance qu'il tentait désespéramment de maîtriser parce qu'il avait peur de me blesser….

Je lui retirai son pull que j'envoyai valser plus loin, rapidement suivi du mien que Sasuke s'était evertué à m'enlever, grognant de satisfaction lorsqu'il y était enfin arrivé. Les jambes de par et d'autre de son corps, à califourchon sur ses cuisses, je le laissais me toucher le torse du bout des doigts, me frôlant avec douceur, tout en sachant que la suite des événements serait de plus en plus violente, parce que Sasuke avait besoin d'une relation forte qui pouvait le maintenir à flot.

Ses mains blanches glissaient sur ma peau tannée, tandis que je lui mordillai le cou, le léchant légèrement avant de le mordre, faisant apparaître de cette façon plusieurs marques violacées dont je savais qu'il aurait du mal à les cacher le lendemain… Ma langue remonta lentement, avant de se loger dans le lobe de l'oreille, suivant son contour, j'y accrochai mes dents, tirant légèrement dessus, le mordillant alors que mes mains habiles délivraient mon amant de son pantalon ainsi que de son dernier vêtement…

Je cessai ma torture sur son visage pour regarder mon bel Uchiwa complètement nu, sa peau pâle ressortant merveilleusement bien au milieu des draps noirs… Il restait là, alangui sur le lit, ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, ses cheveux plus longs qu'avant répandus autour de ses grands yeux noirs, tandis que ses jambes se serraient l'une contre l'autre dans un appel sourd à venir les écarter…

Je me léchai les lèvres en détaillant cette gravure de la luxure qui n'avait appartenu et n'appartenait toujours qu'à moi…. Je vins me coller contre lui après m'être moi même débarrassé du reste de mes vêtements, et je glissai mes doigts jusqu'à son sexe tendu d'envie, avant de le saisir fermement, faisant s'échapper un soupir de pur plaisir par la bouche de Sasuke. Tandis sur mon index remontai le long de la veine, mes lèvres vinrent se refermer sur l'un de ses boutons de chair, le têtant violemment, suçant et mordillant ce petit bout de lui que j'aimais tant…

J'entendais ses soupirs, ses gémissements, et je levai les yeux vers lui… Kami-sama, ne serait-ce que le regarder comme ça, il y avait déjà de quoi jouir immédiatement…

**« Tu es magnifique..**

**-Tais… haa ! Toi….**

**-Ne sois pas si rude… Je sais ce que tu veux… Il suffit que tu me le demandes… Poliment bien sûr !**

**-Haan… »**

Dans ces moments là, je savais qu'il me détestait… Parce que j'avais l'avantage d'avoir encore à peu près les pieds sur terre… Or, sentir mes doigts qui le caressaient de cette façon, tandis ma langue faisait de petits mouvements plus que suggestifs dans son nombril n'aidait pas vraiment ses capacités d'analyse de la situation… Il n'avait qu'une envie, que mes lèvres aillent s'occuper de son éréction… Je le savais parfaitement, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, je voulais lui montrer que dépendre un peu de quelqu'un n'était pas forcèment une mauvaise chose….

Ses lèvres s'entre ouvrirent, et dans un murmure purement érotique, il tourna son visage vers moi en disant :

**" Naruto… S'il te plait…"**

Oh bordel... C'est pas possible d'être aussi... Aussi quoi d'ailleurs? Je n'avais même pas de mots pour décrire ce que je Sasuke me faisait ressentir! Je le voulais, je le voulais tellement... N'hésitant pas plus longtemps, je me penchai sur son sexe que je léchai sur toute la longueur, lentement, avant de l'enrouler autour, la faisant descendre puis remonter par de petits gestes qui n'avaient d'autre but que de rendre fou mon amant... J'espérais tout du moins y arriver... J'étais pas encore pro dans la matière, et puis c'était Sasuke... Il était fier, il essayait de ne pas trop me montrer ses faiblesses... Même si je le sentais parfaitement quand ses mains tremblaient en me prenant... Mais après tout, aucun de nous n'avait cherché à écraser l'autre... Parce que j'ignorais ce qu'il avait pu subir chez Orochimaru et que moi, j'étais novice dans ce domaine... Au fond, chaque soir redevenait un peu notre première fois à tous les deux...

Je sentais ses mains dans mes cheveux, il voulait que j'en fasse plus... Déglutissant légèrement, j'abassai mes lèvres jusqu'à toucher la fine ligne de poils bruns qui descendait jusqu'à son aine, tandis qu'un gémissement de pur plaisir s'échappait de sa bouche en feu... Je pouvais les entendre ses supplications, son envie, même s'il ne me disait pas tout à haute voix... Je levai ma main droite jusqu'à caresser ses lèvres, appuyant un peu pour qu'il les laisse entrer... Il ouvrit la bouche et les saisit avec avidité, les léchant soigneusement, passant et repassant sa langue entre chacun de mes trois doigts, imitant les gestes que j'appliquai sur son sexe.

Je levai les yeux vers lui, et en le voyant ainsi, je ne pus réprimer cette montée de désir qui grondai en moi, mordillant son gland avant d'effectuer un va et vient plus rapide que précédemment... Il stoppa son activité pour écarter les yeux sous le plaisir, avant de reprendre mes membres, les mordillant, les têtant... J'allais devenir fou!

**"Tu me rends dingue Sasuke... soufflais-je en posant mon front sur son ventre.**

**-Pourquoi.. t'as arrêté... Uzuratonkachi? me demanda-t-il, frustré.**

**-Non mais tu t'es bien regardé? T'as une tête à te faire violer sur place quand tu fais çaaaaaah! Sasuke!"**

Non mais à quoi il jouait celui là? Me lécher le lobe de l'oreille de cette manière si... féline, c'était pas humain! Et il savait que j'étais hyper sensible à ce niveau là cet idiot!

Ah putain... sa langue... Me dites pas que c'était ce pervers d'Orochimaru qui lui avait appris à s'en servir aussi bien parce que là, ça me briserait tout! Mais bon sang, ce qu'il était doué... Ses mains vinrent se poser sur mes avant-bras, avant de remonter jusqu'à mes épaules, me serrant brutalement contre son corps, et faisant par la même occasion, rencontrer nos éréctions.

**"Hnnn... bordel... **

**-Allez Naruto... Viens..**

**-Mais... j'ai pas...**

**-Je m'en fous, ton renard s'occupera de ça. Je sais que t'en meures d'envie, te fais pas prier...**

**-J'aimerais bien pourtant...**

**-Même pas en rêve crétin.**

**-Bâtard!"**

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me répondre, le plaquant violemment sur le lit, dévorant son corps de mes baisers, tandis qu'il s'accordait quelques gémissements de plaisir qui ne faisaient que m'allumer plus encore. Je vins coller mes hanches aux siennes, alors qu'il écartait lentement ses jambes blanches me laissant me placer entre elles, les resserrant autour de ma taille, tandis que ses mains s'accrochaient derrière ma nuque, pour relancer un baiser ravageur.

Il s'évertua conscienceusement à me délester de mes derniers vêtements, ou autrement dit, à déchirer joyeusement mon pantalon de toile ainsi que mon caleçon, qui furent renvoyés plus loin à l'état de lambeaux. Mais je m'en foutais complètement, rien d'autre n'avait d'importance à mes yeux que son regard, sa bouche, son corps, ses émotions que je voyais danser dans ses prunelles noires... Soulevant légèrement son bassin, je vins me placer devant l'entrée de son intimité, appuyant doucement pour ne pas lui faire trop mal.

J'insistais un peu et je vis une grimace déformer son beau visage. Je me penchai pour lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille, le mordillant comme il aimait tant que je le fasse avant de lui murmurer :

**"C'est toi qui as voulu sans préparation...**

**-Ta gueule... Putain... Merde**

**- Maintenant... Assume!" **

Et je m'enfonçai brusquement en lui, tandis qu'il me mordait l'épaule avec hargne, jusqu'au sang. J'avais le souffle coupé par la chaleur et l'étroitesse que son corps, j'étais toujours aussi surpris de le sentir m'accueillir aussi facilement (enfin, dans la mesure du possible) malgré ma maladresse... J'appuyai mon front contre l'épaule de Sasuke, mordant sa clavicule avant de la lécher doucement, remontant le long de son cou, suivant la ligne de sa machoire jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres sur lesquelles je me jetais voracement, enfonçant ma langue dans sa cavité dans un dur baiser d'envie.

Il s'empressa de faire se rejoindre nos deux organes humides, tandis que mon bassin commençait à se mouvoir contre le sien, nous faisant haleter tous les deux dans cette étreinte trop douce pour nous correspondre vraiment. Il se mit en tête de têter ma langue, alors que j'accélerai peu à peu mes coup de butoir, l'obligeant à cesser pour reprendre son souffle et laissant ainsi s'échapper de ses lèvres charnues quelques gémissements dont il avait le secret. Plus je le regardais, plus j'étais émerveillé de son incroyable beauté, surtout dans nos instants charnels où il n'appartenait qu'à moi... Je m'appuyai de chaque côté de son corps et lui envoyai brusquement un coup de rein plus violent que les autres qui lui fit écarquiller les yeux :

**"Aaah merde!**

**-C'est fou... ce que t'es... haa... poli quand on couche ensemble... dis-je en haletant légèrement.**

**-C'est l'hôpital... qui se fout.. de la charité là... OH bordel! **

**-Mais tu cries tellement bien...**

**-Ta gueule! Haaan!**

**-J'aime ta voix Sasuke... repris-je, aussi sérieusement que je le pouvais.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu me... Mmm Encore Naruto, encore bon sang!**

**-Je... j'aime ton corps... murmurais-je en cessant mes mouvements pour plonger dans son cou.**

**-Qu-Qu''est-ce que tu racontes? Continue bordel!"**

C'était vrai ça... Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de raconter moi? Je couchais avec mon meilleur ami, et dans un moment de pure extase comme celui-ci, j'essayais vainement de faire de l'esprit... Bip, bip! Mauvais timing! Un Uchiwa en train de copuler ne supporte pas d'être interrompu pour quelque raison que ce soit... Si je tenais à ce que nos places restent telles qu'elles l'étaient, j'avais intérêt à me reprendre rapidement! Je secouai négligemment la tête avant de lui lancer un sourire dont il connaissait à présent parfaitement la signification... Il écarta un peu plus ses cuisses, tandis que mes mains vinrent caresser ses hanches que je remontai un peu plus, et que ma bouche s'emparait d'un bout de chair qu'elle lécha avec avidité. Je repris mes mouvements de bassin lent et contrôlés arrachant des soupirs de satisfaction et de plaisir qui l'étaient beaucoup moins à mon partenaire. J'accélérai brusquement, arrachant un cri de pur plaisir à mon amant couché sous moi...

**"Haan! Narutooo!**

**-Tu aimes...? demandais-je en mordant son oreille.**

**-Ouiiiii! Aaah!**

**-Et si je fais ça? murmurais-je en diminuant de nouveau le rythme.**

**-Naaoooon! Continue, continue, conti-AAH! Oui!"**

Incroyable quand même cette espèce de double personnalité qu'il avait celui là... Je devais le faire devenir dingue pendant au moins vingt bonnes minutes afin d'obtenir une demande polie pour que j'aille m'occuper de son éréction, et dès que mon sexe se retrouvait en lui, alors là, plus question de dignité.. Enfin si, toujours un peu mais disons qu'il devenait beaucoup plus... vocal? Ouais c'est le mot merci Kyuu. Il était extrêmement vocal, et moi, ça avait tendance à me rendre fou! Je vis l'une de ses mains se porter à son éréction pour commencer un mouvement de va et vient en accord avec celui que mon bassin opérait contre lui... Je lui saisis les poignets et les plaquaient durement contre le matelas, de chaque côté de sa tête. Il voulut protester mais je le coupai bien vite d'un mouvement de rein bien placé :

**"A quoi tu jou-AAAaaaaaah! **

**-Je veux que tu me sentes Sasuke... Que tu n'aies plus que moi en tête... Je veux que tu m'appartiennes, je veux que tu cries mon prénom, je veux te voir serrer les draps si fort qu'ils en garderont des traces jusqu'à demain...**

**-M-merdeee! Plus fort!" cria-t-il en rougissant fortement sous l'effet de mes paroles.**

Kami-sama, il était magnifique. Je n'arrêtais pas de le dire c'est vrai, mais comment nier une telle évidence? Avec ses cheveux épars collés par la sueur, son regard embrumé de désir, sa bouche qui murmurait des paroles inconpréhensibles, ponctués de multiples gémissements, ses doigts desespéremment accrochés au tissu sur lequel je l'avais couché... J'avais envie de lui comme ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé jusqu'à présent. Saisissant ses hanches pour lui imposer ma cadence, j'accélérai brutalement, le faisant se cambrer en une arabesque magnifique, tandis que ses traits se déformaient en un cri silencieux qui ne le fut plus longtemps :

**"AAAAh! Encore!**

**-Mmm...**

**-Oui... Ouii... Naruto!**

**-Maah! Sasuke... soufflais-je avec difficulté."**

Je sentais notre fin venir... Je le voyais à la façon dont Sasuke remuait sa tête, de droite à gauche en gémissant, pantelant de désir entre mes bras... Et je ne me sentais plus capable de tenir plus longtemps dans son corps serré autour de mon sexe au point que c'en était doulouresement sensuel... Je m'approchai de ses lèvres, et soufflai doucement dessus avant de murmurer:

**"Viens Sasuke... Haa... Viens pour moi...**

**-Naa... Naa... Aaaah!**

**-Crie pour moi... Oh bon sang... Sasukeeeeeee! grognais en mordant son épaule sous l'effet de la jouissance fulgurante qui venait de m'assaillir.**

**-NNNnnnnnn! **

Je le vis se tendre en percevant la chaleur de ma semence en lui, et malgré la fatigue qui s'emparait de moi, je repris un gain d'énergie brutale à l'idée de voir son visage déformée par l'orgasme. Je me mis donc à frapper sans relâche sa prostate, le regargant crier par intervalles irréguliers. Les "plus vite" et les "plus fort" s'enchainaient sans aucune logique, mais j'étais sur d'une chose, s'il continuait à hurler de cette façon, il allait nous rameuter tout le village! Je me mis à l'embrasser violemment, l'obligeant à crier dans ma bouche, mais il rompit brutalement le baiser. Je vis son corps s'arquer de nouveau, et la tête rejetée en arrière, il hurla avec une force que je ne lui avais jamais connu :

**"HAAAAAaaaaaaa! Narutooooooooooo!" **

Sa semence vint maculer nos torses qui se collèrent de cette substance que j'avais tant désiré... Je me retirai lentement de son corps pour ne pas le blesser, et m'allongeant à ses côtés, je le serrai contre moi, occultant le fait qu'une bonne douche aurait été la bienvenue.

Je regardais ses yeux embrumés de désir s'assombrir de nouveau plus naturellement, tandis qu'il cherchait à reprendre une respiration normale, sa tête posée sur mon épaule, soupirant de bien être alors que je passais distraitement ma main le long de sa colonne vertébrale...

**"Tu devrais pas trop réfléchir Uzuratonkachi... Ca peut faire mal quand on a pas l'habitude...**

**-J'en connais un autre qui aura mal quelque part d'ici pas longtemps et qui ferait donc mieux de ne pas trop la ramener...**

**-Dois-je te rappeler que Kyuubi m'envoie un chakra réparateur après chacun de nos rapports...?**

**-Enfoiré de renard lubrique... murmurais-je en me passant une main fatiguée sur le visage.**

**-A ton service Gamin! ricana-t-il dans sa cage.**

**-La ferme!**

**-Bon, si on allait se laver? demanda Sasuke en baillant.**

**-Bonne idée... T'as tendance à être légèrement... collant pendant nos rapports!**

**-Que...? Espèce d'abruti! cria l'Uchiwa en comprenant mon sous entendu et s'armant d'un oreiller.**

**-Allons allons! Ce petit postérieur ne devrait pas être malmené de la sorte! dis-je amusé en attrapant Sasuke par la taille.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fous abruti?**

**-Je t'enlève, princesse Uchiwa! répondis-je en le jetant sur mes épaules et en me dirigeant vers la douche.**

**-Putain, jvais vraiment te tuer... grogna-t-il."**

**

* * *

**

**Un mois plus tard..., POV Sakura**

J'étais assise sur un tabouret, dans une des salles d'auscultation de l'hôpital. A la différence près que ce n'était pas moi le médecin... mais la patiente. Nerveuse, je tapotais le bois de la table de mes ongles, tout en regardant par la fenêtre.

**"J'ai reçu tes analyses sanguines Sakura... me dit Ino en s'avançant. Pour ce qui est de ta maladie, il n'y a pas de surprise, tout se passe comme tu l'avais prédit... La tumeur a commencé à s'attaquer à ton artère droite, d'ici quatre à cinq mois, elle se sera étendue sur toute sa surface...**

**-Bien, dis-je en remettant ma veste.**

**-Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment ça t'est arrivé?**

**-Il existe des phénomènes que l'on ne peut pas toujours expliquer.**

**-Et la raison pour laquelle tu ne prends pas tes médicaments correctement ?**

**-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**-Tu as vraiment si peu confiance en moi? me demanda-t-elle d'un air déçu.**

**-Ino... soupirais-je. Il ne s'agit pas d'avoir confiance ou non... Les conséquences qu'auraient mes paroles ne m'impliqueraient pas seulement moi, c'est pour cela que je ne peux rien dire, pour le moment...**

**-Très bien. Ah, avant que tu partes... Il y a... autre chose... me dit-elle en me tendant une enveloppe.**

**-Qu'est-ce que c'est?**

**-Tu verras par toi même..."**

Je saisis le paquet que j'ouvris doucement. Je sortis deux grandes feuilles que je collais sur le mur en face, avant de me figer.

**"C'est une plaisanterie..?**

**-Tu ne le savais pas...?**

**-...**

**-Je pensais que tu t'en serais rendue compte.**

**-C'est pas… Non… Pas ça… Impossible !**

**-Sakura..?**

**-Non! hurlais-je en arrachant les feuilles avant de les jeter par terre.**

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? me cria Ino en attrapant mon bras.**

**-Laisse moi!"**

Je quittai la pièce en courrant, et je continuais de même jusque dans mon appartement sans m'arrêter, j'avais les larmes aux yeux et mes jambes me hurlaient de m'arrêter, mais je ne pouvais pas, et je ne m'arrêtai que lorsque j'eus passé le pallier de chez moi, claquant la porte avec violence.

Mon coeur me déchirait la poitrine, la douleur était si forte que j'eu l'impression d'exploser intérieurement... J'ouvris l'un de mes tiroirs brusquement avant de saisir différents médicaments que j'avalais rapidement avec un grand verre d'eau. Je bus trop vite, et je manquai de m'étouffer, toussant plusieurs fois, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'une envie brusque de vomir se fasse sentir dans tout mon corps...

Je me dirigeai rapidement dans ma salle de bains, et je me penchai au dessus de mon lavabo, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps les nausées qui m'assaillaient... Je tremblais, j'étais couverte de sueur, et soudain, alors que j'ouvrais les yeux, je vis une tâche rouge qui se répandait sous le robinet... Enervée au possible, j'ouvris l'eau pour nettoyer le tout, et je m'assis par terre, les genoux repliés vers moi, et appuyant ma tête par dessus, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux...

Pour la première fois, l'incontestable vérité de mon futur me frappait de plein fouet : J'allais bel et bien mourir...

_**To be continued...**_


	15. Absence

Oui, oui je sais... Je me suis fait attendre pour ce chapitre, toutes mes excuses les plus plates! Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour les fictions je dois dire...

Enfin bon, voici le volet n° 15, en espèrant qu'il vous plaira!

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, et encore plus à ceux qui me permettent de m'améliorer en commentait!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**POV Naruto**

Sasuke était le mec le plus chiant qu'il m'avait jamais été donné de rencontrer.

Vous le saviez déjà? Moi aussi.

Seulement là, il commençait à atteindre un stade d'insupportabilité absolument incroyable. Pourquoi me demandez vous? Eh bien tout simplement parce que le procès de Danzo avait eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt.

Oh, rassurez vous, il s'était très bien passé : Grâce à l'équipe Taka, aux recherches de Sai et bien évidemment, au témoignage choc d'Itachi lui même, nous avions pu montrer que les actes accomplis par l'aîné Uchiwa avaient été ordonnés et orchestrés, que la mission que nous devions effectuer n'était rien d'autre qu'un piège tendu par l'Akatsuki et Danzo, et enfin, que ce dernier n'avait d'autre but qu'un coup d'Etat qui aurait renversé Baa-chan.

Monsieur je suis-moche-vieux-et-con avait donc été condamné à mort, tâche effectuée avec une joie nullement dissimulée par notre très cher Kakashi-sensei grâce à un bon vieux chidori comme nous les aimions.

Cependant, déçu de ne pas avoir pu le tuer lui même, ou anxieux du fait de la sortie prochaine de son frère et donc de sa ré-intégration au sein du village, Môssieur Sasuke se permettait de m'engueuler à tout va, de s'énerver au point de casser tout ce qui lui passait sous la main ou bien tout simplement de me sauter dessus pour me prendre sans autre forme de procès, quelque soit la pièce de la maison, parfois même sans un minimum de préparation.

Et ce, depuis deux semaines...

Croyez moi, un Uchiwa sur les nerfs, c'est pas vivable à long terme...

Sans compter le fait que je n'avais plus de nouvelles de Sakura depuis une quinzaine de jours, et que je commençais sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour ma meilleure amie...

J'en étais là de mes réfléxions lorsque je sentis soudain deux bras venir encercler ma taille avant de me serrer brusquement...

**"Sasuke teme... On l'a fait il y a moins d'une heure et crois moi, si toi tu as oublié, mon corps lui s'en rappelle alors n'y pense même pas!**

**-Uzuratonkachi... murmura-t-il en plongeant sa tête dans mon cou.**

**-Je sais, je sais... Je peux pas comprendre! grognais-je en tentant de me dégager.**

**-Attends! dit-il en resserant sa prise.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore ?**

**-Jute cinq minutes...**

**-Ah la la... T'es un vrai gosse, tu le sais ça ? **

**-La ferme."**

Je me retournai pour passer mes bras derrière son cou, et il posa brusquement sa main derrière ma tête avant de m'embrasser. Je pensais qu'il allait forcer le passage de mes lèvres avant de me plaquer contre un mur quelconque comme à son habitude, mais rien ne vint.

Son autre main vint se poser sagement sur ma hanche, caressant le bout de peau qui n'était pas recouvert par mon tee shirt avant de la glisser dans mon dos, touchant légèrement ma colonne vertébrale.

Je frissonai, mes mains se glissèrent dans ses cheveux doux et fins et j'appuyai un peu plus fort mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il céda à mon caprice et sa langue vint caresser mes lèvres que j'entre-ouvris rapidement afin de la laisser s'insinuer en moi.

Comme toujours, le contact entre nos langues m'éléctrisa, et je raffermis ma prise autour de son cou, tandis que ses bras venaient ensérer ma taille, avec cette même douceur que je trouvais presque choquante venant de lui.

**"Viens..."** murmurais-je contre sa bouche, avant de reprendre notre baiser.

Lentement, je l'obligeai à s'avancer, jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir le bord du lit derrière mes genoux. Je décolla mes lèvres des siennes avant de m'asseoir et de lui prendre ses mains, l'attirant contre moi afin qu'il s'allonge à mes côtés.

Je m'appuyai sur un coude pour le regarder, et il laissa mes yeux couler sur son corps sans ciller, habitué à ce que j'agisse ainsi.

Ses cheveux étaient un peu défaits et plus long qu'avant, voilant un peu ses orbes noires qui me fixaient. Son regard était profond, et je sentis que la cadence de mon coeur venait brusquement de s'accélérer...

Il était torse nu, un simple pantalon d'intérieur en soie foncé lui servait de bas, et ses pieds étaient nus. Sa main gauche était placée à plat entre nous, et de nouveau, ma respiration fit des siennes. Sasuke était tellement magnifique et vulnérable en cet instant...

Je levai ma main droite qui vint caresser la sienne, remontant sur l'avant bras jusqu'à son épaule qui se couvrit de frissons. Du bout des doigts, je frolais sa clavicule, son oreille avant d'atteindre finalement sa joue sur laquelle mon pouce traça de petits cercles pendant quelques minutes.

Il ferma les yeux sous mes caresses en soupirant de bien être, signe qu'il se laissait vraiment aller.

**"Oi... teme?"** murmurais-je.

Je me redressai afin de me retrouver au dessus de lui et embrassai son cou avec douceur. Ses mains vinrent attraper mes avant-bras, et il tendit ses lèvres vers moi en un appel silencieux. Bien que toujours surpris de cet étrange comportement dont il témoignait, je cèdai de nouveau et plongeait lentement vers lui, nos regards s'accrochant pour ne plus se lâcher, avant de plaquer ma bouche contre la sienne.

Notre baiser dura plusieurs minutes, toutefois, à mon grand étonnement il ne chercha pas à reprendre le dessus.

Jétais presque effrayé de cette absence d'hormones dominants qui émanaient habituellement du corps de Sasuke. J'attrapai brusquement ses épaules et j'inversai nos positions, l'obligeant ainsi à me regarder droit dans les yeux.

Ce fut seulment à ce moment là que je réalisai qu'il avait le regard brillant. Le reste de son visage était toujours aussi impénétrable mais... Si ce n'était pas Sasuke, j'aurais juré qu'il était sur le point de fondre en larmes.

**"Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Sasuke? demandais-je en passant mes bras dans son dos. T'es bizarre aujourd'hui...**

**-Faudrait savoir ce que tu veux... Tout à l'heure tu te plaignais d'avoir mal aux reins...**

**-Je préfère encore que tu me fasses ma fête plutôt que de te voir avec ce regard là... Alors accouche!**

**-Y a rien.**

**-Et Neji, il fait de la danse classique!**

**-J'ai pas envie de parler... murmura-t-il en pressant son corps contre le mien dans un élan de détresse.**

**-Pff... Ok. Mais demain, tu as intérêt à m'expliquer ce qui t'arrives, ou bien je te jure que je ferai de notre vie commune un Enfer!**

**-C'est déjà le cas...**

**-Ah, revoilà mon Sasuke bien connu! Je préfère presque ça...**

**-Hnn...Et si je m'occupais de ça maintenant? dit-il en caressant mon début d'éréction.**

**-Mmm... Bonne idée.. Seulement...**

**-Seulement...?**

**-En fait.. je... J'aimerais que tu me fasses l'amour aujourd'hui... **

**-Naruto... je...**

**-Allez Sasuke... On va se voiler la face encore combien de temps? Même moi jme suis rendu compte que j'avais arrêté de te baiser...**

**-Tu...?**

**-Oui, je. Et si tu as encore trop peur qu'on mette des mots là dessus, pas de problèmes. Je veux simplement être sur que toi et moi nous avons la même idée de notre... histoire.**

**-Hnn... grogna-t-il en mé léchant le cou.**

**-Je prends ça pour un -haaan- oui...**

**-Bonne idée Uzuratonkachi..."**

Ses mains habiles ne tardèrent pas à me délester de mes vêtements, et rapidement, les seuls bruits que ma bouche fut en mesure d'émettre furent de longs gémissements et des cris de plus en plus aigüs.

Je disais quoi tout à l'heure...? Que Sasuke était pénible?

Ouais, il était péniblement doué de son corps... Le mien pouvait en témoigner.

* * *

**POV Sai**

Des bruits plus que suspects commencaient à s'échapper du quartier Uchiwa.

Pas besoin d'aller vérifier, la seule fois où j'avais tenté d'aller les aider en les croyant en danger, j'avais failli y rester.

J'avais d'autres problèmes plus urgents à régler.

Depuis que mon ancien maître avait été exécuté, j'avais été interrogé tous les jours par la section d'interrogatoire spécial. Le tatouage me liant la langue ayant disparu, je pouvais à présent communiquer un maximum d'informations, d'autant plus que j'étais l'un des meilleurs éléments de Danzo.

J'avais passé le trois quart de mes journées enfermé dans la cellule, n'étant autorisé qu'à sortir pour les heures de repas. En soi, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème, j'avais subi bien pire que cela.

Non, ce que je n'arrivais pas à interpréter, c'était l'abscence de nouvelles en provenance de Sakura. Pas une fois je n'avais reçu sa visite, seuls Naruto, Sasuke et Ino étaient venus. Cependant, mes interrogations étaient restées sans réponses. Ses deux équipiers étaient aussi inquiets que moi, l'Hokage disait l'avoir envoyé dans une petite mission, et Ino fuyait mon regard lorsque j'abordais le sujet.

**"Où es tu passée Sakura...?" **murmurais-je entre mes lèvres.

Lentement, je m'approchai du terrain où le capitaine Yamato et Kakashi-sensei avaient entrainé Naruto trois ans plus tôt. Je caressai le tronc de l'arbre sous lequel elle et moi nous étions abrités un jour de pluie pour regarder notre ami qui s'efforçait de réussir ce qui lui était demandé.

Sa main avait frolé la mienne, son parfum de vanille m'avait saisi au visage, et son regard vert rempli d'émotions différentes m'avaient pétrifié.

J'avais mis des semaines, des années à analyser les réactions de mon coeur et de mon corps.

**"Tu me manques..."**

Je soupirai de nouveau, trainant mon regard sur l'ensemble du lieu, à la recherche d'un indice quelconque qui aurait pu m'aider à comprendre où se trouvait celle que j'aimais.

Je restais assis là plusieurs heures, à peindre son visage, son regard vert tantôt surpris, tantôs amoureux, tantôt brillant de cet éclat si particulier du à ces nuits d'amour volées que nous avions passé.

Leur souvenir me revint brusquement en tête, et peu à peu, je me sentis submergé par une vague de profonde tristesse. J'avais peur... Ce n'était pourtant pas rare que nous soyons séparés, mais depuis qu'elle avait accepté mes sentiments, j'avais du goûté aux sensations amers qu'apportaient l'amour avec lui... : Angoisse, jalousie, manque de la personne adorée...

J'appuyai mon dos contre un tronc, le pinceau suspendu au dessus de ma cinquième toile.

**"Je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure. Tu vas rester encore longtemps comme ça?**

**-Serait-ce l'homme qui n'a pas quitté son lit pendant une semaine qui me ferait des remarques? demandais-je sans me retourner.**

**-J'étais blessé!**

**-Et trop heureux d'avoir Karin-san comme infirmière personnelle... répliquais-je en coloriant les cheveux blonds de Naruto.**

**-Jvois pas de quoi tu parles!**

**-Suigetsu-san, vous êtes encore plus coincé que Sasuke...**

**-Je t'ai pas permis de m'insulter!**

**-Eh bien, prouvez moi le contraire alors. Vous savez ce que vous voulez, vous savez comment l'obtenir, vous savez tout ça, et pourtant, vous n'agissez pas! Ca me dépasse...**

**-Je...**

**-Réagissez avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il m'a semblé apercevoir Lee-kun acheter des fleurs pour votre équipière tout à l'heure...**

**-QUOI? Pas question!**

**-Et vous prétendez ne rien ressentir après ça? Enfin bon, à vous de voir..."**

Je cessai de le regarder et me reconcentrer sur ma peinture. Au bout de quelques minutes, mon interlocuteur finit par briser le pénible silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

**"Ca va, j'ai compris! Je lui parlerai...**

**-Merveilleux! dis-je en trempant mon pinceau dans le rouge.**

**-Et toi? Jte vois ronger ton frein depuis tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?**

**-Rien.**

**- T'aurais pas perdu ta princesse aux cheveux roses? Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai plus vu!**

**-Exact...**

**-Oh..euh ben merde... Tu sais pas où elle est?**

**-Plus de nouvelles depuis deux semaines.**

**-Je vois... J'en parlerai avec Juugo et Karin pour avoir leur avis si tu veux. De toute façon, on ferait n'importe quoi pour rester le moins possible au quartier Uchiwa!**

**-Pourquoi donc? demandais-je en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.**

**-Quand il est de mauvaise humeur, Sasuke peut pas s'empêcher de se taper le blond. J'ai peur que les murs ne tiennent pas, sans parler des bruits...**

**-Oui je comprends! dis-je en riant légèrement.**

**-Allez l'artiste, je te laisse, il commence à pleuvoir. Tu ne t'abrites pas ?**

**-Je me dessinerai un parapluie merci. Et pour vous?**

**-T'as oublié que je suis composé à 99.9% d'eau? Jvais pas fondre pour une petite averse!**

**-Certes.**

**-Allez, à plus!"**

Je l'observai quitter les lieux d'un pas léger, sa gourde ouverte à la main pour la remplir et un petit sourire absent collé au visage.

Je reposai mes yeux sur ma peinture, et haussai un sourcil en remarquant que la couleur rouge des cheveux de karin avait coulé, tachant le visage de Naruto, Sakura et Sasuke qui étaient allongés plus loin. Comme s'ils saignaient...

Je n'avais jamais été vraiment superstitieux, mais en voyant cela, je ne pus réprimer le frisson de peur qui me parcourut l'échine...

* * *

**POV Sasuke **

Un dernier coup de hanches...

Les mains de Naruto qui griffaient violemment mon dos...

Son corps qui se cambrait presque entièrement...

Sa bouche qui hurlait mon prénom...

Je lui mordis l'épaule sous l'avalanche de plaisir qui déferlait en moi, incapable de retenir le grognement de pur plaisir qui s'échappa de mes lèvres.

Je sentis quelque chose de chaud se coller sur mon torse, et je souris en devinant ce que c'était.

J'embrassai le coin de la bouche de Naruto qui était toujours entre-ouverte, et il gémit sous ma démarche.

Je posai mon front contre le sien, et fermai les yeux quelques secondes en sentant les bras sans forces de Naruto qui me serraient contre lui.

Je me retirai doucement de son corps, frémissant de choeur avec mon amant, avant de m'allonger près de lui qui vint se serrer contre moi, nichant sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule.

**"On devrait aller se doucher...**

**-Trop fatigué...**

**-Flemmard.**

**-Ecoute, t'es gentil mais t'as pas la moindre idée de l'endurance hors du commun que tu possèdes! J'en peux plus moi, et mes fesses non plus!**

**-Hnn... grognais-je en l'embrassant d'un air ravi.**

**-Sasuke-kun! Naruto! Vous êtes là?**

**-J'ai le droit de répondre non? répondit mon blond en plongeant sous la couette.**

**-Je ne pense pas qu'Ino serait venue jusqu'ici sous la pluie pour le simple plaisir d'une visite de courtoisie...**

**-Tu penses que...?**

**-Oui. J'envoie un clone pour l'accueillir le temps qu'on se douche.**

**-Ok!"**

En voyant qu'il se redressait d'un bond sans grimacer, je supposai que Kyuubi avait soigné Naruto dans l'urgence. J'envoyai rapidement l'une de mes répliques qui alla ouvrir à Ino.

Me levant à mon tour, je rejoignis mon blond dans le jet d'eau brûlant sous lequel il s'était installé, laissant le liquide couler allègrement sur son visage.

Je saisis le gel douche et m'appliquai à laver le corps courbaturé de mon amant qui soupira de bien être en se collant contre mon torse. J'embrassai sa tempe avec douceur et pousuivis mon entreprise avec le plus d'attention dont j'étais capable.

Je me rendis compte qu'il tremblait légèrement... Peur? Anxiété? Impatience?

Je resserais ma prise sur son corps, et lui murmurai doucement à l'oreille :

**"Tout ira bien...".**

Cela sonnait faux dans cette grande salle de bain couverte de buée. Et même moi, je n'y croyais pas sincèrement...

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous descendîmes dans le salon où nous vîmes avec surprise que le clone était seul dans la pièce. Il disparut en un léger "pouf" et mon front se barra d'une ride soucieuse lorsque l'échange entre lui et Ino me parvint. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas voulu rentrer dans la maison pour une raison qui demeurait obscure.

Je me dirigeai donc vers l'entrée où elle attendait toujours, assise à côté de la porte.

Sa tête reposait sur ses genoux, ses longs cheveux blonds pendaient dans son dos, et ses yeux d'un bleu pâle fixaient obstinèment la pluie qui tombait de plus en plus fort. Je l'aurai presque trouvé jolie... Comme quoi, tout arrive.

Elle sursauta légèrement lorsque Naruto plaça ses mains sur ses bras mais ne se dégagea pas.

**"Bonjour Ino. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? C'est rare que tu viennes jusqu'ici...**

**-Naruto... Désolée, je ne voulais pas vous déranger!**

**-T'en fais pas pour ça! Dis nous plutôt ce qui t'amène ici ?**

**-Ce... C'est à propos de Sakura...**

**-Tu ne veux pas entrer pour en parler? demandais-je en constatant son état.**

**-Mais c'est vrai ça! Tu es trempée! Allez viens, on va te donner un truc chaud, ok?**

**-Je... Je ne peux pas...**

**-Pourquoi ça?**

**-Ecoutez... C'est important... Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous dire... Vous êtes en danger... et Sakura a disparu. Elle n'est ni en mission, ni malade, ni à l'hôpital... J'ignore tout du lieu où elle se trouve actuellement!**

**-Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?**

**-...**

**-Mais pourquoi Baa-chan n'a pas envoyé d'équipe à sa recherche?**

**-Parce qu'elle n'a pas disparu en mission... n'est-ce pas? mumurais-je.**

**-Tu veux dire que...?**

**-Oui. Si on annonçait qu'elle avait fui, elle serait considérée comme ninja déserteur, et tu en connais les conséquences aussi bien que moi...**

**-La mort... fit Naruto en serrant les dents. Mais pourquoi venir nous voir maintenant Ino?**

**-...**

**-Tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle elle a disparu...**

**-Elle ne voulait pas vous en parler... Elle ne l'a dit à personne... Elle était tellement morte de peur...**

**-Mais pourquoi? demanda Naruto, anxieux.**

**-Sakura est... Elle est enceinte... lâcha finalement Ino.**

**-...!"**

Ses dernières paroles eurent l'effet d'une bombe. Nous ne savions pas comment réagir à la nouvelle. Nous écarquillâmes les yeux, comme si nous venions à peine de réaliser que Sakura aussi pouvait avoir une vie sexuelle. C'était une idée bizarre, comme d'imaginer une soeur en train de... Voilà quoi!

Mais la réalité de la situation nous rattrapa bien vite... Enfin, moi je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi mon amie en faisait tout un plat. Je croyais que c'était son rêve d'avoir une jolie petite famille avec plein de gamins... Mais en voyant l'expression de Naruto, je me rendis compte que les projets de mon équipière avaient du bien changé depuis mon départ.

**"C'est pas vrai... murmura-t-il en se prenant la tête.**

**-Je ne savais pas à qui en parler... Je...**

**-Depuis quand est-ce que tu le sais?**

**-Je...**

**-Depuis quand bon sang?**

**-Trois semaines... Elle est enceinte d'un mois et demi.**

**-Oh merde... Saï est au courant?**

**-Je te l'ai dit! Je n'en ai parlé à personne, elle m'avait fait promettre...**

**-Mais je m'en fous de vos promesses à la con! hurla Naruto en se retournant. Je m'en contre fous! Tu te rends pas compte! Elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi, elle...**

**-Calme toi, dis-je en le prenant brusquement dans mes bras. Cal-me toi...**

**-Il y a autre chose que je dois vous dire...**

**-Quoi encore? grognais-je d'un air mauvais alors que Naruto tremblait dans mes bras.**

Elle se mordit la lèvre, les larmes aux yeux.

**-Vous êtes suivis par les anciens partisans de Danzo. Personne ne vous le dira car nous sommes tous en danger... **

**-Tu veux dire que tout le monde est au courant à Konoha? murmura Naruto.**

**-Non, pas tout le monde. Les ninjas de notre génération ont été mis à part, et tous ceux qui auraient pu vous prévenir également. Je l'ai appris en me rendant au quartier des interrogatoires... Je voulais aller voir Saï et... j'ai surpris une conversation...**

**-Que s'est-il passé ensuite?**

**-Ils m'ont menacé... Ils ont dit qu'ils tueraient Chôji si je parlais..."**

Je vis les larmes au coin de ses yeux bleus commencer à couler sur ses joues. Décidemment, je ne supportais pas de voir pleurer les blonds, ça me fichait le cafard...

**-Ils en ont après vous... Ils vous en veulent d'avoir fait tomber leur maître. De plus, vous êtes... homosexuels, ce qui n'est pas vraiment bien vu chez eux...**

**-Mais je les emmerde moi, ces enfoirés de conservateurs homophobes! se récria mon blond.**

**-Chut Naruto, chut... lui soufflais-je dans l'oreille. La priorité, c'est de retrouver Sakura. Nous partons dès que possible avec Saï et l'équipe Taka. Ensuite, nous parlerons avec Tsunade-sama... Quant à toi, au lieu d'essayer de te protéger toute seule, va demander l'aide et la protection de l'hokage! Que je sache, elle est là pour ça!**

**-M... Merci Sasuke-kun...**

**-Pas de quoi. Maintenant, dépéche toi de rentrer chez ton copain, et mettez vous à l'abri. On raménera Sakura, t'en fais pas!"**

Elle nous fit un petit sourire, puis fila aussi vite qu'elle le put. Je soupirai, et emmenai Naruto à l'intérieur.

Il s'avança lentement vers la cheminée, les yeux fixés sur le feu qui y brûlait, comme s'il y cherchait une réponse quelconque. J'attendais nerveusement qu'il m'explique pourquoi la nouvelle d'être peut être bientôt parrain le paniquait autant.

Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il se tourna vers moi, avec au fond des yeux, un mélange de détermination, de tristesse et d'appréhension.

**"Il faut qu'on parte, le plus vite possible. Prévenons Baa-chan, et tirons nous.**

**-Naruto, qu'est-ce qui...?**

**-Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Mais pas tout de suite, je t'en parlerai le moment venu. Dépêche toi maintenant!"**

_To be continued..._


	16. La Nature de mes sentiments

**POV Itachi**

J'étais toujours en train de me demander comment je m'étais fait entraîner dans cette histoire car en vérité, je n'y avais pas compris grand chose.

Mon petit frère avait débarqué avec Naruto au Manoir Uchiwa alors que j'étais en train de ranger ma chambre, le blond s'était mis à gesticuler dans tous les sens tandis que Sasuke approuvait d'un petit signe de tête de temps à autre.

Puis, je m'étais fait traîner chez l'Hokage, avant de revenir à nouveau au manoir où j'avais du préparer en vitesse quelques affaires pour une mission à durée indéterminée.

Et pour finir, je me retrouvais actuellement en train de courir comme un dératé derrière l'équipe Taka, tandis que Naruto et un membre de la Racine se trouvaient à mon niveau.

Même si j'étais plutôt heureux de pouvoir à nouveau sortir et accomplir une mission pour Konoha en toute liberté, j'étais néanmoins mal à l'aise de ne pas savoir pour quelle raison j'avais été appelé.

Je pris appui sur une branche d'arbre avant de me propulser de nouveau tout en me prenant l'arête du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Je devais réfléchir... J'avais vaguement saisi les mots "Sakura", "désertion" et "partir immédiatement".

Mouais... Je n'étais pas vraiment avancé, mais si j'en jugeais à la nervosité ambiante qui émanait de Naruto et même du mec bizarre à côté de moi, ce devait être absolument capital que l'on arrive le plus vite possible à destination.

Sasuke s'arrêta brusquement, et nous fîmes de même, attendant un signe.

**"Un problème petit frère?**

**-Je ne sais pas... Karin?**

**-Deux minutes... répondit-elle en concentrant son chakra.**

**-Pendant ce temps, nous devrions réfléchir tous ensemble... Depuis combien de temps Sakura a hypothétiquement désertée? demanda Juugo.**

**-Deux semaines environ... répondit Naruto.**

**-Vous trois êtes ceux qui la connaissaient le mieux, dit Suigetsu en s'adressant à ce dernier, Sasuke et Saï. Vous avez pas une petite idée de la direction à prendre?**

**-Hnn.. grogna Sasuke.**

**-C'est à dire ?**

**-Non, je n'en sais rien, répondis-je.**

**-Wouaw... Ca c'est fort! Les Uchiwa ont vraiment un système de communication performant!**

**-Fermez là si c'est pour dire n'importe quoi! s'écria Karin.**

**-Quelque chose ne va pas? demanda Suigetsu en se tournant vers elle.**

**-C'est quoi ce chakra? dit Saï en pointant la masse qui s'échappait du membre féminin.**

**-Une... Technique... pour gagner du temps..." répondit-elle en haletant.**

Nous ne dîmes plus rien pendant un moment, tandis que la forme rougeoyante s'enroulait autour de Karin, la faisant légèrement décoller du sol, alors que ses cheveux se déployaient vers le ciel et que ses yeux se vidaient légèrement de leur chaleur habituelle.

**"Dites, elle est pas un peu risquée sa technique?**

**-Elle l'est... répondit Suigetsu, et pour tout vous dire, c'est bien la première fois qu'elle s'en sert. Habituellement, elle ne pense pas que la vie des autres vaille la peine de l'utiliser... Elle doit vraiment beaucoup vous apprécier les mecs!"**

J'observai le chakra de la jeune femme prendre forme, et s'étirer rapidement vers l'Est, formant une espèce de chemin sinueux que nous devions sans aucun doute suivre.

**"Allez, bougez-vous les mecs! Elle a relié son chakra sur les ondes de celui de Sakura! En continuant par là, vous lui mettrez forcément la main dessus! Juugo et moi, on va rester en arrière pour suivre le rythme de Karin et veiller sur elle.**

**-Mais... commença Naruto.**

**-Si elle perd connaissance, son jutsu sera rompu, et on perdra la trace de votre copine aux cheveux roses pendant un bon moment! L'heure n'est pas aux grandes effluves sentimentales! Remuez vos petits culs d'amoureux gays transis ou que sais-je encore et ramenez là bordel!**

**-Hnn.. Faites gaffe... murmura Sasuke en tirant le blond par la main.**

**-T'en fais pas va!"**

Je me lançai sur la traînée rouge, qui comme je m'y attendais était solide, et nous pouvions donc courir dessus, tout en entrant en contact avec les pensées de la personne que l'on souhaitait retrouver, en l'occurrence Sakura. Nous ne pouvions pas tout comprendre, mais les sentiments qu'elle gardait en elle actuellement nous devenaient familiers, et je pus ainsi déceler la panique, la détresse et la douleur de la jeune femme.

Mon frère, Naruto et Saï me suivirent rapidement, et nous nous élançâmes encore plus vite que précédemment, car nous ignorions combien de temps Karin pourrait encore tenir à ce rythme.

* * *

**POV Naruto**

J'étais paniqué. Complètement paniqué. Et ça ne mettait pas arrivé depuis bien longtemps.

Je devais dabord mettre les choses au clair dans ma tête, sinon, je risquais de devenir dingue assez rapidement... Et dans ces moments là, c'était de Kyuubi dont j'avais besoin.

**"Hey, le renard...**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gamin?**

**-Tu veux bien récapituler la situation avec moi? Je vais devoir tout expliquer aux autres dans quelques heures, et je préfère être sur que c'est bien ce que je pense.**

**-T'es chiant. Bon, vas-y balance.**

**-Sakura est enceinte depuis un mois et demi, le père est Saï, elle a disparu depuis deux semaines. **

**-Jusque là, on est daccord. A part pour la paternité. **

**-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore? De qui tu veux qu'il soit cet enfant?**

**-... Tu veux vraiment que je te réponde, ou je t'envoie juste quelques flashs souvenirs pour t'aider un peu?**

**-C'est pas drôle.**

**-Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était. Tu sais aussi bien que moi pourquoi elle s'est enfui, tout du moins nous pouvons fortement le supposer.**

**-Hmm...**

**-Tu comptes dire la vérité à Saï?**

**-Oui.**

**-Toute la vérité?**

**-Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit mais... Dans la mesure du possible, je préférerais mettre les choses au clair.**

**-Fais comme tu le sens."**

Je soupirais. Les choses allaient se compliquer, et j'ignorais si j'étais vraiment capable de tout avouer à Saï, ou même à Sasuke. Je ne me sentais pas forcément capable d'affronter leur regard, parce que je savais de quelle manière ils risquaient de poser leurs yeux sur moi. Plongés dans mes pensées, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention aux endroits sur lesquels je mettais les pieds. Ce fut qu'en entendant le grand :

**"Uzuratonkachi!"**

Que je réalisais que j'étais en train de tomber, la branche sur laquelle je m'étais appuyée ayant cédé sous mon poid. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment le problème.

En vérité, il reposait plutot sur le fait qu'un ennemi se trouvait face à moi, une note explosive dans une main, et un kunai dans l'autre. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir que le combinaison des deux m'était envoyée dessus. Je fermai les yeux, une grande fatigue s'emparant peu à peu de moi, et n'eut aucune réaction en voyant l'arme mortelle se diriger droit vers moi.

* * *

**POV Sakura (plusieurs kilomètres plus loin)**

Deux semaines. Cela faisait tout juste deux semaines que j'avais fui Konoha après avoir découvert que j'étais enceinte.

Lorsque j'avais vu les clichés qu'Ino m'avait tendu, mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour : j'avais pris mes affaires, mes médicaments, mes photos et j'avais déserté. Purement et simplement.C'était stupide, sans aucun doute, mais je n'avais pas le courage d'affronter deux fois les mêmes épreuves.

Je nous savais en danger. A force d'aller et venir dans des chambres d'hôpital, j'avais fini par apprendre beaucoup de petites choses, mais je n'avais pas pu mettre les choses au clair jusqu'à ce fameux jour où j'avais appris ce que ces hommes avaient décidé de nous détruire.

J'étais paniquée. Tout simplement. Mais je savais que je devais partir le plus vite possible, pour préserver cet enfant tant que ma décision n'était pas prise. Je n'avais rien dit à Saï pour sa paternité, ne prenant même pas le temps de le prévenir du danger qu'il courrait ainsi que Naruto, Sasuke et Taka.

Mais tant pis. Ils étaient forts après tout, j'étais certaine qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de s'en sortir.

**"Allez ma grande, c'est maintenant qu'il faut réfléchir..." murmurais-je pour moi même, tandis que je sortais de l'hôtel.**

Je devais aller en ville pour obtenir quelques renseignements sur les activités récentes. D'après ce que j'avais compris, les alentours étaient devenurs peu surs, du fait de la présence de plusieurs ninjas masqués qui traquaient les jeunes filles. Je ne m'étonnai pas trop, après tout, si ces ninjas étaient les anciens membres de la racine, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'ils soient déjà au courant de ma fugue, et donc, actuellement en train de me courir après.

Soudain, alors que je marchais, je sentis quelque chose de chaud en moi... Comme si ce bébé essayait de me transmettre un peu de sa force et de son courage... Je posai ma main sur mon ventre, et le caressai.

**"Ne t'en fais pas, je ne les laisserai pas nous approcher..."**

J'eus la sensation que ce qui était en train de grandir en moi m'avait compris. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, j'étais enfin apaisée...

* * *

**POV Naruto**

Sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du comment, je me retrouvais dans les bras de Sasuke à l'image d'une princesse, bien à l'abri contre son torste musclé et rassurant.

La promiscuité de son corps fit augmenter la température intérieure, et pendant un bref instant, je fus véritablement tenté de plonger mon nez dans son cou, de me serrer contre son corps en lui suppliant de ne plus me lâcher, jamais. Je levai les yeux vers son visage pour percevoir sa petite moue dubitatrice. Il devait sans doute être désemparé face à mon comportement plutôt inattendu, car ce genre d'erreurs de débutant, je n'en avais plus fait depuis des années.

**"T'es bête ou quoi?**

**-..."**

J'observai Sasuke sérieusement pour la première fois depuis quelques jours. Je remarquai que ses cheveux avaient encore poussé, ses mèches de devant étant plus longues qu'autrefois. Ca lui donnait un petit air de chien battu. C'était bizarre... Je devrais lui couper en rentrant. Il avait quelques épis aussi... Mais depuis quand il négligeait sa coiffure lui?

Ses lèvres étaient un peu sèches, et il se les mordillait nerveusement en me regardant d'un air inquiet. Sans doute parce que le frottement de nos corps commençait à l'échauffer sérieusement... ou bien peut être que je commençais à peser lourd dans ses bras.

Il avait des cernes aussi... Légères, à peine perceptibles, mais pourtant bien présentes... Depuis quand son regard noir avait-il perdu toute sa fermeté? Que n'avais-je donc pas vu ? Je vivais pourtant les trois quart de mon temps à ses côtés, alors quoi?

**"Naruto, ça ne va pas?**

**-Un problème petit frère?**

**-Je n'en sais rien, il ne me répond pas depuis tout à l'heure. Hey, Naruto!"**

Sasuke... Il m'échappait de nouveau! Il allait encore s'éloigner de moi!

**"Oy, Uzuratonkachi!"**

Et lorsqu'il saura la vérité? Qu'est-ce qui se passera? Comment pourrais-je l'affronter de nouveau?

**"Continuez sans nous. Le plus important, c'est que Saï retrouve Sakura. Je vais essayer de le raisonner un peu! Dépéchez vous!**

**-Daccord, on se retrouve plus tard.**

**-Faites bien attention petit frère!**

**-Toi aussi Nii-san."**

**

* * *

**

**POV Saï**

Nous nous dépêchâmes de quitter les lieux. Pour ma part, je devais avouer pour la première fois de ma vie ressentir le besoin de choisir entre deux personnes, et cela me perturbait légèrement. Naruto était pour moi quelqu'un d'important, qui avait su au fur et à mesure me faire toucher du doigt des émotions inconnues, parfois en usant de sa force physique pour faire passer le message.

Mais Sakura... C'était de l'amour. Je l'avais enfin compris... Tout ce temps à espérer obtenir ses faveurs sans savoir comment m'y prendre, à l'écouter flirter avec son meilleur ami, à souffrir l'absence d'un amour de jeunesse perdu...

Cette fois ci, ce serait la dernière. Si après cela, elle ne me revenait pas, je savais que j'aurais perdu la partie pour de bon. Car je n'ignorais pas que quelque chose de très gros était en jeu, quelque chose qu'on m'avait caché. Qu'elle m'avait caché. Et je n'allais pas tarder à découvrir ce que c'était...

Je plongeais ma main dans ma poche et serrait l'anneau en or blanc qui s'y trouvait, comme pour me rassurer sur la situation. Je repensai à cette phrase que s'échange les mariés afin de s'unir à jamais :

**"Pour le meilleur et pour le pire..."**

Lorsque nous aurions tous affronté nos démons, alors peut être qu'un jour enfin, le meilleur pourrait venir à nous.

* * *

**POV Naruto**

J'observai sans vraiment les voir les silhouettes d'Itachi et Saï qui courraient le long de la traînée rouge. J'étais incapable de réagir, je me sentais comme vidé de toute mon énergie, de ma motivation... C'était un sentiment pesant, comme si mon coeur était coincé sous un énorme rocher.

Un contact sur ma joue me fit sursauter, alors que ce n'était que la main blanche de Sasuke qui me caressait, son regard onyx posé sur moi avec sérieux, tandis que ses longues mèches me chatouillaient le nez.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'il m'avait adossé à un tronc, son front contre le mien alors qu'il se tenait à genoux face à moi.

J'avais mal au coeur.

**"A quoi tu joues Uzuratonkachi? T'es malade ou quoi?**

**-Sasuke...**

**-Hnn quoi...?" demanda-t-il en penchant sa tête sur le côté. **

Et à cet instant, je compris enfin.

Cette peur constante de le perdre, le désir de le possèder entièrement, cette envie qu'il n'appartienne qu'à moi pour toujours... Ses yeux, sa bouche, ses mains, sa peau, son corps... Tout, je voulais absolument tout de lui. Pour toujours.

Son sourire discret, ses sentiments maladroits, sa puissance, sa rancoeur, sa façon de me toucher, ses caresses...

Je voulais marquer tout son être de mon essence, qu'il ne puisse plus voir que moi, que personne d'autre ne s'approche de lui. Qu'il soit mien à jamais...

Toutes ces années à lui courir après dans l'espoir de rattraper mon soi-disant frère... Ce n'était qu'un vaste tissu de conneries! C'était mon amant que je voulais rattraper! C'était son âme et son coeur que je désirais à mes côtés, rien de plus, rien de moins. Je voulais le marquer comme ma propriété, le briser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus se passer de moi, l'étouffer de ma personne au point qu'il devienne dépendant de moi comme il aurait pu l'être d'une drogue.

**"Sasuke... Sasuke... **

**-Mais... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives enfin?**

**-Sasuke! Sasuke je...**

**-Tu...?**

**-Je t'aime Sasuke... murmurais-je la tête baissée.**

**-Quoi?**

**-Je t'aime... Je t'aime... à en crever! criais-je brusquement.**

**-Je... Comment...?**

**-Depuis tout ce temps moi... Je t'aime tellement, si tu savais..." dis-je en me courbant de nouveau sur moi même.**

Soudain, il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans la forêt. Le temps semblait s'être figé, et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, je n'osais pas regarder dans les yeux la personne qui me faisait face. Je sentis quelque chose d'humide sur ma main, et je me rendis compte que je pleurais.

J'étais en train de chialer comme un môme en attendant la réponse qui serait sans doute violente de mon équipier. Je reniflai, et tentai de reprendre contenance.

De toute ma vie, je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi pitoyable qu'en cet instant.

Je comprenais enfin l'angoisse de ces dizaines de filles qui m'avaient fait leur déclaration. Moi qui les trouvais stupides et sans cervelles autrefos, pour la première fois de ma vie, je pouvais enfin comprendre ce qu'elles devaient ressentir.

Ce genre de déclaration, ça demande quand même une sacré confiance en soi, et un léger masochisme.

On a tellement envie d'y croire... Juste quelques secondes, quelques minutes...

Je relevais mes yeux pour plonger dans le regard d'encre de ma Némésis.

Je vous en supplie Kami-sama, faites que Sasuke ait entendu mes sentiments pour lui... Faites qu'il ne me fuit pas.

_To be continued..._


	17. Apparences brisées

**POV Sai (18h57)**

Enfin... Nous étions enfin arrivés. Essouflés, Itachi-san et moi nous tenions devant les portes du village de la Mer, observant les gravures sur le bois, la verdure alentour, et l'étendue d'eau immense qui brillait derrière.

Après nous être jetés un coup d'oeil mutuel, nous avions pénétré dans cette zone plus que touristique, en souhaitant sincèrement passer inaperçus.

Peine perdue, à peine avions nous fait quelques pas dans la ville que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers nous, interrogateurs ou méfiants en détaillant nos tenues d'Anbu, et nos masques accrochés derrière nos têtes. Pour la discrétion il faudrait repasser...

D'un accord commun, Itachi-san et moi avions décidé de nous changer le plus vite possible, où nous risquions de nous faire repérer par les membres de la Racine aussi vite que si nous nous étions baladés vêtus en rose et bleu.

**"J'ai l'impression que quelque chose se prépare...**

**-Eh bien, nous sommes toujours poursuivi si c'est là votre sentiment! répondis-je en scrutant les alentours.**

**-Non, je voulais dire, il semblerait qu'on soit arrivé au beau milieu d'une fête du coin... Ce ne sont pas des habits normaux qu'il nous faudra, mais sûrement des yukata...**

**-... Nous voilà bien.**

**-Comme tu dis..." dit-il en soupirant avant de se diriger vers une boutique.**

Nous fûmes habillés par deux jeunes femmes qui ne cessèrent de glousser tout le long de notre séjour dans leur boutique, et je vis que mon équipier devait repousser plusieurs fois les tentatives de séduction de la patronne. Après avoir choisi rapidement deux yukata traditionnels, nous nous étions éloignés en vitesse afin de trouver une chambre d'hotêl, de laquelle nous pourrions envoyer un message à nos camarades restés derrière.

La tâche fut ardue, car la fête traditionnelle du village de la mer était un événement fort réputé, et très attendu. Ainsi, ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois heures de recherches que nous trouvâmes finalement un endroit où nous pouvions louer deux chambres pour la nuit, bien que j'esperai sincèrement ne pas avoir à rester ici, ou tout simplement, d'avoir retrouvé Sakura avant.

Itachi-san alla s'asseoir par terre et sortit plusieurs rouleaux, avant de se tourner vers moi:

**"Tu pourrais me prêter l'un de tes pinceaux s'il te plait?**

**-Bien sûr, quel genre vous serait utile?**

**-Le genre discret...**

**-Alors celui-ci sera parfait."**

Je lui tendis l'un de mes plus fins, à l'encre invisible qu'il utilisa pour écrire sur deux parchemins. Quelques mots brefs, qui n'auraient eu aucun sens même si quelqu'un avait réussi à déjouer cette encre spéciale, mais dont nous savions tous les deux que Suigetsu et Naruto pourraient en comprendre la signification. Il signa d'un léger oeil étrange que j'assimilai à une forme particulière du sharingan avant d'appeler deux faucons messagers typiques de Konoha qu'il envoya après avoir murmurer quelques mots à leur oreille, et en leur ayant offert un petit tour dans son oeil hypnotique. Les oiseaux s'envolèrent en quelques battements d'aile alors que je les regardai s'éloigner en espérant de tout coeur qu'ils parviennent à leurs destinataires respectifs.

**"Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter ainsi... dit-il avant de s'asseoir.**

**-Que voulez-vous dire?**

**-J'ai ma petite idée sur ce qui te tracasse, Sakura-san mise à part, Karin a du couper sa technique depuis un moment en nous sentant approcher du village, quant à Naruto, il est entre de bonnes mains...**

**-Je ne suis pourtant pas sur que physiquement, il sera au maximum de ses performances quand nous le retrouverons...**

**-Hnn...?**

**-Eh bien...dis-je avec un regard appuyé.**

**-Ah! Ah oui... Effectivement, vu comme ça..."**

Nous échangeâmes un sourire en songeant aux techniques de Sasuke-kun pour remonter le moral de Naruto, et il semblait que nous étions daccord sur un point :

Notre ami boîterait sûrement lorsqu'il nous rejoindrait.

Malgré cela, je ne pus cesser de penser que j'avais vraiment envie que les autres nous rejoignent vite, parce que je savais mieux que quiconque de quoi étaient capables les services secrets de la Racine, et je ne voulais surtout pas avoir à me retrouver confronter à ces horreurs.

* * *

**POV Sakura (23h56)**

Je marchai dans la rue, aussi paisiblement qu'il était possible de le faire à cet instant. Mon yukata glissait légèrement sur mes jambes, j'entendai le léger frottement qu'il produisait à chacun de mes pas, alors que je serrai dans ma main le kunai caché sous mon haut. Fichue tenue! Je détestai plus que tout me balader dans ce costume traditionnel très peu pratique pour une kunoichi. Mes cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon explosé compliqué, et à mes oreilles pendaient des boucles travaillées.

Je soupirai. Saletés de fêtes traditionnelles...

J'avais été obligé de m'acheter cette tenue, car durant ces fêtes, celui qui ne se glisse pas dans la foule est repéré immédiatement, et je ne pouvais laisser ce plaisir aux hommes de la Racine qui se cachaient actuellement sans doute eux aussi parmi les civils.

Alerte, je regardai autour de moi sans en avoir l'air, déambulant à travers les stands, recevant avec un sourire un peu forcé les cadeaux que l'on m'offrait. Sai devait m'avoir influencée, ou appris son art à mon insu, parce que la plupart des gens avaient l'air convaincu que cela me faisait très plaisir... Etrange.

Je grimaçai.

Penser à Sai ne me faisait pas vraiment du bien... Mon coeur déjà malade semblait vouloir me rappeler à quel point il était important à mes yeux, à quel point il me manquait. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose?

Je me rappelais du tatouage qui lui nouait la langue, de la froideur dont pouvaient faire preuve les membres de la racine, de l'attaque que nous avions déjà subi quelques temps auparavant... De plus, Sai était un traître à leurs rangs, ils n'hésiteraient sans doute pas à lui faire subir les pires sévices... Je me rappelai les dossiers dont m'avait parler Tsunade-sama, du sort réservé à ceux qui ne savaient pas rester à leur place, de la façon qu'ils avaient de les...

Rien qu'à cette pensée, mon ventre se retourna, et une brusque envie de vomir me saisit.

**"Merde...!"**

Je plaquai ma main droite sur ma bouche en grimaçant, et je me mis à courir le plus rapidement possible, mes tongs n'étant pas vraiment faites pour ce genre de choses, avant de m'éloigner le plus possible de la fête, me retrouvant au bord de la rivière qui rejoignait la mer, et un nouveau haut-le-coeur me prit brutalement. Je tremblais en m'accrochant à l'herbe sur le bord, observant mon reflet qui avait des yeux paniqués, le souffle court et de la sueur sur le front.

J'étais pathétique.

A quoi tout cela m'avait-il avancé? J'avais risqué la vie de l'homme que j'aimais et de mes meilleurs amis en quittant le village sans même leur parler du danger qu'ils courraient... J'aurais pu resté à leurs côtés, les soutenir, nous protéger... Mais en partant, je les avais laissé dans la gueule du loup... Tout cela j'en étais parfaitement consciente, ma vraie motivation pour partir aussi brutalement était tout autre... Ce bébé me faisait peur...

Je savais qui était le père, je n'avais aucune hésitation là dessus... Et c'était peut être aussi pour cela que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur en songeant que j'allais devoir l'affronter...

Le souffle court, je me rinçai la bouche avant de m'asseoir sur l'herbe, enlevant d'un geste rageur mes chaussures qui me faisaient mal aux pieds avant de regarder la lune.

**"Tu me manques idiot..." murmurais-je.**

Je soupirai en repensant à ce qu'il m'était arrivé la dernière fois... Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois que je tombais enceinte...

A ce souvenir, mes poings se resserèrent brusquement, me mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang avant de glisser mes doigts jusqu'à la cicatrice que j'avais au niveau de l'abdomen.

Une mission qui tourne mal, mon meilleur ami qui devient fou, une grossesse non désirée, un accident brutal, une fausse couche...

Rien ne m'assurait que ce bébé là arriverait à terme... Avais-je seulement envie qu'il vienne au monde?

L'horrible réalité de mes pensées venaient de me prendre à la gorge. J'étais morte de trouille... Elever un enfant, rester à ses côtés, l'aimer,... sans savoir si je pourrais toujours rentrer à la maison...

Moi, avec mon horrible personnalité, avec mes défauts monstrueux? Avais-je le droit de donner la vie?

Et Sai... l'assumerait-il?

Il m'aimait je le savais... mais un enfant à 19 ans... C'était dur... Rien ne nous attachait l'un à l'autre, si ce n'est des mots soupirés dans nos étreintes brûlantes...

J'ignorais comment je réagirais si l'homme que j'aimais me fuyait en découvrant qu'il était père...

M'aimeras-tu toujours quand tu sauras la vérité? Resteras-tu à mes côtés, ou partiras-tu sans demander ton reste...?

Sai...

Je retournai au centre de la fête, malgré la migraine profonde qui m'assaillait, et mon coeur qui me brûlait violemment, et j'observai les habitants. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller, il y avait sans aucun doute des membres de la Racine disséminés parmi les personnes présentes, je les avais senti.

Alors que je marchai tranquillement au beau milieu de la place, un mouvement derrière moi me fit me tendre, et saisissant un kunai empoisonné, je saisis la main de mon ennemi et me retournai brutalement, le collant ainsi contre mon corps dans un geste qui pouvait semblait amoureux aux yeux du reste des passants, mais qui était pourtant loin de l'être, mon arme étant coincée entre nous au niveau de son abdomen, alors que je serrais sa main gauche à l'en briser.

**"Ne faites pas de mouvements brusques... murmurais-je à son oreille. Il serait dommage que j'ai à vous tuer par accident...**

**-Ne vous en faites pas... Je me suis déjà occupé de ce cher Sai... Je venais juste terminer le travail, mais la mort n'a que peu d'importance face à la satisfaction de la vengeance...**

**-Que...?**

Mes doigts se ressérrèrent sur mes différentes prises, alors que le bout du kunai commençait à appuyer un peu trop fort sur la peau du ninja face à moi. Mais ses mots m'avaient glacé...

Ils avaient eu Sai... Ils l'avaient blessé, capturé...tué..?

Je me mordis la lèvre fortement, me concentrant sur la douleur pour ne pas pleurer. Je devais me calmer, il ne pouvait pas s'être fait avoir, je l'aurais senti... J'ignorais comment mais je pensais sincèrement que s'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, je l'aurais su...

Cet homme me mentait pour m'avoir, c'était certain, je ne devais surtout pas paniquer, c'était une règle fondamentale du code des shinobis. Je pris une profonde inspiration, avant de planter mon regard dans le sien, et de lui murmurer ces quelques mots :

**"Bien essayé salaud..."**

Et de lui planter l'arme dans un de ses organes vitaux, l'attention des passants étant détournée par un magicien venu faire son spectacle près de la fontaine centrale.

Je me reculai de son corps juste avant que son sang ne tache mon yukata, et m'écartai rapidement de la scène du meurtre, me dirigeant vers les stands de nourriture comme une simple touriste, malgré mon coeur brûlant qui battait la chamade, et me faisait souffrir profondèment. Essouflée, je m'arrêtais devant une grande horloge, les mains sur les genoux dans l'espoir de respirer un peu mieux, ma main serrée au niveau de la poitrine, alors que de nouveau une envie de vomir sans précédent me reprenait, le goût du sang se répandant dans ma bouche.

Je sentis brusquement deux bras encercler ma taille, mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour m'en détacher, c'était trop tard.

**"Merde..."**

* * *

**POV Naruto**

Le silence s'était abattu sur la partie de la forêt où nous nous trouvions, comme si la Nature elle même attendait la réponse de Sasuke à ma déclaration. J'étais toujours assis contre le tronc, Sasuke à genoux entre mes jambes écartées me fixait d'un air abasourdi, ses mains posées sur mes jambes alors que sa bouche entre-ouverte laissait péniblement passer quelques soupirs. Je serrai mes poings à m'en faire blanchir les jointures, essayant d'accepter mentalement le refus qui risquait de cingler haut et fort dans quelques secondes, alors que je relevai mes yeux vers ceux si noirs de mon équipier.

**"Je suis désolé Sasuke... Il n'y a rien à faire... Je t'aime...**

**-..."**

Il avait l'air tellement perdu que je ne savais pas quoi lui dire... Il releva ses orbes sombres vers moi, fixant mes yeux, puis mes lèvres.

J'allais de nouveau ouvrir la bouche, mais je n'en eu pas le temps. Je me retrouvai brusquement coincé contre le tronc, alors qu'il collait son corps contre le mien, ses lèvres accrochées à mon cou, me mordant violemment tandis que ses mains glissaient sur mes hanches, caressant la peau qu'elles pouvaient atteindre.

Je me tendis. Mon corps réagissait tout seul, quand c'était lui, je ne maîtrisais plus rien. Mais bon sang, pourquoi chacun de mes mots était analysé dans son esprit tordu comme un appel à baiser? Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, ce n'était pas ce que je lui demandais!

Ses hanches se mirent à danser contre les miennes, et je pouvais parfaitement sentir ses formes qui épousaient les miennes. Ma tête partit légèrement en arrière, laissant encore plus de place à ses lèvres aventureuses qui ne cessaient de marquer chaque espace auquel elles avaient accès, alors que mes jambes s'écartaient encore en tremblant, le laissant presque me soulever sous ses coups de bassin envieux.

J'allais craquer, je le sentais... Et après tout, pourquoi pas?

Mais lorsque je sentis ses mains qui défaisaient mon pantalon, je me rappelais brusquement la situation. Je ne voulais pas que les choses se passent ainsi, j'avais beau le désirer comme un malade, ce n'était pas seulement son corps, si divin soit-il, que je désirais seulement à mes côtés. Mes frissons d'envie redoublèrent en sentant sa langue courir sur le lobe de mon oreille, zone plus que sensible et bien connue de mon ami.

Me mordant la lèvre, je repoussai brutalement son corps du mien, le maintenant à une courte distance, aussi loin que mes bras pouvaient le supporter.

**"Arrête Sasuke! m'écriais-je, haletant.**

**-Pourquoi ça? Tu en as envie, regarde toi... murmura-t-il en baissant son regard.**

**-Ce n'est pas le problème! Je te parle de sentiments, pas de pulsions putain!**

**-...**

**-Jveux pas que tu me baises contre ce tronc juste parce que tu -mmmm!"**

Je n'eus de nouveau pas le temps de finir ma phrase, car ayant repoussé mes bras, il s'était de nouveau placé entre mes jambes, frottant son corps contre le mien tel un démon, alors que sa main gauche avait attrapé fermement mes cheveux, tirant ma tête un peu en arrière, sa langue se frayant un passage dans ma bouche, rejoignant la mienne. Je tentai vainement de le repousser de nouveau, mais il retint mes mains et me mordit fortement la lèvre inférieure avant de rompre notre baiser, collant son front contre le mien.

**"Naruto..."**

Sa voix grave me faisait perdre les pédales, alors que je sentais mes défenses faiblir peu à peu, le laissant s'emparer de mon corps, ses doigts glissants sous mon tee shirt, appuyant sur mes boutons de chair alors que mes hanches partaient en avant dans un geste incontrôlé, rencontrant brutalement celles de mon équipier qui grogna dans mon cou. Ses contacts de plus en plus appuyés et charnels me rendaient fous, j'avaie envie de lui à un point à peine imaginable, et ce coup ci, je n'eu aucune réaction lorsque je sentis qu'il ouvrait nos pantalons, libérant un peu la pression sur nos érections avant de se plaquer de nouveau contre mon corps.

**"Naruto..."**

Je tentais de rassembler mes idées alors que sa main droite entrait en contact avec mon sexe, l'autre se trouvant devant mes lèvres, alors que son regard se plongeait dans le mien, profondèment. Et soudain je compris. C'étaient ses sentiments qu'il voulait me transmettre... A travers cet échange physique, il m'offrait sa réponse...

Son coeur et son corps, à sa façon...

Je pris ses doigts dans ma bouche, fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir cet éclat si perturbant qui brillait dans ceux de Sasuke, alors que ma langue s'enroulait autour de son majeur, glissant et remontant lentement. Je sentis plus que je ne vis l'envie brutale que ressentait mon équipier, et ne fut pas surpris lorsque ses membres quittèrent brutalement ma cavité avant de descendre pour s'introduire dans mon intimité.

Je me relevai quelque peu, accrochant mes jambes autour de sa taille et gémis sourdement en sentant deux doigts venir directement en moi. Je passai mes bras autour du cou de mon amant, criant légèrement, mordillant son cou en tentant de reprendre mon souffle alors qu'il continuait de frotter nos éréctions dans un mouvement purement érotique qui nous rendait fous.

**"Naruto... Naruto...Je peux...?"**

Pour toute réponse, je plongeai sur sa bouche, cherchant sa langue desespéremment alors que mes hanches s'agitaient sur ses doigts qui cognaient délicieusement ma prostate, lui envoyant un message évident. Il avait tout intérêt à se dépécher parce que mon corps ne pouvait plus attendre...

Lorsque son regard s'accrocha au mien, il retira ses doigts avec un rictus amusé sous mon grognement, avant de me relever le bassin, et d'appuyer son sexe contre mon intimité, avant de commencer à me pénétrer d'une façon doucereuse, tout bonnement insupportable...

J'envoyai un coup de reins, et il fut brutalement en moi, me mordant l'épaule en représailles alors qu'un grand :

**"AaaAh!" résonnai dans la forêt.**

Peu importait le lieu où nous nous trouvions, et le fait que des hordes d'ennemis auraient bien pu arriver à tout instant. Peu importait aussi la rapidité et la précipitation de cet échange. Nous aurions le temps de recommencer à nous aimer, encore et encore, avec amour, ou bien passion, avec désir ou par soumission.

Ce qui comptait là tout de suite, c'était de s'unir absolument. Nous en avions besoin, c'était plus important que tout ce que nous pouvions imaginer... presque vital, comme un besoin essentiel tel que manger ou dormir.

Nos respirations étaient rapides, trop rapides... Ses lèvres vinrent chercher les miennes dans un besoin frénétique alors qu'il commençait un mouvement de va-et-vients puissant, nous arrachant des cris que notre baiser étouffait. Mes doigts griffaient ses épaules au même rythme que ses hanches qui dansaient dans les miennes, alors que mon cou s'offrait volontairement aux nouveaux assauts de sa bouche.

**"Sa...Sasuke... Oui! Ouii...**

**-Han... Na...ruto..."**

Sa voix était saccadée, sa respiration erratique, alors qu'il me fixait avec cet éclat qui déclenchait un brasier dans tout mon être. Nos lèvres s'unirent de nouveau avant que je ne me relève brutalement en prenant appui sur ses épaules, envoyant mes hanches à la rencontre des siennes.

Je devenais fou... fou d'envie, de désir, de plaisir.. fou d'amour quoi... L'être qui me prenait contre cet arbre était l'homme après lequel j'avais couru pendant toutes ces années, celui que j'aimais, que j'admirais et enviais...

**"Naa... ruto!**

**-Sa... Saaaa!"**

Ses coups de bassin violents me rendaient extatique... Sa voix grave laissait échapper des sons purement aphrodisiaques alors que ses yeux ne cessaient pas un instant de me fixer. Je pouvais sentir ses mains sous mes fesses, la sensation dure de l'écorce dans mon dos, le frottement de nos tee-shirts alors que mon éréction douloureuse était tendue au maximum entre nous, entrant parfois en contact avec le corps de mon amant.

Toutes ces sensations étaient à la fois grisantes et étranges... J'avais un peu mal au dos, mais peu importait...

Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il s'arrête... Son sexe en moi me donnait la sensation d'être en vie, d'être moi, enfin... C'était tellement bon...

**"En...encore Sasu...ke! Haa!**

**-Naru..to... Nar.. Naruto!"**

Nos regards embrûmés se croisèrent un bref instant, et plusieurs choses se passèrent au même moment.

Il envoya un coup de reins violent directement sur ma prostate, alors que mes yeux s'agrandissaient sous le plaisir brusque, et alors que j'étais sur le point de jouir, je vis quelques mots se former sur ses lèvres... Dans un très lointain chuchotement, je perçus son "je t'aime..." glissé d' une voix si basse qu'elle me fut à peine audible, comme s'il avait peur que quelqu'un l'entende. Les deux actions conjuguées eurent raison de mes dernières volontés et je m'arquai brutalement en arrière, me cognant presque contre l'arbre alors que ma voix laissait échapper un :

**"SasuuuUUUUuuukeeeeeeee!"**

Dont il était probable qu'il ait été entendu à des kilomètres à la ronde, mes ongles s'enfonçaient fermement dans les épaules de mon partenaire. Je sentis son corps se coller au mien alors qu'il jouissait dans un douloureux orgasme, murmurant mon prénom en grognant fortement, sa bouche mordant mon cou. Sa semence chaude me remplit profondèment, et pour une raison totalement inconnue de ma personne, des larmes se formèrent peu à peu dans mes yeux, alors que je tentai vainement de me cacher contre l'épaule de mon amant. Mais il n'était pas dupe, la sensation de mouillé se fit rapidement sentir, et, alors que nous étions déjà essouflés dans une proportion assez importante, son sexe toujours en moi, et mes jambes toujours entrelacées autour de ses hanches, il m'attrapa le menton et m'obligea à le regarder.

Ce fut le geste de trop. J'éclatai en sanglots, pleurant comme un gamin de cinq ans, incapable d'expliquer la raison de mon comportement. Je sentis qu'il s'enlevait le plus doucement possible de mon corps, avant de me soutenir pour m'obliger à m'asseoir doucement sur le sol, non sans avoir remonté mon pantalon sur mes hanches, avant de se rhabiller lui même. Puis, il s'accroupit pour se retrouver à mon niveau et souleva les mèches qui me barraient la vue avec une douceur que je n'imaginais même pas, plongeant de nouveau ses orbes noires dans mes azures larmoyantes. Il vint s'asseoir face à moi et colla nos lèvres, tout simplement.

Pas de violence, pas de domination, ce n'était même pas un baiser approfondi. Juste nos bouches scellées, ses mains posées sur ma taille, ses mèches mêlées aux miennes, sa chaleur contre mon torse. Mes larmes rendaient notre échange humide, et je me décollai légèrement afin de murmurer à son oreille :

**"Okaeri, Sasuke..."**

Il frissona à peine, et plaça sa tête tout contre la mienne avant de me chuchoter tout bas des mots que j'avais attendu pendant ce qu'il m'avait semblé être une éternité :

**"Tadaima, Naruto..."**

Et de nouveau, sa bouche contre la mienne. Et la sensation grisante qu'il m'appartenait pour toujours... Enfin.

_To be continued..._


	18. Epilogue

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!

Je peux enfin vous offrir le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.. Pardon pour ce retard interminable.

Je l'ai commencé il y a longtemps, je l'ai laissé traîner, et je vous ai laissé dans le suspense. Pourtant, je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai écrit. Je l'ai fait d'une traite, d'un coup comme ça... Les mots sont enfin revenus à moi, et je peux vous donner leur dernière histoire.

Merci de m'avoir suivie, lue et même, de m'avoir donné votre avis, cela m'a vraiment rendue heureuse. J'espère que la fin vous plaira, je l'ai écrite avec mon coeur. La team 7 est une source d'inspiration inépuisable pour moi...

J'espère vous retrouver bientôt, merci du fond du coeur!

Saharu.

* * *

_**POV Narrateur**_

Lorsque Naruto et Sasuke arrivèrent finalement au village de la Mer, ils trouvèrent Itachi seul au milieu de la place, le regard un peu vague comme s'il réfléchissait. Il leur fit un signe discret, pour indiquer que tout allait bien, et devant leur incompréhension mutuelle et l'anxiété plus que visible de Naruto, Itachi leur expliqua que Sakura avait voulu fuir lorsqu'ils l'avaient retrouvée, mais que cette fois-ci, Sai avait réagi au quart de tour. Il l'avait emmenée de force à l'écart de la foule en lui disant clairement qu'il ne partirait pas sans des explications claires, et surtout, pas sans celle qu'il aimait.

Cela faisait donc environ une heure qu'il les attendait. Naruto grimaça légèrement, mais cela lui sembla mieux ainsi. Les personnes que Sakura et lui aimaient avaient le droit à la vérité.

**"Comment vas-tu Naruto?"**

Ce dernier, plongé dans ses pensées, n'entendit pas la question de l'aîné Uchiwa et ce fut Sasuke qui lui expliqua posèment que oui, tout irait _bien_ maintenant. Son frère se contenta de hausser un sourcil, ne relevant pas les yeux brillants que le jeune homme arborait. Il avait compris, des explications supplémentaires auraient été inutiles. Itachi avait beau n'être pas très doué dans ses relations avec autrui, tout cela était parfaitement évident pour lui, après tout, il s'agissait de son petit frère.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto serra doucement le bras de Sasuke, avant de s'éloigner en direction du jeune couple sous le regard inconsciemment protecteur de l'ébène. Lorsqu'ils étaient en chemin pour le village de la Mer, il lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé quelques années auparavant. Il comprenait mieux le malaise de son ami, et surtout, la raison pour laquelle Sakura s'était trouvée désemparée et avait préféré fuir face à la situation. Lâcheté? Bien au contraire. Elle avait tenté de trouver la force d'affronter ce qui lui arrivait. Un enfant... Ca n'était pas rien. Rien que d'y penser, l'Uchiwa se sentit frissoner. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'y avait jamais pensé, il y avait même une époque où perpétuer son nom avait été l'un de ses objectifs uniques. Mais à présent qu'il pouvait enfin se poser quelque part, qu'il avait retrouvé sa "famille" et surtout.. maintenant qu'il était avec l'Uzuratonkachi, tout cela n'était plus envisageable. Et en réalité, ça lui était un peu égal.

Mais Sakura était dans une situation vraiment difficile, et c'était en partie de sa faute. Bien sûr, il savait parfaitement que c'était elle qui avait décidé de s'inoculer la maladie d'Itachi, mais il était son frère... Pourtant, il avait été incapable de l'aider par ses propres moyens, et cela lui laissait un arrière goût amer dans le bouche. Cette sensation d'impuissance, il la détestait plus que tout au monde.

**"Sasuke?"**

Itachi, voyant les sourcils de son petit frère se plisser de plus en plus, l'interrompit dans ses pensées, coupant court à sa morosité.

**"Tout va bien. Je réfléchissais juste... enfin... A cette maladie.**

**-Hnn. Itachi détourna les yeux, fixant les nuages.**

**-Se sentir impuissant... C'est misérable.**

**-C'est humain otouto. Dans la mesure où elle avait choisi, nous ne pouvions rien y redire. Même si j'avoue que je ne l'aurais probablement jamais laissé faire si j'avais su les conséquences que cela aurait.**

**-..."**

Après un petit moment, ses trois équipiers de Taka arrivèrent à leur tour sur place, Suigetsu portant une Karin endormie sur son dos, la joue appuyée sur son épaule droite, un sourire fatigué accroché au visage. Il les rassura sur l'état de la jeune femme d'un signe de tête, serrant possessivement ses bras sur les jambes de la jeune femme, appréciant la douceur du contact qu'il avait tant désiré. En cet instant, il se sentait bien. C'était parfaitement idiot, il en avait pleinement conscience mais il s'en foutait. Il avait rarement pu être aussi proche de qui que ce soit, même pas de son frère.

Malgré cela, la présence de Karin tout contre lui, comme ça... ca lui faisait une sensation incroyable, quelque chose de bizarre et de pas vraiment descriptible. Et de toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de mettre de mots dessus. Ca lui plaisait, point barre. Il se sentait capable de soulever des montagnes à bout de bras, capable d'aller crier sur tous les toits à quel point c'était le bonheur. Pourtant, si on y repensait, rien n'était vraiment dit entre la jeune femme et lui. Il ne savait qu'une chose : jamais de toute sa vie, il ne la laisserait repartir sans lui.

**"Vous l'avez trouvée? demanda Juugo.**

**-Oui. Sai et Naruto sont avec elle. C'est enfin terminé. répondit Itachi en relevant les yeux.**

**-Tant mieux. Je commençais à fatiguer à force de courir après les membres de votre team 7... grogna l'homme requin.**

**-Idiot... murmura Karin avant de frotter sa joue contre la nuque de son porteur.**

**-Tsss..." Suigetsu ne répondit pas, rougissant légèrement en sentant la caresse.**

* * *

**"Je suis vraiment désolée Sai. Je voulais te le dire... Plus d'une fois mais... Je pouvais pas... J'avais... J'avais peur. Moi.. Si tu me repoussais... Et puis... un bébé c'est... Même moi, je ne sais pas du tout... comment ça va se passer. On a que dix neuf ans alors... C'est normal si tu... enfin si tu veux pas..."**

Sakura s'embrouillait. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, les mots étaient une torture. Elle avait beau lui avoir expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec Naruto... Elle n'arrivait pas à s'en sortir, à lui dire ce qu'elle aurait voulu, à lui expliquer qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. C'était une peu égoïste de lui demander d'élever cet enfant avec elle, non? Ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour ça! Ils avaient toute leur vie... Enfin, Saï avait toute sa vie. Elle, elle n'en avait que pour un an... deux avec un peu de chance. Ca voulait dire que si elle gardait l'enfant, toute la responsabilité reviendrait à son petit ami? Il n'en était pas question! Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça!

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Oh bordel, ça faisait combien de temps que ça ne lui était plus arrivé? Des années, et en quelques mois seulement, ça faisait au moins trois fois. Les choses commencaient sérieusement à déraper, elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle, que la situation lui échappait complètement. Elle n'osait même pas regarder Sai dans les yeux. Depuis qu'elle avait terminé son récit, il n'avait pas décroché un mot. Elle se mit à trembler. Il allait lui annoncer qu'il voulait rompre, c'était évident. Quel homme pourrait vouloir d'une amante pareille?

**"Sakura, Sai!"**

Sursautant, la jeune femme tourna son regard vers Naruto, et de nouveau, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Bon sang, c'était la première fois qu'elle avait tellement envie de voir Naruto, et qu'elle le maudissait tout à la fois viscéralement d'être arrivé à cet instant. Saï resta interdit quelques secondes, portant son regard sur l'un, puis sur l'autre, lentement, les sondant, cherchant lui même les mots qu'il allait prononcer... C'était vraiment une situation délicate, pourtant, sa décision était prise. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait changer d'avis. Malgré tout... Quelque chose le démangeait profondément...

**"Sai... Je suppose que Sakura t'a rac... -BAM!-**

**-Sai! s'écria Sakura, choquée, en voyant le regard haineux de son petit ami qui se massait le poing tandis que Naruto gisait quelques mètres plus loin.**

**-Désolé. Mais il fallait que je le fasse.**

**-Je t'ai expliqué que ce n'était pas de sa faute! Il avait été possédé, il... **

**-Je le sais ça! hurla brusquement le peintre. Mais bon sang Sakura, il t'a mise enceinte! Je veux dire merde! Ca me rend malade de le savoir! Non en fait, en soi jmen fous mais c'était un viol, tu comprends? Un viol!**

**-... la jeune femme baissa les yeux, honteuse, se mordant les lèvres.**

**-Parce que tu penses que je le sais pas... murmura le blond qui se relevait lentement tout en passant sa main sur sa lèvre ensanglantée. Tu penses qu'on est pas au courant peut être? Tu penses qu'on en a pas souffert? Qu'elle a pas souffert? Tu crois que ça m'a fait quoi à moi, hein? D'avoir parfaitement conscience de ce que j'étais train de faire, mais de ne pas pouvoir l'empêcher? De violer ma meilleure amie, de la voir me supplier d'arrêter et de pas pouvoir le faire? Putain Sai, j'ai failli devenir dingue! J'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive! Jamais, de toute ma vie! **

**-Naruto... murmura Sakura. Ca n'a plus d'importance maintenant. Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne reviendra pas sur le passé. Avec l'accident, cet enfant n'a jamais vu le jour, peut être était ce mieux ainsi. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, et tu le sais. Nous avons manqué de vigilance ce jour là, et les choses ont basculé. Mais maintenant... -elle se tourna vers Sai- j'aimerais savoir... si tu veux toujours de moi... ou non."**

Sai soupira profondément, pesant une dernière fois les arguments. Mais il n'avait aucune hésitation à avoir. Sa décision, il l'avait prise dès l'instant où il avait su qu'elle était enceinte, non en fait... Dès leur premier baiser, il avait su que cette main qu'il tenait, il ne la lacherait plus, quoiqu'il adviendrait par la suite. Alors tant pis, il voulait bien sacrifier ses années de jeunesse, si on pouvait les appeler ainsi, parce que l'amour de sa vie, on ne le croise qu'une fois. En amour, tout est une question de timing, il l'avait bien compris. Tous les livres qu'il avait lu, toutes les questions qu'il avait posé, rien, absolument rien ne l'avait préparé à ce sentiment dévastateur qui avait pris place en lui quand il était tombé sous le charme de son équipière.

Il regarda celle qu'il aimait, l'attrapa par le bras avant de la serrer contre lui à lui en briser les membres.

**"C'est inutile de me le demander. Je t'aime... alors, ne t'en vas plus jamais loin de moi. Cet enfant, il viendra au monde, et on le rendra heureux. C'est ce que je souhaite plus que tout au monde.**

**-...Mer...ci..." murmura la kunoichi, les mains crispées sur le kimono de son petit ami.**

Il releva les yeux et posa son regard sur Naruto qui les observait avec un sourire doux. Sai lui fit un signe d'apaisement. Ils allaient oublier cette histoire. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient tous quelqu'un à protéger. En sentant que Sakura s'endormait contre lui, il la souleva doucement afin de la ramener à leur hotel, après un dernier regard au blond qui resta où il était, ne souhaitant pas intervenir de nouveau.

Il resta quelques minutes silencieux, tremblant légèrement. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'avait rien pu faire, ce jour là, si seulement il avait...

**"N'y pense plus... murmura une voix grave derrière lui. C'est terminé maintenant. **

**-Sasuke...**

**-Hnn."**

L'ébène le prit dans ses bras, le serrant fortement contre lui en posant son nez dans ses cheveux de blé. Lui même ignorait comment il allait réussir à gérer tout ça. Mais Naruto n'était pas responsable. Il avait même du être celui qui en avait le plus souffert... Malgré tout, lui et Sakura étaient restés profondément amis, leur lien était toujours indestructible. Il avait un peu du mal à réaliser... Mais il s'en voulait d'avoir quitté le village. Vraiment. Peut être que s'il était resté, il aurait pu les protéger, les protéger tous les deux avec son sharingan, avec ses bras, avec son corps. N'importe quoi pour qu'ils n'aient pas à souffrir. Mais c'était trop tard pour regretter. Maintenant, il devait les aider à aller de l'avant. Il embrassa la joue de Naruto, lui murmurant doucement :

**"Rentrons."**

* * *

_**Plusieurs mois plus tard...**_

**"AAAAAAaaahhh!"**

Le cri résonna dans les couloirs déserts de l'hôpital de Konoha, faisant frémir les rares personnes qui s'y trouvaient. Visiblement, les choses se déroulaient difficilement, Shizune et Ino, les meilleures médecins de tout le bâtiment après Sakura, avaient du être appelées dans la salle de soin.

Naruto se mit à trembler un peu, blanc comme un linge, les paumes un peu moites. Il se tourna vers son amant, et il réalisa que Sasuke n'en menait pas plus large que lui. Des cernes sous les yeux, les cheveux décoiffés, le regard un peu hasardeux, il se mordait les lèvres d'un air un peu perdu, visiblement troublé. Il n'était pas du tout dans son élément et cela le perturbait, il savait qu'il ne pouvait concrètement rien faire, mais de rester à l'entendre souffrir, ça n'était pas vraiment mieux... Il attrapa la main de Naruto, et les deux se regardèrent, un peu perdus et démunis face à la situation.

Une fois face à la porte, ils hésitèrent fortement. Les cris étaient de plus en plus forts, et le blond se surprit à trembler légèrement, avalant difficilement sa salive. Quand Sai leur avait envoyé un oiseau d'encre pour les prévenir, ils s'étaient précipités sur place, prenant à peine le temps de s'habiller, voulant absolument être là pour aider leur amie. Seulement, les cris qu'ils entendaient depuis un moment les avaient arrêtés en cours de route, et à présent, ils ne savaient plus du tout ce qu'ils devaient faire.

**"Je sais pas si je peux Sasuke... **

**-Hnn... fut la seule réponse de l'Uchiwa qui n'en menait pas large."**

Le porte s'ouvrit brusquement, amenant un nouveau hurlement profond qui vrilla les tympans des deux shinobis, tandis qu'une respiration laborieuse leur parvenait. Visiblement, leur amie souffrait énormément. Sai se tenait devant eux, les cheveux dans tous les sens, des poches violettes sous les yeux, et le teint blafard. Il les regarda sans vraiment les voir, se frottant le visage lentement. Il n'avait pas dormi depuis... Mieux valait ne pas compter. Il s'assit quelques secondes, tentant de souffler quelques minutes. Ca faisait plusieurs heures que Sakura était en salle de travail, et ça ne se présentait vraiment pas bien pour le moment. Il ne comprenait pas grand chose et en vérité, il était complètement désemparé face à la situation.

Quand Sakura l'avait réveillé en criant qu'elle avait perdu les eaux et qu'elle devait absolument aller à l'hôpital déjà, il avait commencé à perdre pied dans cette histoire. Bon sang... c'était vraiment effrayant. Et de la voir peiner comme ça ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il avait terriblement peur pour son bébé, pour sa toute jeune épouse, mais également, pour le coeur de celle ci, soigné quelques semaines auparavant à peine après qu'elle ait affirmé avoir trouvé le remède à sa maladie.

Bref, il commençait vraiment à avoir les nerfs qui lâchaient, et ce ne fut pas l'entente d'un nouveau hurlement de douleur qui le rassura.

**"Bordel... grogna le peintre.**

**-Euh Sai... Comment... enfin je veux dire... commença le blond.**

**-Mal, très mal Naruto. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le bébé ne se présente pas bien...**

**-On ne peut rien faire? demanda Sasuke.**

**-Pour le moment non... Enfin si... Peut être que Sakura... Ca lui ferait plaisir que vous la souteniez...**

**-Tu veux qu'on entre...? Jveux dire c'est un peu délicat non... C'est...**

**-SAI! cria la future mère depuis la salle. Putain je te jure que si jamais tu les laisses entrer je te... AAAaahhh ça fait maaal!"**

Les trois jeunes hommes restèrent sur le pas de la porte d'un air interdit. Sai eut un sourire contrit, haussa les épaules et retourna dans la salle, se mordant la lèvre devant l'air de souffrance de celle qu'il aimait. Les yeux fermés, la respiration difficile, Sakura avait vraiment du mal à ne pas perdre contact avec la réalité. Elle souffrait terriblement, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un accouchement puisse être si douloureux. Elle sentit des gouttes de sueur couler de son front tandis qu'elle poussait de nouveau dans une contraction douloureuse. Respirer... C'était la clé. Il fallait absolument qu'elle... Oh bon sang ce qu'elle pouvait avoir mal!

Elle sentit la main de Sai se glisser dans la sienne, ses lèvres se poser sur son front tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes auxquelles elle savait qu'il ne croyait pas lui même. Allez... Encore un petit effort... Allez...! Elle se crispa brusquement, serrant la main de Sai à lui en briser et soudain, elle entendit quelque chose... Quelque chose qui n'était pas là depuis le début.

**"Ouiiiiinnn!**

**-Fécilitations Sakura... C'est une fille! murmura Ino en soulevant doucement l'enfant tandis que Shizune coupait le cordon ombilical.**

**-Mon... bébé... balbutia difficilement la jeune femme en couvant le petite des yeux.**

**-Prends la contre toi, ajouta son amie en plaçant le précieux paquet entre ses bras.**

**-Dieu merci... Elle a hérité du physique de son papa... souffla Sakura en voyant quelques mèches noires sur la tête de l'enfant.**

**-Elle est magnifique ma chérie... dit doucement Sai en tremblant un peu, caressant la joue du bébé qui se mit à sourire. Papa... je suis papa...**

**-Naruto, Sasuke, vous pouvez entrer!"**

Les deux jeunes hommes pénétrèrent dans la salle, mal à l'aise mais leurs regards s'adoucirent immédiatement en voyant le tableau qu'offrait leur meilleure amie, serrant son bébé contre elle, les larmes aux yeux. Naruto fut le premier à s'approcher, embrassant Sakura sur le front en la félicitant avant de donner un baiser au nouveau né qui gazouilla de plaisir. Sasuke se tint en retrait. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Ca le fascinait autant que ça le terrorisait. Son amie vit son malaise et lui tendit doucement la main, un sourire aux lèvres. L'ébène s'avança, embrassa ses doigts tout en lui disant également à quel point il l'impressionait.

**"Sasuke... Tu veux la prendre dans tes bras?**

**-Pardon...? Non je...**

**-Essaie... Elle sera sûrement très heureuse."**

Si auparavant le brun s'était senti mal, ce n'était rien par rapport à cet instant. Il avait terriblement peur de mal s'y prendre, de la blesser, de faire quelque chose de mal... Mais lorsque Sai déposa l'enfant dans ses bras, il ne pensa plus à rien. Ce petit bébé lui souriait tendant les bras vers son visage, que Sasuke baissa pour qu'elle puisse le toucher. Et c'est ce qu'elle dit allégrement, passant sur les lèvres, le nez et les joues de l'Uchiwa, avant de tirer brusquement sur l'une des mèches noires qui encadraient le visage de Sasuke en riant aux éclats tandis qu'il grimaçait fortement. Ca, ça faisait vraiment mal. Pourtant, il se mit à sourire inconsciemment, berçant sans même s'en rendre compte cette petite vie.

La scène faisait chaud au coeur, et Naruto serra la main de Sakura très fort en la remerciant, grâce à elle, il pouvait voir un Sasuke parfaitement épanoui. Le brun lui avait dit que le fait de ne pas avoir d'enfant à lui ne le gênait pas, pourtant, le blond savait que la présence de cette petite qui serait comme la leur lui ferait du bien.

**"Sasuke... J'en ai discuté avec Sai et... Enfin.. Si tu veux bien... et Itachi aussi... Nous pensions l'appeler Mikoto...**

**-... L'ébène releva les yeux sans réponse, se bloquant brusquement.**

**-Ah mais ce n'est pas obligatoire! Je veux dire...**

**-Non... Bonne idée... C'est... Merci" se contenta-t-il de répondre en serrant le bébé contre lui.**

Sakura eut un sourire doux et ferma les yeux, s'endormant presque immédiatement. Elle était complètement épuisée, et Sai lui caressa doucement le visage, la laissant plonger dans les bras de Morphée, tout en regardant Sasuke qui continuait de bercer le bébé lentement. Naruto lui fit un clin d'oeil et glissa ses bras autour de son amant, posant son menton sur son épaule, souriant au bébé qui fermait également ses yeux avant de poser plusieurs baisers dans la nuque du brun qui frissona. Shizune récupéra l'enfant et la déposa dans un berceau, non loin de sa mère, tandis que les deux jeunes hommes quittaient les lieux, sans un mot. Sasuke était plongé dans son mutisme et Naruto s'en rendit compte. Ca lui faisait un peu peur, parce qu'il ne pourrait jamais donner tout ça à celui qu'il aimait. Pourtant, il ne voulait absolument pas le laisser partir... Et il avait envie de lui montrer... à sa façon. Ainsi, tandis qu'ils marchaient, il le poussa brusquement dans une ruelle isolée et se colla contre lui, l'embrassant violemment, se frottant contre lui.

**"Hhhmm! Qu'est-ce... que tu fous... UzurAA.. tonkachi?**

**-Tu étais tellement mignon... Que j'ai envie de toi...**

**-Crétin."**

Les lèvres du blond s'écrasèrent de nouveau avec violence contre les siennes, et il passa ses bras autour de son cou, enroulant ses jambes autour de ses hanches avec souplesse et habitude, le laissant dévorer sa bouche de ses baisers incendiaires, se sentant devenir poupée de chiffon entre ses mains qui lui caressaient les fesses. Il glissa ses doigts dans les mèches blondes, tirant dessus pour approfondir encore le baiser, glissant sa langue contre la sienne, attrapant un bout de lèvre qu'il suçota avec envie, griffant sa nuque. Son corps le brûlait, les vêtements furent de trop, les mains glissèrent, les peaux s'épousèrent.

D'autres cris résonnèrent dans Kohona, d'un tout autre genre cette fois là.

* * *

_**Six ans après...**_

**"Naruto, Naruto!**

**-Mikoto... Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça! C'est hokage-sama! **

**-Bien... Naruto-sama! répondit la petite fille avant d'éclater de rire et de partir en courant pour jouer dans le jardin de la demeure Uchiwa.**

**-Raah... Sakura, ta fille est impossible!**

**-C'est ta filleule, débrouille toi avec ça Hokage-sama déclara la maman en se servant un verre d'eau.**

**-Sasuke, ils sont méchants avec moi.**

**-Hnn... fut le seul soutien apporté par l'ébène qui lisait le dernier livre écrit par Neji Hyuuga sur les capacités oculaires.**

**-Il n'y a pas de hnn qui tienne! Aide moi merde!**

**-Idiot... soupira le brun en tournant une page.**

**-Nya nya nya... Il y a en a un qui va dormir sur le canapé ce soir..."**

Un mince sourire étira les lèvres du concerné qui referma son livre et se leva pour s'asseoir à côté de son homme, l'embrassant doucement en caressant sa hanche grâce à ses doigts glissés sous ses vêtements. Il lui picora les lèvres de petits baisers tandis que le blond gémissait doucement, incapable de résister à ce genre d'attaques Uchiwiennes. C'était vraiment trop facile... Sa main remonta, caressant le nombril, glissant un doigt à l'intérieur tandis que la respiration du blond eut un accroc.

**"Ttt, je vous arrête les gars. On a pas envie d'assister à ça nous! déclara Suigetsu qui arrivait la main enlacée à celle de Karin tandis que leur fils Kôsuke courrait déjà rejoindre Mikoto sur la balançoire.**

**-Parle pour toi... dit Karin en faisant un clin d'oeil à Sakura. Vas y Sasuke, ne te gêne pas pour nous.**

**-Mais oui, on est entre amis après tout... ajouta celle-ci avec un sourire vicieux.**

**-Finalement, je préfère pas..." grogna le concerné sous les rires des deux jeunes femmes.**

Petit à petit, la terrasse se remplit de monde comme chaque 1er du mois depuis la naissance de Mikoto. Itachi arriva en dernier accompagné d'une jeune femme que les jeunes gens avaient appris à connaitre depuis qu'elle était revenue avec l'aîné Uchiwa quelques années auparavant après une mission dans le village de la pluie. Rescapée de l'Akatsuki comme lui, Konan était une jeune femme magnifique, intelligente, et bien que réservée, elle faisait preuve d'une extrême gentillesse à l'égard des jeunes ninjas de la génération de Sasuke. de leur union, une petite fille était née : Tsubaki, suivie rapidement par un petit garçon : Shishui. Le nom des Uchiwa de s'éteindrait pas, mais plus que cela, ce qui faisait chaud au coeur de Naruto, Sakura et Konan, c'était de voir le visage des deux frères lorsqu'ils serraient les deux descendants du nom entre leurs bras. Cette étincelle là, ils ne l'auraient cédé pour rien au monde, à personne.

Les membres de la génération de l'hokage furent bientôt tous réunis, qu'ils soient en couple ou non, les alcools furent ouverts, les rires échangés, les souvenirs évoqués.

Les enfants observaient leurs parents et leurs oncles et tantes sans vraiment les comprendre, trouvant que ces adultes là n'étaient quand même pas très raisonnables par rapport à leur professeur du primaire, Iruka-sensei. Ils se mirent à glousser en voyant Suigetsu embrasser Karin, un air béat sur le visage, et repartirent se cacher derrière Itachi lorsque l'homme requin les menaça de les dévorer tous crus. Une grande partie de cache cache fut organisée dans l'ensemble de la demeure et du jardin, ce qui représentait une immense superficie. Tandis que tous partaient en courant, les membres de la team 7 furent les seuls à rester assis autour de la table. Seul le silence fut de mise pendant plusieurs minutes, puis Sakura eut un sourire doux, et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Naruto, imitée par Sasuke sur l'autre épaule du blond.

**"Enfin... murmura-t-elle doucement.**

**-C'est le bonheur... ajouta Naruto en levant le nez vers les rayons du soleil qui caressaient son visage, bercé par les rires des enfants.**

**-Hnn...**

**-Promesse tenue, n'est-ce pas Sasuke?**

**-Comme tu peux le voir.**

**-Vous allez me dire ce que c'était que cette promesse à la fin? dit le blond en s'énervant faussement.**

**-T'occupes, ça ne te regarde pas.**

**-Jvais te croire tiens!**

**-J'y compte bien U-zu-ra-ton-ka-chi...**

**-Comment tu m'as appelé Teme?"**

Ses meilleurs amis se mirent à rire, et Naruto, malgré sa moue boudeuse, ne put résister. De grands éclats de rire résonnèrent dans le bâtiment, le jardin, dans les cachettes des adultes et des enfants, on entendit le rire interminable des membres de la team 7. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter, ni celui critallin de Sakura, ni celui très prononcé de Naruto, ni celui plus discret mais pourtant évident de Sasuke. Impossible de cesser, et de toute façon, ils n'en avaient pas envie. Ils se regardaient, repartaient de plus belle, se décoiffant, se serrant les uns contre les autres. Les minutes s'écoulèrent tandis que ces voix délicieuses parvenaient à Kakashi, perché sur son arbre, l'icha-icha paradise tome 10 ouvert devant lui, pourtant il ne pouvait pas voir le moindre mot. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

**"Bon sang... dire qu'on aurait pu ne pas se rencontrer... dit Naruto en regardant le ciel après s'être allongé suite à son fou rire.**

**-Sacré accident hein... ajouta Sasuke en nichant sa joue sur le torse du blond.**

**-C'était pas un accident les garçons... J'en suis sure. répondit Sakura en les regardant avec affection.**

**-Quoi alors? Le destin? s'amusa Naruto.**

**-Quelque chose comme ça... sûrement. **

**-Hnn."**

Mikoto revient en courant vers les bras de sa maman, suivi par Sai qui s'installa près de sa femme en leur souriant. Sasuke prit la petite dans ses bras et la laissa s'amuser à deviner les noms des différentes étapes de son sharingan, tandis que Naruto le regardait faire, un sourire idiot accroché au visage, buvant un grand verre d'eau.

Oui, quelque chose comme le destin... C'était certain.

**Owari.**


End file.
